OTRA VIDA CONTIGO
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: Tras 500 años una rin que nada sabe de los días que los youkai gobernaban el mundo se encontrará con el mismo sobervio Sesshomaru adaptado a la nueva era del hombre. ¿Podrá el amor hacerlos volver sobre los pasos que recorrieron hace tantas lunas?
1. Extrañandote

Hola otra vez... para aquellos que piensan que Sesshomaru y Rin deberían tener una oportunidad de amara y ser amado por encima de cualquier cosa acá les traigo un nuevo fic.

Esta historia ocurre un año despues del one shot "un fugaz momento" para que se hagan una la idea... en todo caso no es necesario haberlo leído para entenderla.

Bueno espero que les guste aunque en un comienzo es un poco más melancólica que la anterior ya pronto saldra a la luz el verdadero caracter de nuestro amado youkai... despues de todo hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Espero la disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 1

**EXTRAÑANDOTE**

****

Rin por primera vez en cuatro años vestía correctamente el uniforme de su colegio. El pelo perfectamente peinado, el blazer cerrado, los zapatos negros lustrados y las medias a la altura de las rodillas.

– Sonrían –

Se abrazó a sus compañeras por última vez. Una gran mueca les curvó las comisuras de los labios, tenían que lucir alegres en la fotografía aunque sus ojos estuviesen rojos de tanto llorar. Tardaron horas en la puerta del establecimiento y no se movieron hasta haberse prometido miles de veces que seguirían en contacto, que saldrían todos los veranos a recorrer el país y que serían incluso las madrinas de unos hijos que faltaban años para que vinieran al mundo. Un beso más en la mejilla antes de irse y agitaron las manos desde la ventana de los autos. Por todas partes podías ver los anuarios corriendo de mano en mano para no olvidar ningún numero telefónico, pronto sonarían las llamadas en todas las casa y antes que empezara el otoño habrían reunido cientos de nuevas aventuras juntos.

Rin sacudió con mucha fuerza el brazo para despedir a la última de todas ella, por fin la época de colegio había terminado y era la vida misma la que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Miro a todos lados y vio la soledad de la acera que la rodeaba. No había ni madre ni padre ni hermanos aguardando por ella, ni siquiera novios. Hacía mucho tiempo que Rin era huérfana y casi se había olvidado de aquella idea pero a veces le asaltaba la soledad.

De eso había pasado un año ya y todas las promesas se fueron diluyendo con el tiempo. En un comienzo se vieron todas las semanas, pero lego aquellos que ingresaron a la universidad empezaron a distanciarse. Para Septiembre sólo aparecieron dos de sus compañeros charlaron largo rato y luego de contarse las buenas nuevas que habían pasado se encontraron con la realidad de que tenían muy poco en común. De cuando en cuando al escuchar sonar el teléfono de la pensión donde vivía el corazón le daba un vuelco de esperanza, aunque nunca resultaba ser para ella.

La monotonía de los días le pasó la cuenta y pronto su única amiga era la señora Lucía que atendía el alojamiento. Se levantaba por las mañanas habiendo dormido poco y nada para dirigirse a la cafetería donde trabajaba. Se quedaba horas extras y tomaba dobles turnos para no tener que pensar mucho en su vida. Al volver de noche tomaba la cena caliente y escuchaba las historias de los universitarios que vivían con ella. No eran malas personas pero es que ese mundo le era ajeno y pocas veces encontraba algo que pudiera aportar. Por eso prefería retirarse a dormir temprano para no fallar a esa cita que le esperaba todas las noches. El mismo sueño se sucedía en forma inalterable, tanto que consideraba a ese hombre como una parte de ella.

Un porte arrogante, unos hombros fornidos y la piel tersa y blanca como la nieve. Una larga cabellera plateada y unos ojos dorados que podrían absorber a la misma noche si quisieran. Iba ataviado con una vestimenta muy antigua de la época feudal, una armadura reluciente a la palidez de la luna llena. Así, recortándose con el astro que emergía gigantesco sobre las negras copas de bosque se acercaba. Venía por el sendero cabizbajo dando cortos pasos sin prisa alguna, como quien ya no tiene ningún lado a donde ir. Todas las noches traía un bulto en su regazo que lentamente empezaba a tomar forma, el cuerpo de una mujer anciana con el rostro curtido por los años y una enorme paz en el semblante, como la de un recién nacido. La palidez de sus mejillas la sobrecogían cada vez que el viento mecía sus cabellos, estaba tan quieta en sus brazos que muchas veces dudaba que respirase. El hombre caminaba directamente hasta Rin y una honda desesperanza se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Un vacío eterno y calmo como el que ella misma sentía en su corazón. Las orbes de sus ojos se empañaba y una única lágrima rodaba por aquellas mejillas hasta caer en los labios violáceos de la anciana. Todas las noches la muchacha sentía unos deseos incontrolables de correr a abrazar a ese triste caminante y consolar su desolación. Todas las noches sentía suya propia aquella angustia porque le recordaba que ella, al igual que el desconocido, tenía un vacío en su interior imposible de llenar. Había tratado de hablarle muchas veces pero la voz no acudía, había tratado de moverse y correr a él pero sus músculos no le respondían, con el tiempo ya solo se quedaba aguardando compartiendo esa carga en un cómplice silencio. El pasaba a su lado sin notarla, demasiado sumido en su desconsuelo, pasaba y podía sentirá aquel aroma a pinos esparcirse con él. Su cabellera blanca se mecía en la noche y sus blancos atavíos terminaban por perderse en el bosque que se cerraba frente a él. Allí se quedaba largo rato sintiendo la brisa y el silencio hasta que inevitablemente llegaba el alba y despertaba. Siempre en su cama cubierta de sudor y lágrimas. Aquel sujeto la visitaba todas las noches en sueños y seguía presente en su alma por las mañanas en el mudo dolor que ambos compartían.

Rin se despertó nuevamente a mitad de la noche con la respiración entrecortada. Pasó los dedos por su rostro para asegurarse de estar despierta y la capa de humedad sobre él le indicó que había llorado.

"Esta pena algún día va a terminar por secarme" – Suspirando por lo cierto de sus pensamientos se sentó en la cama. El calor del verano le agobiaba y enrarecía el aire dentro de la habitación. Se levantó resignada y anduvo el pequeño trecho que la separaba de la ventana, no podía explicar porqué sentir las maderas bajo sus pies descalzos le provocaba tanta nostalgia. Estaba segura que en alguna parte de su infancia había corrido por largos corredores de madera, aunque ella sabía que en su antigua casa el suelo era de baldosas.

"Quizás era algún lugar donde solía ir de pequeña, estoy segura que he estado allí" – tomó con ambas manos el seguro de la ventana para que cediera y de un fuerte empujón destrabó el marco para dejar entrar por fin la brisa nocturna. – "Cuando elija mi departamento será un edificio moderno con ventanas de corredera pero de aluminio" – Se sentó en el umbral y le sonrió a la luna que menguaba melancólica en el cielo. Sabía que lo que decía jamás ocurriría, si vivía en aquella vieja pensión era porque el olor le traía recuerdos de algo que el paso de los años escondía majestuosamente. – " jejeje… quizás de madera… pero serán de corredera para no seguir batallando con los seguros y las bisagras" – Apoyó la cabeza en el postigo y dejó que sus pies se balancearan meciendo su cuerpo entero.

Lejos de allí un hombre alto caminaba por los vacíos corredores de su mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Los grillos cantaban incesantes en un repicar que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Un paso tras otro arrastraba los torpes pies adormecidos por el efecto del alcohol. Buscó apoyo en la pared del corredor pero sus dedos herraron al calcular la distancia que lo separaba del muro y se deslizaron en el espacio, sin encontrar nunca soporte su cuerpo se fue de medio lado y dándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en la tibia madera bajo él. Se quedó inmóvil viendo el árbol de cerezos que se erguía en el centro del patio interior, aún cuando aquellas raíces estaban yermas hace siglos y las ramas no eran más que roca seca el fantasma del pasado insistía en atormentarlo. Aquella sutil fragancia cruzaba el muro de los días y volvía para inundarlo todo, la vista le engañaba enseñándole delicadas flores rosas batiéndose en la noche y él se perdía añorando una voz que nunca más regresaría.

Batió el Wisky en el aire dando una gran rodeo tembloroso antes de acertarle a los labios, bebió de un sorbo la mitad de la botella y arrojó en envase vacío a los pies del tronco muerto. Ahí fue a parar junto a un alto de otras igual a ella rotas antes de acertarle a la nudosa estructura que se erguía estéril sobre la tierra. Se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que había errado el tiro pero al verdad es que tenía tato temor a que aquel único vestigio de la mujer que amaba desapareciera que no podía derribarlo. Aún odiando aquel esqueleto que le recordaba día tras días de tu eterna existencia que ella lo había abandonado, aún así no podía arriesgarse a olvidar que alguna vez estuvo a su lado.

Abrió inmensamente los ojos dorados para mirar la luna menguante que melancólica hacía reflejo de la que él mismo llevaba tatuada en su frente. Suspiró lleno de una claridad inusitada para alguien que acababa de terminarse la quinta botellas de etiqueta negra.

- "El Wisky es bueno para no pensar en ti, lástima que en mi su efecto se acaba en cuanto dejo de beber " –

Se levantó y volvió a entrar a su gran mansión dejando atrás aquel monumento al pasado que lo ataba a esta vida. Los corredores vacíos de su mansión llena de polvo y objetos antiguos resonaban con los pasos descalzos de su dueño, ninguna otra alma le acompañaba aquella noche ni ninguna otra desde hacía demasiadas lunas. Su gran amigo y lacayo había muerto hacia demasiadas lunas y desde entonces aquel árbol extinto era su única compañía verdadera. - "Si, fue un buen amigo" – Sesshomaru hablaba para si – " Nunca le dije que había llegado a apreciarlo" – miró una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro de un anciano encorvado pequeño y , aunque no se podía apreciar en el retrato, verde. – "Así es como debía ser" – Se alejó de la fotografía que quedó posada sobre la mesa junto a la escalera.

Tiempo atrás se preguntó porque la había puesto allí en un lugar tan escondido. La respuesta fue muy sencilla pese a lo intrincado de la interrogante: "Jaken siempre andaba escabulléndose tras mis pasos, asomándose así desde el corredor pareciera que aún lo sigue haciendo" Atravesó el enorme salón hasta sentarse frente al piano y en la penumbra deslizó los dedos sobre las blancas teclas. La vida había dado muchas vueltas desde la época en que su casta fuera dueñas de aquellas tierras. Demasiados cambios habían sucedido en su ausencia y ahora no le quedaban razones para ser el que una vez había sido. Nadie de los que recordaba estaban ya en este mundo, había resultado ser el más poderos después de todo, burlando incluso el paso del los años. Se vio obligado a darse la oportunidad de probar las nuevas cosas que vinieron con el dominio del hombre, fue así que descubrió que la triste melodía adormecía sus sentidos y le ayudaba a mitigar un poco su soledad, la soledad que había quedado desde que ella muriera. El magnifico óleo sobre el hogar de la chimenea le devolvía una sonrisa chispeante congelada en la tela, pobre reflejo de lo que Rin había sido pero el mejor producto de los más grandes artistas del país, una basura. Se quedó acariciando el piano y rasgándole notas taciturnas hasta que el alba iluminó la estancia y tuvo que preparase para la reunión.


	2. El reencuentro

Hola... he regresado, me tardé mucho en actualizar esta historia pero de ahora en adelante he decidido retomarla. Para no perder el hilo trataré de actualizar una vez por semana... aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste.

Antes que nada una explicación:

- Bla bla bla - : personajes hablando

" _bla bla bla_ "- son pensamientos

bueno ya todos de acuerdo les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 2 

**EL REENCUENTRO**

-

Los ojos cansados y enrojecidos eran ya costumbre para él, se mojó el rostro y luego se ató la larga cabellera plateada en una coleta detrás de la nuca. Se ajustó el saco blanco y tomando su abrigo dejó la habitación. Día a día la misma rutina como lo hiciera cualquier ejecutivo de una gran empresa, pero hasta el más incauto observador no podía pasar por alto la majestuosidad de la familia Taisho, aquel no era un linaje ordinario.

Bajó las escaleras y cruzó el corredor que rodeaba el patio bajo la implacable mirada del árbol muerto. La estancia principal estaba oscura y mortecina, al igual que todos los otros rincones de ese lugar, atrás de si quedó su fiel lacayo dándole la despedida desde esa mueca curiosa plasmada en la fotografía. El frío del alba estremeció sus sentidos y pudo sentir el silencio en todo lo que lo rodeaba. El reloj marcó las seis treinta de la mañana, demasiado temprano aún, incluso para él. Miró sobre su hombro por donde había venido y se quedó fijo en el recodo que llevaba al patio interior de la mansión. Quizás pudiera darse unos momentos para pasarlos en aquella habitación… pero…

- " _no… para que?... no importa que permanezca una eternidad en su habitación, el pasado no regresará y el mudo recuerdo que ahora es jamás volverá a mi…"_

Tomó su portafolio y salió de su hogar, era mejor alejarse del que esos recuerdos significaban, tenían demasiado poder sobre él. En el umbral aguardó a su chofer quien no pensaba aún siquiera en aparecer, un infeliz que bien hubiera merecido la muerte en otros tiempos, pero el señor Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho en todos esos años.

No dispuesto a que la presencia de un humano determinara sus pasos se dirigió a su convertible negro, lanzó furioso el maletín y el abrigo al asiento del copiloto y se montó. El ruido de la vida empezaba a despertar en la ciudad cuando el señor Taisho ya había abandonado su mansión.

…………………

La luz del día sorprendió a Rin aún sentada en el marco de la ventana y con los pies entumidos de frío, pronto sería hora de ir a trabajar así que nada sacaba con volver a meterse a la cama. Cogió la toalla y fue a bañarse, una ducha caliente siempre le levantaba el espíritu y le daba fuerzas para retomar el buen ánimo con el cual todos creían conocerla. Como lo había imaginado el agua tibia se llevó todos los agobiantes rastros de la noche y el vapor le embragó los sentidos. Allí se quedó largo rato con la cabeza apoyada en los azulejos del baño mientras el repicar monótono de las gotas la seducía.

- Ya apúrate que otros tenemos que ocupar el baño!!- Andrés, un alumno de tercer año de medicina le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El estruendo sacó a Rin de su sopor y se dio cuenta que nuevamente se había retrasado, no podía llegar tarde otra vez o el señor Nakamura la despediría. Cerró la llave y envolviendo su cuerpo aún mojado en una toalla salió corriendo del baño.

- Rin!!... de nuevo has dejado todo lleno de vapor!! –

- Lo lamento… no volverá a ocurrir!!... – La muchacha corría con los pies descalzos mientras una pícara sonrisa era lo último que el joven pudo ver antes que ella desapareciera tras la puerta.

_-"Vamos… vamos… vamos…_" – Rin corría de un lado a otro a medio ponerse las medias y los pantalones negros para ir a trabajar. Cogió su bolso que colgaba en la silla y aún con el cabello estilando hasta la cintura salió de su habitación.

- Grrrrr… - El estómago de la chica gruñía desesperado al sentir el dulce aroma de la leche tibia y las tostadas con mermelada.

- Silencio! – Sentenció Rin hablando con su propio cuerpo- hoy no tenemos tiempo para eso. Si no te hubieras entretenido en la ducha no tendrías que estar gruñendo… -

Eran ya muy pasadas las siete cuando asomó la nariz a la calle y el frío de la mañana la hizo estremecer, había olvidado la chaqueta en escaleras arriba, pero era demasiado tarde para ir por ella. Se montó en su bicicleta lo más aprisa que pudo, su trabajo quedaba al otro lado del centro, no podía perder tiempo si quería llegar a tiempo de abrir el café para que esos estresados hombres de traje pudieran insultarla a sus anchas por no llevarles sus pedidos a tiempo. Había veces que odiaba a todos esos hombres estirados que no hacían nada más que hablar por su celulares y agitar su mano para que ella se apurase.

- "No es mi culpa que ellos hayan salido retrasados de sus casas y estén molestos porque se les haga tarde para entrar a sus oficinas, yo me he levantado mucho más temprano y ya estoy en mi trabajo cuando ellos recién van de camino, no es mi culpa tampoco si han tenido una mala noche… si supieran ellos las que me gasto yo Ja…"

En esas divagaciones seguía Rin mientras pasaba veloz entremedio de los transeúntes y los autos detenido. Miró de reojo su reloj, las ocho menos cinco.

- _"Muy bien, tan solo estoy a dos cuadras, doy vuelta la esquina y creo que esta vez llegaré a tiempo" _–

El convertible apareció de la nada a gran velocidad y Rin apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para frenar, la rueda delantera patinó en el cemento y la joven tuvo que virar bruscamente para no ser arrollada por el lujoso automóvil. El volante se le fue de las manos y la bicicleta derrapó antes de caer de costados. El conductor alcanzó a verla y detuvo el carro a escasos centímetros donde ella había aterrizado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo la rodilla derecha, se sentó lentamente y vió con tristeza que su pantalón estaba completamente estropeado y el ardor en la piel le indicaba una magulladura bajo la tela.

-Ten mas cuidado mocosa, podrías haber causado un accidente¿Acaso hubieras pagado tu los daños?... maldita peste..-

Rin miró hacia arriba y el hombre se calló de inmediato. Unos profundos ojos dorados la inspeccionaban desde su metro ochenta de altura. Sesshomaru vio la jovencita que yacía tirada en el piso sujetando su pierna y por unos segundos le pareció familiar. Tenía los mismos ojos desvalidos y profundos de la dulce mujer que él había amado. Si no supiera que ella ya estaba muerta pensaría que era ella, con su inocencia y su dulzura infinita.

- ¿Qué yo tenga más cuidado?... ¡ Pero quien mierda te crees que eres pedazo de imbécil!!! – La joven de negros cabellos ébanos se levantó de un salto y se irguió orgullosa frente a él. Definitivamente había cometido un error, ese engendro no podía parecerse a la mujer que él añoraba.

–Tu… tu deberías tener más cuidado – La muchacha prosiguió, esta vez apuntando peligrosamente su dedo hacia aquellos doradas orbes- Pero quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre correr a cien Km por hora en medio de la ciudad… ¡ Me debes una disculpa estúpido! –

Sesshomaru frunció el seño ante la insolencia de la chiquilla, si ella supiera a quien se estaba enfrentando correría a esconderse. Cientos habían muerto por menos que eso, por solo respirar muchos habían perdido sus vidas y ella le apuntaba a la cara y se atrevía a regañarle? No, eso no. El hombre del traje blanco le tomó de la muñeca y cerrando sus garras sobre ella le habló sobre el rostro haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no matarla allí mismo.

- Acaso… tienes idea de con quien estas hablando – Arrastró las palabras cargadas de todo el veneno que tenía contenido por la rabia. La joven se sacudió inútilmente el brazo para poder soltarse pero el hombre no cedió.

- A decir verdad no me interesa – Rin habló sin miedo y con fiera determinación en la voz – Debes ser uno de esos que piensa que su dinero les da derecho a hacer lo que le plazca –

Sesshomaru soltó a la mujer desconcertado por su actitud. Desde que tenía memoria, desde el tiempo en que los de su raza dominaban la tierra, nadie le había hablado de esa manera tan osada y sin rastro de temor.

- Mucho mejora así – Rin continuaba con su griterío cada vez más enojada – Y la próxima vez que nos veamos no intentes siquiera ponerme un dedo encima.

La chica tomó su bicicleta y siguió caminando para cruzar la calle y entrar a su trabajo mientras sus enfuruñados murmullos llegaban nítidamente a los finos oídos del youkai.

- Idiota, eso es lo que es, ojalá lo vuelva a ver para decirle unas cuantas verdades en su cara. Idiota idiota idiota!!!... y que demonios son esos tatuajes en su cara?? Se creerá que se ve muy peligroso con ellos… Ja… ni aún eso le da derecho a tirarme su auto encima… por Dios que hombre, por su culpa llegaré tarde otra vez…- Rin seguía murmurando por lo bajo cuando cruzó la puerta del café Hinode.

- Esta es la última vez… te lo había advertido – El jefe de Rin le hablaba mientras la muchacha se enrollaba en la cintura uno de los grandes delantales verdes con el logo del café.

- Estoy retrasada para atender mis mesas – Rin sonrió dulcemente - ¿Por qué no hablamos más tarde, luego que pase la hora pick? – Rin guardó el lapicero y la libreta en el bolsillo y se fue a trabajar. Si tenía un poco de suerte y cumplía muy bien con su trabajo cabía la posibilidad que el señor Nakamura le diera una oportunidad más.

………………………………………………..

Las bocinas de los autos que intentaban pasar por la calle sacaron a Sesshomaru de su estupor, se subió a su descapotable y lo estacionó a la orilla de calle.

- _"¿Me amenazó?... Sí, lo ha hecho… ¿Quién se cree que es esa pequeña basura? … nadie le habla así al ultimo youkai de las tierras del oeste… _- un pensamiento sangriento cruzó por su cabeza, pero la promesa que le había hecho a su amada le impedía cobrarse con la vida de esa cría de hombre.

_- " La muerte no es lo único … mi poder es ahora mucho más grande que el de mi espada…"_ – una mueca sombría le frunció el seño y cerrando la puerta del carro se dirigió al exclusivo café donde había visto entrar a la chica .

………………………………………….

Sesshomaru se sentó en una mesa pequeña en la terraza para poder verla al momento que saliera y ahí arreglarían cuentas. Miró su reloj impaciente, no podía demorarse demasiado en tomar un simple café.

- Irasshaimase... desea ordenar o prefiera ver el menú? –

El demonio blanco miró incrédulo a la jovencita, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que ahora tenía en frente. Una mesera, una simple mesera era la que había osado enfrentársele. Había creído que por su porte soberbio y el elegante lugar al cual se dirigió se trataba de una alta ejecutiva en alguna firma importante o una mujer de negocios. Incluso ya había decidido comprar su compañía para acabarla y dejarle en la calle, pero una mesera era algo que escapaba completamente de sus planes.

- Tu!!! Que vienes a hacer aquí?!! – Sesshomaru se acomodó en su asiento y con el semblante frío e impasible contestó.

- Si tienes que preguntar eso es que no deberías trabajar acá. Obviamente vengo a tomar un café, aguarda un momento –

El hombre del pelo plateado la miró de arriba abajo y tomó la carta dispuesto a tardarse todo el tiempo necesario en elegir su pedido. Rin estaba furiosa con él, primero le tira el auto encima y luego la humillaba degradando su trabajo.

- Rin!!! Que pasa con los pedidos de las mesas tres, siete y doce??? Apúrate muchacha- Su jefe le reprendía desde el mostrador furioso por la ineficiencia de la chica.

- Esta bien, suficiente!! – Rin tomó la carta y se la arrebató de las blancas manos al youkai – Un café será y luego se marcha. ¿Lo desea para llevar?–

-…- No le dio siquiera tiempo de responder

– muy buena elección, un café para llevar entonces y luego desapareces de mi vista antes que le avise a la policía que casi me matas con tu auto de treinta millones… - El atrevimiento de la jovencita no tenía límites, Sesshomaru no sabía si reírse o matarla.

Rin se dio media vuelta y partió a preparar el café mientras entre dientes decía un glosario de improperios, que no reproduciremos acá, pero que el hombre sentado en la mesa pudo entender a la perfección. … matarla, ahora estaba claro, ya no le quedaban ganar de reír. La muchacha de ojos negros como la noche volvió en menos de un minuto con el vaso cubierto y la cuenta en la libreta, dispuesta a despachar a ese desagradable hombre lo antes posible. Cuando regresó se sorprendió, ya no se encontraba solo. El señor Nakamura se inclinaba a su lado e intentaba deshacerse en disculpas mientras ese idiota la miraba de reojos. Rin se acercó con el café caliente en las manos y un nudo en el pecho.

- Señorita Tanaka, el señor Taisho me ha expresado su falta de cortesía. Discúlpese con él inmediatamente –

- … – La muchacha se mordió los labios para no pronunciar ninguna palabra, no se disculparía con un hombre así, de ninguna manera la harían pasar por esa humillación.

- No se esfuerce – Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla mirando con desprecio en derredor – Era de esperarse considerando el lugar. Además, algunas personas solo sirven para atender mesas – dedicándole una mirada asesina a la muchacha agregó – y otras ni siquiera para eso.

Aquello era demasiado, no por tener dinero podía pisotear su honor de aquella manera. En un arranque de dignidad Rin arrancó la tapa del vaso y arrojó todo el contenido del café hirviendo en el pecho de ese engendro engreído. El hombre no apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos profundos como la noche, ni el más pequeño rastro de dolor ensombreció su semblante, pero podría haber jurado que un tiente carmesí se asomó en aquellos dorados cristales que la atravesaban.

- Señorita Tanaka, está Ud despedida, márchese inmediatamente y deje el delantal sobre el mesón.- El señor Nakamura estaba furioso - Es una vergüenza para este local y una desgracia para las jovencitas del centro de menores… -

Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a empañarse mientras su jefe la reprendía en presencia de todos sus compañeros. No lloraría, no lo haría, si algo de honor le quedaba esperaría que él terminara su sermón sin derramar una lágrima. Ni toda la necesidad de dinero le harían regresar a ese lugar nunca más, pero debía irse con su orgullo intacto y eso significaba que nadie debía verla quebrarse.

- ... lo que Ud ha hecho es inaceptable. Retírese inmediatamente –

Rin agachó la cabeza por última vez frente a ese hombre y salió corriendo de allí. Tomó su bicicleta y se dispuso a partir pero el dolor en su pecho fue demasiado y ya no pudo contenerse. Apoyó la espada en un poste del alumbrado público trató desesperadamente de frenar las lágrimas que cubrían ya todas sus mejillas.

_- "no puede ser… necesito el empleo… pero… todo es por culpa de ese idiota prepotente" – _levantó la mirada y el mismo culpable de sus actuales desgracias salía raudo del restauran. Por un minuto no entendió porque se dirigía hacia ella pero luego notó que estaba parada junto al mismo descapotable negro que casi la arrolla esa mañana. – "_ esta muy acostumbrado que todo el mundo se rinda ante él, pero yo no. Ahora mismo vamos a aclarar esto"_

- Supongo que estás contento, has conseguido que me despidan. Espero que puedas dormir por las noches con esa conciencia, si es que tienes. – Sesshomaru se detuvo junto a ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Apenas le llegaba al hombro pero aún así la muchacha lo desafiaba altanera y sin miedo. – Eres un desgraciado, la posición que tiene no te da derecho a tratar así a los demás. –

Unas manos fuertes la tomaron por el brazo y con una brusca sacudida la azotó al poste de cemento. Su cuerpos estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia y podía sentir ese frío aliento brotando de sus labios. Rin se estremeció como una hoja cuando el hombre le habló en su oído con una voz profunda y serena.

- Yo trato a la escoria como tu como se me da la gana. Esto es una lección para que aprendas a respetar, nadie se atraviesa con Sesshomaru Taisho, recuerda ese nombre si no quieres que te pase algo peor. – El hombre soltó con desprecio a la muchacha y sus miradas se encontraron por unos momentos.

El hombre se subió a su carro y se marchó a toda velocidad. Una extraña opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo, bien podría ser remordimiento o culpa por haber tratado así a la muchacha, pero no… aquellos sentimientos no cabían en el Taiyoukai… o si?..

- Sesshomaru Taisho – Rin recobró lentamente el aliento después de que él se marchara. Algo había en aquellos dorados ojos que la intrigó, quizás fue un destello que por un momento le trajo recuerdos lejanos, pero se le grabó en la memoria como letras escritas con fuego

- Sesshomaru Taisho… puedes estar seguro que esto no se termina acá – Rin tomó su bicicleta y se marchó… ese hombre le había costado el empleo y ahora estaba en deuda con ella.

* * *

Que les pareció??? les ha gustado??? dejen reviews para saberlo ... en verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por supuesto Sesshomaru aún no se da cuenta que esa muchacha en el fondo es la misma Rin del que él se enamoró siglos atrás y la trata como si fuera cualquier otro humano, pero no desesperen, como Rin ha dicho, esto no termina acá. 

¿Se dará cuenta Sesshomaru que Rin es aquella mujer que el tanto extraña?... ¿ Enenderá Rin por fin el significado de ese sueño? ... y lo más importante de todo... ¿Que ha pasado en los últimos 500 años con Sesshomaru?!!!!... las respuestas a todo esto comenzarán en el proximo capitulo no se lo vayan a perder... trataré de no demorarme más de una semana

Ahora algunos Tips por si les interesa:

**Hinode**: el amancer

**Irasshaimase**: Bien venidos, se utiliza comunmente en los restaurantes o en las tiendas.

**Takana:** es probablemente el apellido más común en Japón, es como decir Perez, Gonzales o como decir Lee en China... se me ocurrió que podría ser apropiado para una huerfana.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en un nuevo episodio Sayonara


	3. La asistente de presidencia

_Muchas gracias por su reviws, me dan mucho gusto que les agrade esta historia. En realida como me hicieron notar, este no es un universo alterno propiamente tal. Sesshomaru sigue siendo sesshomaru, Rin en el fondo alguna vez fue esa misma Rin que todos conocemos y ya verán que el pasado siempre nos alcanza y más de uno de los antiguos personajes cruzarán el muro de los días y alcanzarán al Taiyoukai... bueno ya les estoy adelantando demasiado... mejor lean el capitulo._

* * *

Capítulo 3

**La Asitente de Presidencia**

-

Sesshomaru cruzó el lobby principal como un rayo y subió las escaleras en dirección a su oficina. Si alguien hubiese tenido el valor de mirarle directamente habría notado que sus manos crispadas se retorcían como garras en torno al asa del maletín, dejando marcas de profundas perforaciones. Estaba furioso, el encuentro con esa chiquilla lo había puesto de peor humor que lo usual, si es que eso era posible.

"_¿Quien se cree que es?, nadie, no es nadie para venir a reclamarle algo a mí. Una peste humana más de las tantas otras que tengo que soportar día a día, solo eso. Se lo tenía bien merecido, ella misma se lo ha buscado." –_

El hombre del traje blanco hacía magníficos despliegues justificando sus actos. Estaba auto convencido de que hacía legítimo uso del derecho que le otorgaba su superioridad, por eso la había tratado así, porque podía y quería. Era lo correcto, tomar lo que le pertenecía como su raza hiciera desde tiempos inmemoriales. Durante siglos había marcado sendas junto a las cuales los humanos se doblegaron, había cultivado el embriagante ciclo del poder en todas sus facetas y lo ponía en práctica porque él era el último Youkai de la gran isla. (N/A: La gran isla es la isla de Honshu en Japón, donde esta tokio)

De un golpe batió de par en par las grandes puertas de vidrio que abrían paso a la sala circular. El exquisito mármol bajo sus pies se recogió con su presencia y los pilares blancos que flanqueaban las tres puertas a las que se tenían acceso desde allí parecían curvarse sobre si mismas para ocultarse de la penetrante mirada del Taiyoukai. Ni bien hubo puesto un pie en el recibidor sintió como las dos puertas a su derecha se cerraron ocultando los rostros asustados de sus "socios", dos asquerosos humanos tan hambrientos de poder que habían vendido su alma al demonio blanco y ahora vivían bajo la sombra de su impasible crueldad.

Se detuvo soberbio y miró majestuoso en derredor. Las dos secretarias en los escritorios a su derecha bajaron la vista y se dedicaron a golpear las teclas frenéticas como si eso les valiera la vida, aunque tal vez si hubiesen osado mirarle en ese minuto así fuere. El sol de la mañana se colaba radiante por el curvo ventanal y se derramaba sobre los sillones de cuero como un río de oro ardiente. Lentamente el presidente cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de la gran puerta, aquella que muchos temían y tantos otros odiaban, la puerta de su despacho. Estar así en la cima del mundo humano era un placer inconmensurable, único capaz de saciar su sed de sangre, no así su soledad. Era amo y señor de los hombres más poderosos del Japón, aquellos que a su vez dictaban el futuro de los pobres mortales bajo su alero, es decir era el dueño de todas aquellas almas que aborrecía y se deleitaba sabiendo que de él pendían muchos de sus sueños. Ávido de poder por fin había conseguido forjar su propio imperio y nada podía quitarle esa potestad. Sin embargo algo no lo satisfacía del todo aquella mañana, una tenue noción de… ¿Remordimiento¿Qué podía ser lo que le causaba tan burda sensación? Recordó todos los rostros de aquellos hombres que habían acudido a él desesperados para no perder sus empresas, pero no, estaba satisfecho de haberlos despojado de su patrimonio, tenía que ser algo más. Unos ojos negros chispeantes como la noche estrellada acudieron a su mente, aquella enérgica mirada llena de dolor. Aquella joven que por unos segundos había confundido con su amada y que luego le había amenazado. No comprendía porqué le costaba tanto superar el hecho de haberla humillado.

"_Tontería, esa chica Tanaka no es más importante que cualquier otro engendro de esa cosa débil y ponzoñosa que llaman humanidad"_

Se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que no había olvidado su nombre, no era común que recordase algo de tan poca relevancia. El Demonio sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza, mejor era dedicarse a sus asuntos. Prosiguió camino enfilando sus pasos a un escritorio de negra madera que se le enfrentaba al fondo del salón. Pasó junto a él y la mujer sentada en la silla comenzó a temblaba conteniendo la respiración. El latido de su secretaria se detuvo y el youkai sintió el olor que dejaba el miedo emanando por sus poros

- Utagawa – el silencio se apoderó del lugar – ¿algún mensaje? –

La pobre chica casi se desmaya de la impresión, mientras las otras dos mujeres que estaban en frente daban gracias al cielo por no tener que estar en sus zapatos. A nadie le gustaba darle malas noticias al señor presidente mucho menos cuando venía con tan agria expresión en el semblante, era un hombre fiero que ninguna asistente podía soportar. Se decía que una vez había despedido al muchacho de los encargos por haber dejado caer la correspondencia, si algo tan poco desataba su tiranía el error que ella había cometido merecía la pena de muerte. Poco a poco como un murmullo la voz salió de aquel cuerpo pálido que se encontraba sentado en la silla.

- E -el –el se..-

- ¿El qué?!!, no tengo toda la mañana para que aprenda a modular – La pobre mujer se desaturdió y se armó de valor para darle las malas nuevas a su jefe.

- El señor del diario ha vuelto a llamar, dice que publicará el artículo de los abusos de esta compañía con o sin su declaración –

- grrrrrrrr – las mujeres podrían jurar que el señor Taisho gruñía de furia por aquello.

- Ha dicho que vendrá a dejarle el borrador del apartado durante al mañana por si quiere cambiar de opinión.-

- Y tu le has dicho que puede venir????? – los ojos de la pobre chica se nublaron frente a aquella interrogante – Para que me esfuerzo, no tiene caso. Algo más? – La secretaria miró a las otras dos en busca de apoyo, pero sólo encontró dos tímidas miradas de lástimas que pronto se ocultaron en una simulada atención a su labor.

- El… el señor Onigumo –

- Naraku!!! Ese infeliz se ha atrevido a llamar por teléfono??!!! – La pálida mujer negó enérgicamente con la cabeza en un movimiento compulsivo.

Sesshomaru miró al frente a las puertas de caoba que lo separaban de su despacho, un olor despreciable inundaba toda la estancia tras las bisagras, el repugnante olor del mitad bestia lo aguardaba. Tranquilamente tomó el pomo de metal y dirigió una última orden a su secretaria.

- Espero que tu ineptitud tenga límites y seas capaz al menos de llamar a la agencia. Quiero que en una hora envíen a alguien que ocupe tu lugar, estas despedida. – abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejó atrás a la pasmada muchacha quien contenía las lágrimas en la garganta.

- El gran Sesshomaru – Naraku le miraba sentado en el sillón tras el escritorio – Espero que no te moleste, me tomé la libertad de pasar para aguardarte, comprenderás que no es bueno para un empresario que lo vean conmigo, ni siquiera para uno como tú. –

-…- El príncipe aguardó soberbio junto a las butacas rehusándose a tomar un lugar secundario en su propio estudio. Naraku no pudo hacer más que sonreír derrotado, el youkai prefería destrozarlo con sus garras y lanzarlo por la ventana antes que humillarse.

- Por favor príncipe Sesshomaru – el híbrido se levantó y dejó el camino abierto para que el demonio ocupase el lugar que le correspondía.

Un silencio incómodo consumió el oxigeno mientras ambos contendientes se escrutaban con la mirada, Naraku fue el primero en ceder. Recostándose en el respaldar del asiento dio una fingida mirada de admiración a su alrededor.

- Le ha tratado bien la vida todos estos años señor Sesshomaru, puede sentirse, impregnado en las paredes, todo el sufrimiento de cuantos han pasado por aquí, casi como en los viejos tiempos ¿o no? – El demonio sólo se limito a mirarle mientras el mitad bestia proseguía con su discurso – Nuestro tiempo ha pasado y el dominio del hombre ha sido inevitable, pero puedo notar que entre todas las arremetidas de los siglos aún así eres dueño de tu propio imperio. Lástima que sólo queden unos pocos de los nuestros para disfrutarlo. – Aquella insinuación fue demasiado para el Taiyoukai, aún no había visto pasar suficientes lunas para considerarlo su igual.

- ¿Que es lo que buscas Naraku?-

- OH, tan impaciente como siempre Lord Sesshomaru. Vengo a compartir una visión, un proyecto de futuro. Algo que quizás podría interesarle. He estado observando como ha gastado décadas en fundar su señorío, generaciones de los Taisho como dicen los humanos, pero nosotros sabemos que ha sido UD. Durante largos años se ha hecho de los hilos que mueven al nuevo Japón, sin contar con la Isla de Hokaido claro está, que le pertenece a su servidor. – Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en los labios de Naraku al hablar de SU isla. – Pero, porqué detenernos allí¿verdad? Cuando podríamos hacernos del control de todo el globo uniendo los dominios de los youkais que aún sobreviven. Una nación youkai por sobre todos los pueblos de los hombres dictando las leyes que rigen la vida entera. Yo mismo podría entregarle el comercio de la droga blanca y así dejar bajo sus dominios a todos los adictos de esa gran nación, si tan solo tuviera los medios para concretar su control.

- Con que eso es – Sesshomaru apoyó el mentón entre sus largas garras y una mirada hastiada le recorrió las doradas pupilas – Necesitas que lave el dinero de tus negocios. Has formado un reino subyugando hombres débiles bajo el consumo de tu tráfico pero no eres capaz de ingresar como rey al mundo del que yo soy dueño -

El híbrido frunció el seño al ser descubierto en su treta, sabía que Sesshomaru no era ningún tonto pero aún tenía la esperanza que su sed de poder lo hiciera ceder.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Nenryomaru, tu antiguo mecenas¿Ya no está dispuesto a seguir financiando tus operaciones? – una chispa de duda cruzó por los ojos de Naraku- Aaa ya veo, ser dueño del petróleo y de la droga no era una mezcla tan interesante después de todo para ese viejo youkai, especialmente cuando su "socio" quiso hacerse del negocio para sí mismo...- Sesshomaru aguardó en silencio que su interlocutor negara esa afirmación pero este ni siquiera lo intentó, era verdad, había tratado de traicionar a Nenryomaru pero por desgracia había fracasado. - …Naraku, no vengas acá a ofrecerme una horda de adictos a cambio de mi protección, deberías saber que no puedes compartir los grandes círculos con nosotros porque después de todo sigues siendo un mitad bestia, un híbrido dueño de un inframundo decadente, y eso no cambiará ni en un millón de lunas.

…………………………………

Rin miró el trozo de papel que tenían en sus manos, era una hoja de la guía telefónica que mostraba claramente una dirección bajo el nombre de "Empresas Tahisho".

-_" Con que allá arriba es donde trabajas… ahora mismo arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo"_

Rin dejó su bicicleta amarrada al poste de la entrada y sacudiendo su rodilla lastimada se dirigió directamente al ascensor, penúltimo piso de la torre Taisho, allí era donde se encontraban las oficinas de ese hombre. La muchacha no tenía la menor idea de la clase de sujeto que la aguardaba tras las puertas de caoba, y a decir verdad tampoco le hubiera importado. Una larga vida de soledad extrañando a una familia que nunca había tenido le daban las fuerzas suficientes para soportar los embistes de una tormenta, incluso los de un demonio. Las puertas del elevador por fin se abrieron dejando a la vista un pulular de gente en el lobby corriendo con documentos archivos y tasas de café, más allá, tras una pared de cristal estaba una extensa zona de escritorios y de frenéticos trabajadores atendiendo los teléfonos y las computadoras. La recepcionista tras el mostrador identificó inmediatamente a la mujer como una extraña a la empresa.

- En que puedo ayudarla – la atenta señorita del intercomunicador le preguntó.

- Busco al señor Taisho Sesshomaru, puede decirme donde está? –

Como una bruma en la mañana el murmullo cesó, los mensajeros se detuvieron a ordenar los papeles en los asientos del recibidor, las mujeres se reunieron en torno a la maquina de agua y quienes estaban aguardando aguzaron los sentidos para escuchar la conversación. Todos los presentes sabían que el presidente había pasado como un huracán despotricando contra una jovencita y querían saber si se trataba de la misma, porque de ser así sería necesario llamar a una ambulancia.

- Tiene Ud. una cita previa, el presidente e un hombre muy ocupado –

- OH yo creo que me debería estar aguardando, tenemos aún una historia pendiente que aclarar nosotros dos. No se atrevería a faltar. – Una mirada decidida se encendió en los negros cristales al recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

Un joven con un carro lleno de correspondencia se acercó a Yume, la joven de la recepción y le hablo al oido

- "he sabido que un periodista del inquisidor viene a hablar con el presidente, dicen que el tabloide quiere destruir la imagen pública de la firma." – Ambos se miraron dubitativos

- "Porqué no se ha presentado entonces como una reportera certificada!-

-"Bha, cosas de ellos, lo que digo es que podría ser ella, es mejor que pase y si nos equivocamos Utagawa aclarará el mal entendido.

- Señorita, siga hasta el fondo por este pasillo, suba las escaleras al último piso y cruce las puertas de vidrio, allí encontrará el salón de la presidencia, la secretaria personal del señor Taisho puede darle indicaciones.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y pasó por la puerta de la izquierda en pared de cristal que se encontraba detrás de la señorita Ayame. Era un cuarto impresionante, abarrotado de cubículos en los cuales sólo podías ver la coronillas de unos fervorosos trabajadores que se empeñaban en no perder sus trabajos. Avanzó por uno de los pasillos principales y pudo notar que las oficinas que rodeaban aquel campo minado de escritorios las puertas se habrían y cerraban dando instrucciones a los demás en el piso. Finalmente las amplias escaleras de acero forjado y mármol se extendieron frente a ella y rodearon por ambos flancos aquel mar de persona. Desde arriba sólo podías notar un sin fin de encrucijadas y callejones de cuchitriles de trabajo gris y azul que cubrían toda la amplitud del piso. Frente a ella al otro lado estaba la oficina de la presidencia, tomó el pasillo de la derecha y mientras avazaba siguió absorta mirando aquel incesante movimiento por el barandal.

-"_Nadie puede trabajar así, yo pensaba que las mañanas eran caóticas en el café, pero esto es demasiado para los nervios de cualquiera."_-

Así continuó rodeando por le segundo piso aquella locura mientras ignoraba que era observada por todos los ejecutivos cuyas puertas se encontraban abiertas, es que no era común ver a muchos llegar al último piso de la torre y seguramente nos les deparaba nada bueno.

De un suave empujón entró a la gran sala redonda reluciente entre el contraste de la blanca piedra y el negro de los muebles. En los sillones de la izquierda una mujer lloraba desconsolada mientras otras dos le trataban de darle su apoyo.

- Tranquila Utagawa, el señor ya te ha despedido, no puede enfadarse ni hacerte nada más porque no hayas encontrado una reemplazante.

- Es verdad, si nadie en la agencia quiere trabajar con el es por su culpa. No puede esperar que una persona con formación y decencia aguante así sus malos tratos.

- Disculpe, se encuentra Ud bien? – Rin se acercó a la mujer quien ya no aguantaba más la presión y se desmoronaba en llanto.

- No, no se preocupe todo pasara –

- Es que la acaban de despedir - La muchacha sintió pena por ella, esa misma mañana había sufrido la misma pena y sabía lo duro que había sido no llorar - aún no ha encontrado un reemplazo, así que cuando el presidente salga la regañará –

"_así que el presidente, las dos heridas por la misma arma, que coincidencia"_, - Señorita porque no se va y deja que el señor Sesshomaru se las apañe solo buscando quien le haga su café, me imagino que no le vendría nada mal por una vez.

- Ud lo conoce – La mujer mayor miró nerviosa, era sabido que el presidente tenía un oido privilegiado y más de una vez había sorprendido cuando sus empleados hablaban mal de él en el lobby.

- Puede decirse que sí –

- Entonces sabe como es el señor – la segunda mujer de cabellos cortos y pendientes de estrella la interrumpió – Lo que pasa es que durante la mañana un periodista vendrá y si la secretaria del señor no está para recibirlo peor será el artículo que escriba.

- Pero no te preocupes por ello – Rin trataba de tranquilizar a la señorita Utagawa quien estaba a punto de desfallecer por deshidratación de tanto llorara- ese ya no es asunto suyo-

- Pero… si no lo hago, el señor Taisho no firmará mi recomendación y sin ella jamás podré encontrar trabajo!! – Al parecer la mujer no tenía muchas esperanzas y las otras dos no estaban dispuestas a tomar el lugar de la pobre, ni siquiera por ese día.

- Esta bien, vete a casa, yo me quedo en tu lugar. – Las tres le miraron desconcertadas, como si ella hubiese dicho que era voluntaria para la inyección letal – Tu dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y yo te cubro por hoy, después de todo tengo que esperar que el "señor presidente" se desocupe, hay una o dos cosas que aún tenemos pendientes – el brilló furioso de aquellos dulces ojos era tan fuera de lugar como embriagante.

La pobre se fue corriendo con un brillo de esperanza y alivio.

- Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado. – La mujer mayor se puso de pie -Yo soy Mizuki Sakamoto, soy la asistente de la Vicepresidencia de adquisiciones y Finanzas.-

- Yo soy Naoko Hishida Secretaria de la Vicepresidencia de proyectos – La joven de pelo corto y aretes de estrella le tendió la mano.

- Mi nombre es Rin Tanaka, y soy secretaria de presidencia, jajajaja, mucho gusto en conocerles.- Las tres mujeres rieron de la ironía de la situación y volvieron a sus trabajos expectantes de lo que pudiera suceder.

Al cabo de una hora en que no se escuchó ruido alguno proveniente de la oficina principal un hombre de caminar cansado y cabellos marrones entró por las puertas de vidrio. Las otras dos mujeres le hicieron señas a Rin para que atendiera al periodista, una vez hecho eso podría irse y el presidente nunca se enteraría de nada.

- En que puedo atenderlo señor – Después de un año de camarena Rin sabía muy bien como tratar con las personas, era un don natural que se le daba.

- Busco al señor Taisho –

- El señor presidente se encuentra ocupado en un junta ahora mismo, si quiere puede aguardar o dejar el encargo – El hombre se extrañó de ser tratado con tanta educación por esa nueva señorita.

- Puedo preguntar donde esta la antigua secretaria del señor Taisho, la señorita Utagawa? –

- Se ha retirado enferma esta mañana, yo soy su suplente –

- Si ya lo he visto, supe que se enfermó de los nervios por los malos tratos del sujeto tras aquellas puertas, ese cobarde que no quiere dar la cara – La tensión se apoderó del recinto y todos aguardaron que de un segundo a otro la imponente figura del demonio hecho hombre cruzara el umbral furioso.

- Si así es, puede que mi jefe sea un testarudo mal nacido y sin falta de la más mínima educación. Pero de allí a que sea un cobarde lo dudo. – un pícaro guiño logró que al hombre se le arrancara una sonrisa y se aligerara la situación.

- Y dime que más puedes contarme de este hombre y su empresa, porque yo se unas cuantas cosas que podrían interesarte – El periodista le extendió la separata del artículo que estaba dispuesto a publicar esa misma tarde.

Rin se sentó y comenzó a leer párrafo por párrafo las atrocidades de las cuales se le acusaba a la empresa del señor Taisho. Absorción monopólica de conglomerados, ejercer poder sobre los parlamentarios, manipular información de la bolsa de comercio y destruir empresas de manera dudosa. La muchacha abría cada vez más sus grandes ojos y poco a poco el rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas hasta que ya no pudo más y se largó a reír.

- ¿Que te parece tan gracioso?, es un trabajo serio y va a salir a impresión esta misma tarde –

- Es que es demasiado para ser verdad, ni siquiera tienes pruebas de la mitad de lo que dices, seguramente la jauría de abogados de este desgraciado te va a comer vivo! Si esto parece cuento en vez de realidad – El hombre no sabía si enojarse por haber tildado su investigación de sensacionalista o reírse de la forma en la que se refería a su jefe como "este desgraciado".

- Mira, es bien sabido que este tipo de gente siempre se sale con la suya al interpelar una demanda por calumnias y luego ya nadie va a creer nada aunque sea verdad. Si me preguntas a mí yo no descansaría hasta conseguir la declaración del propio imputado y luego de eso lanzaría mi historia – Hishida y Sakamoto no podían aguantar los nervios, si Sesshomaru se enterara que la jovencita había dicho todo eso pronto estarían en la calle y sin posibilidades de encontrar trabajo nunca más.

- Jajja… eres muy inteligente, eso es verdad. El problema es que tu jefe se niega a darme una entrevista hace meses –

- Por eso no se preocupe, déjame tu número yo misma me encargo – Rin sonreía por dentro, era la perfecta venganza contra ese idiota –

- Muy bien, si puedes conseguirme la exclusiva cualquier noticia puede esperar, eres un sol niña, un sol – Rin sonreía al otro lado del escritorio y las mujeres a su izuierda no daban crédito a sus oídos, en un par de minutos había logrado que el reportero abandonara sus intenciones de publicar el descrédito absoluto.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron de par en par y un exaltado Naraku cruzó la estancia sin dedicarle una mirada a nadie en el salón, sus intentos habían fallado y sólo consiguió acrecentar el odio que sentía pro el Taiyoukai. Pasó altanero junto a la muchacha y el reportero pero éste último no paso por alto el rostro del hombre que acababa de abandonar la oficina de presidencia.

- Mis ojos me engañan o es el mismísimo Unigumo quien ha dejado el despacho?- Tenía razón, esta empresa está relacionada con el tráfico de drogas.

Rin recordó un párrafo del artículo y por una extraña razón se sintió llamada a aclarar esa situación. De alguna forma inexplicable sabía que el Señor Sesshomaru jamás andaría con tipos como esos.

- Ya vez lo que tiene que soportar el señor, hombres como aquellos no descansaran hasta echar mano a cuantos negocios fructíferos tenga nuestra nación, pero el señor Taisho se ha mantenido firme hasta ahora, jamás cederá una sola acción de su compañía. Oye, eso sería una buena historia no te parece, saber en que malos pasos anda Unigumo, estoy segura que esta compañía no es la única sobre la cual tiene puesta la mira –

El periodista miró a la muchacha para averiguar porque le decía todo eso, pero no pudo ver mentiras en sus ojos, y la duda que le había planteado era auténtica e ingenua. Ese era el mayor don de la muchacha, nadie podía decir que no a sus dulces ojos color noche.

- Está bien, creo que sería algo bueno sobre lo cual poner el ojo. Pero recuerda lo que me has prometido. Nos vemos prontos. – El hombre hizo una reverencia hacia la puerta de madera y agregó – Nosotros también nos veremos luego, no le quepa la menor duda. – Tomó el artículo y se marchó de la oficina.

- Pasa a mi oficina – Sesshomaru había estado escuchando toda la situación desde que el reportero entrara al salón y ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas con la mirada fija en la negra cabellera de Rin. Las mujeres contuvieron el aliento y zambulleron las cabezas en el alto de papeles que habían en sus escritorios.

Allí estaba recargado contra su alto respaldar negro, recortando sus platinados cabellos que se sujetaban en un coleta tras su nuca. Era un dios en aquella posición y así había logrado intimidar a muchos hombres de mundo, incluso unos cuantos habían terminado con ataques de pánico o infartos al corazón.

- ¿Que haces acá? – Sesshomaru esperó que la chica saliera corriendo frente a la presión que estaba ejerciendo pero en vez de eso se acercó y sentándose en el taburete de la izquierda se cruzó de brazos.

- Preguntas que hago aquí además de salvarte el pellejo con ese reportero?, pues vengo a que arreglemos cuentas tu y yo. – la muchacha agitó los cabellos de su larga melena y con los ojos profundos de ayer lo miró llena de confianza y sin una sola gota de temor. Aquellos hipnotizó al demonio y aguardó pasiente a que la muchacha terminara con su alegato.

- Pues quiero como mínimo una disculpa, yo no soy cualquier cosa que puedas tratar a golpes y mucho menos una pieza de tu ajedrez para que dispongas de mi vida. Por tu culpa no tengo trabajo ni de que vivir así que quiero una disculpa. –

- mmm – Sesshomaru se inclinó sobré el escritorio y apoyando su mentón entre las garras la miró directamente a los ojos, en verdad que era de un porte formidable y aquellos dorados cristales explicaban porque muchos preferían perder sus empresas antes que enfrentarse a ese Dios hecho hombre – No esperes una disculpa de mi parte –

- Que?...pero… - Estaba estupefacta balbuceando incoherencias frente aquel adonis de purpuras marcas en el rostro.

- A mi me parece que ya tienes trabajo, así que nada te debo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

- Pero… - Rin se quedó enterrada en el sofá sin entender nada.

- Cuando salgas reagenda todas las citas que tenía para esta mañana y colocalas en la tarde, y no me interesa si los otros no pueden, Sólo avisame cuando lleguen. La próxima vez que ofrezcas algo asegurate de poder cumplirlo, porque no he accedido ni accederé nunca a recibir a esa carroña de reporteros en mi despacho. – Sesshomaru abrió un pesado libró y el sordo ruido de la s páginas sacaron a Rin de su estupor.

- Hai… - Se dirigió con el corazón en lamano a la puerta, el trecho le parecía eterno, como si nunca pudiera arrancar de esa habitación.

- Una última cosa¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Tanaka, Rin Tanaka – tomó el pomo de la puerta y cerró el gran bloque de madera dejando a un Demonio petrificado resonándole el sonido de su voz

_-"Tanaka, Rin Tanaka"_

* * *

_Y bien, que les pareció esta capi?... verdad que sessh se veía hermoso cuando le restregaba en la cara a Naraku por su insolencia??? seeeeee... y que decir cuando se recarga sobre el escritorio para poder mirar a Rin a los ojos... haaaa sigo babeando jejeje.._

_Que será lo que hará el Taiyoukai ahora que ha descubeirto que la muchacha que se parece a Rin tambien comparte el mismo nombre???? Se quedará tranquilo Naraku con la negativa del principe???? todo eso y más en el proximo episodio. Estará en unos 10 días más, en todo caso luego publicaré la fecha definitiva en mi perfil, pero de todos modos el capitulo saldrá ne una semana un poco más... no se imaginana lo que viene ahroa... no apato para cardiacos porque aún cuando sea un ejecutivo de alto munod pues sigue siendo un youkai _

_ya no les molesto más, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y dejen muchso reviews... como dice un amiga: Un Fic con reviews, es un fic feliz. _

_Sayonaraaaa_


	4. ¿Angel o Demonio?

Lo primero es disculparme por mi tardanza, la universidad me absorve como un imán y no puedo decirle que no. Sin embargo, les traigo de todos modos el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. En estos momentos estoy en períodos de examenes finales pero en dos semanas salgo de vacaciones de invierno y prometo terminar la historia en ese período... quízás no tanto como terminarla porque quedan muuuchas cosas aún por suceder y por descubrirse. Ya sin más preambulos les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4

**¿ ANGEL O DEMONIO ?**

Sesshomaru se quedó sentado en su mullido sofá de negro respaldo con la música de esas palabras destrozándole los tímpanos._ "Rin"_. Esa muchachita malcriada no solo tenía los mismos ojos de su amada, también llevaba el mismo nombre. ¿sería posible acaso, que después de tantas lunas, ella hubiese llegado a él?. Habían pasado casi 500 años desde que su luz se había extinguido en un mudo suspiro. Si tan solo hubiera en ese entonces dejado a un lado su orgullo de demonio para permitirse amarla no tendría nada que lamentar ahora. Le dolía recordar esa vida con ella, esas tardes que parecían vivas e inmutables en su sonrisa, realmente la había amado siempre, desde que era una niña molesta. Adoraba los pequeños pasos que le seguían y quedó deslumbrado con la transformación que la llevo de ser una niña a ser una mujer. Quedó prendado de esos profundos ojos negros y no percibió que el tiempo se le acaba a su humana. Las tardes anidaron en su pelo y aquel grácil andar se volvió cansino y sereno. Recordó aquellas mejillas pálidas y curtidas por el paso de los años que se enfriaban lentamente bajo la pálida luna mientras la muerte finalmente la arrullaba en su seno. Largos años permaneció velando una tumba que ya ni los fríos huesos guardaba, mucho tiempo permaneció alejado del mundo hasta comprender que sin ella no tenía vida. El taiyoukai había caído víctima del amor, ese humano sentimiento que ha destruido imperios y derrotado al más valiente.

Tras las puertas de caoba podía escuchar la voz de la Rin que reía sin pesar alguno en su corazón. Sesshomaru estaba frustrado. No, no podía ser elle, no quería que fuera ella. Se acercó al mueble junto a la ventana y acudió a lo único que lo calmaba últimamente, tomó una botella de wisky y cerrando las persiana de un golpe quedó sumido en la mas triste penumbra mientras el dorado elixir recorría torpemente aquellos gélidos labios.

Felicidades Tanaka- Hishida le palmeo la espalda dulcemente sentada en el borde del escritorio- aunque no estoy muy segura si debo felicitarte o darte el pésame, jejeje-

¿En realidad ese hombre es tan terrible como todos dicen?-

Oh no, es mucho pero, si supieras las cosas que hemos visto desfilar en estos escritorios. Si me dieran un Yen por cada empresa que los hombres de esa familia han destruido ya sería millonaria – Sakamoto rió quedamente cubriendo el sonrosado de sus mejilla.

Y no es lo único que se sabe de él – la joven de cabello corto agregó- Dicen que varios grandes del gobierno han "desaparecido" después de visitar esa oficina –

¿Quieres decir que es un asesino?- Rin miró asustada al estudio que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras allí adentro el demonio comenzaba su segunda botella.

En realidad nunca le han relacionado con nada de eso...-

Hay una muerte ... – la señora Sakamoto dudó frente a la mirada de las dos jóvenes – Hace unos años escuche del vicepresidente de finanzas que el señor presidente estuvo casado una vez.

Casado??- Rin no cabía del asombro. Era cierto que aquel hombre era imponentemente atractivo, pero de allí a que alguna mujer aceptara pasar la vida con su frío carácter parecía imposible.

Sí, eso sucedió hace unos años. En el tiempo que la empresa estuvo a cargo del comité administrativo porque el señor Taisho padré dejó de venir. En ese tiempo sólo enviaba las instrucciones de que hacer y había más libertad para comentar cosas – la mujer añadió en un susurro apuntando la punta de su nariz a aquella oscura habitación que todos temían– no se si me entienden-

La joven de cabellos cortos y pendientes de estrella asintió con la cabeza. La mujer mayor continuó.

Un día cuando nadie lo esperaba el señor Sesshomaru apareció y ocupó su lugar, un hombre frío y devastado. Nadie dijo nada, era la viva imagen de su padre. Dicen que fue un vividor empedernido durante toda su juventud hasta que la catástrofe toco a su puerta. Regresaba de alguna de las tantas fiestas en la ciudad y el señor Taisho iba manejando, ebrio como de costumbre. No se sabe muy bien lo sucedido, sólo está claro que el auto quedó destrozado en el fondo de un barranco, la mujer murió y el resultó sin un solo rasguño. Dicen que planeó todo desde un comienzo para deshacerse de ella y que dirigió el auto hacia el despeñadero y escapó antes de que explotara.

Bha, eso es mentira – la señorita Hishida la detuvo- si eso fuera cierto el señor debería ahora tener cincuenta años y no debe pasar de los treinta. Son sólo rumores de pasillos, además¿cómo es posible que hiciera tal maniobra si estaba completamente borracho? – Rin tuvo que aceptar que tenía un punto en eso.- lo que yo he oído es un tanto distinto. Según Yume, la recepcionista, el señor presidente estuvo acompañado por un tiempo por alguna mujer, no se si efectivamente se casó con ella pero dicen que le dio un hijo.

¿Tiene un hijo!!! – Eso era demasiado, cada vez creí menos en lo que oía.

En realidad no, y ese es el asunto. Dicen que una madrugada salió furioso de su mansión, pasó demasiado rápido por la entrada principal y lo arrolló. Parece que el niño murió o quedó en estado de coma de por vida, la mujer lo abandonó y él se transformó en el hijo de... bueno – Hishida se corrigió – en el que es hoy. El caso es que en el fondo tiene las manos manchadas después de todo...

Rin miró a la negra puerta como si pudiese ver algo a través de ella. Todas esas historias tejían una tela difusa y misteriosa sobre aquellos dorados ojos que todo lo absorbían en la mirada. Sólo despertaban su curiosidad y un extraño deseo de hurgar en aquél duro semblante. Algo en ese rostro impasible le parecía triste y solitario a la vez, al igual que su propio corazón. En el interior de aquella oficina un demonio retorcía sus garras furioso por los susurros de esas arpías que habían afuera. La mayoría del tiempo lo que esas escorias humanas hacían o dejaban de hacer le tenía sin cuidado, no eran dignas de ponerles atención, sin embargo, algo era distinto esa vez. Avanzó torpemente y trastabilló sin poder vadear la esquina del gran escritorio, tomó un nuevo sorbo del etiqueta negra y se recostó en un sofá cobijado en la oscuridad de la tarde que caía ya sobre la gran ciudad.

La noche silenció el edificio se fue silenciando poco a poco e incluso esos dos hombres estirados que se disputaban las vísceras de la compañía dejaron sus oficinas y se marcharon a casa. Las dos mujeres hacía mucho habían terminado su trabajo y la joven Rin aún hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para comprender el sistema que la señorita Utagawa usara para llevar registro de las actividades de presidencia.

-Aaaaa... es imposible, nunca voy a comprender esto. – Rin miró su reloj y asombrada descubrió que ya pasaban de las once.

Era hora de irse a casa, hecho una mirada a la oficina de su jefe. Llevaba horas adentro sin dar señales de vida, se dio valor a si misma y en puntillas de pies se acerco a la entrada, poso su oído junto a la abertura que dejaban las dos grandes puertas al juntarse. Trató de guardar la calma pero su corazón acelerado la delataba, repicaba desbocado dentro de su pecho. Aguardó unos minutos petrificada en la misma posición con la mejilla presionada en la calidez de la madera, nada pudo percibir del otro lado. ¿Acaso él había salido sin que ella lo notara? o ¿ es que acaso algo le había sucedido al gran hombre de cabellos platinados?. El solo pensarlo le removió el estómago y la mano se movió temblorosa hacia el pomo de la puerta. El aire se detuvo a medio camino a sus pulmones y el tiempo se congeló, el eterno momento en que tardó en abrirse aquella puerta sin saber que la aguardaría del otro lado. El interior estaba completaente oscuro sumido en la negra noche que todo lo consumía. Avanzó a tientas guiada por la luz que se colaba desde el recibidor circular hasta el escritorio, estaba vacío y todo en calma a su alrededor. Quizás realmente se había marchado sin que ella lo notara, removió con los dedos los desordenados papeles que había sobre el mesón y se topó con un vaso de grueso vidrio.

Eso ...es... mío...- el frío aliento de Sesshomaru le clavó en la nuca mientras le susurraba a sus espaldas.

Imperceptible como una bestia al acecho la había acorralado, estaba detrás de ella con su alto porte cortándole la huída. Notó que el demonio se acercaba un poco más y rodeando su cintura con el brazo cogió el baso de mano. El contacto con esa piel acerada la sobrecogió, podía sentir como sus pies se hacía aire y quedaba suspendida en aquél gélido contacto.

¿ Se te perdió algo? – Rin dio vuelta sobre sus talones asustada y sin saber que contestar.

Los dorados ojos la atravesaban como si estuviese hecha de cristal y el olor a alcohol golpeó sus sentidos. Estaba tan cerca que el distinguía el vaho de su respiración, las púrpuras marcas en sus mejillas endurecían aún más aquel nacarado semblante. Sesshomaru acortó la distancia que aún se sostenía entre los dos y ella sintió como aquella platinada cabellera le acariciaba su piel.

¿Vienes a averiguar si soy el demonio que todos dicen que soy? –

No ... no es eso ... no – Rin negó temerosa, aquel triste reflejo que antes le causaba ternura se desfiguraba bajo la cruda rudeza de esas palabras. Trató de alejarse de allí pero el firme agarre de aquella mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

Te dije que no te convenía hacerme enfadar – sin notarlo Sesshomaru cerró aún mas las garras en torno de aquella delicada extremidad.

Haaaa... ya basta... me está doliendo... – instantáneamente el demonio abandonó y dio un paso atrás bruscamente. La luz iluminó unas temerosas lágrimas que rodaban por sus cándidas mejillas.

Corrió sin detenerse y cruzó la recepción de presidencia hasta abrir de par en par las grandes puertas de vidrio. Todo estaba desolado y nadie pudo ver como el miedo se desbordaba por borbotones de sus ojos. El hombre de porte impresionante, el de los tristes ojos dorados, era también un monstruo oculto bajo piel de príncipe. Bajó las escaleras y cruzó un bosque de cubículos abandonados sin detenerse hasta llegar al ascensor, sólo quería abandonar aquel lugar. Se arrulló contra la esquina del ascensor abrazandose a si misma para calmar sus nervios, aquel trayecto era eterno y le pareció que nunca acabaría. Por fin las puertas se abrieron y frente a ella se extendía la salida, necesitaba salir de ese edificio porque sentía que se iba a asfixiar si no lo hacía. Corrió desbocada hasta la calle y no se detuvo ni siquiera al cruzar la calle, lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo mas pronto posible.

El ruido de la bocina de un microbús la devolvió a la realidad, Rin quedó petrificada parada en mitad de la calle mientras el vehículo se le venía encima. Todo pasaba lentamente pero sus músculos no reaccionaban a ponerla a salvo, lo último vio fue una gran mancha blanca cubrirlo todo y luego la calma. No sentía dolor sólo una inmensa calma y unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían de la cintura. Su rostro permanecía hundido en una cálida oscuridad que olía a pinos.

Tienes fascinación por lanzarte frente a los vehículos, es la segunda vez el día de hoy que te pones en esta situación – La voz que venía de aquel hombre que la sostenía era el mismo grave susurro que minutos antes le había espantado.

Tomó fuerza y levantó lentamente el rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con Sesshomaru. Aquellos dorados ojos inexpresivos tenían ahora un brillo profundo que antes había visto, lo conocía muy bien porque cada noche la vehía acercarse a ella y perderse luego. Se arrebujó nuevamente en ese abrazo y ocultó el rostro en aquellos platinados cabellos. De alguna manera que no podía explicarse Sesshomaru había bajado desde el ultimo piso y la había puesto a salvo en la hacer de enfrente.

Sesshomaru sintió la cálida respiración de la muchacha en su pecho y aquellas pequeñs manos tiritar contra su torso. Aguardó sin decir una palabra hasta que sintió que el corazón de Rin se hubo tranquilizado. La bajó lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo y se apartó de ella, el frío de la noche la sacó de aquel ensimismamiento y la devolvió a la realidad. Frente a ella tenía la portentosa espalda del Señor Taisho que se disponía a volver a su oficina.

Mañana la llegada es a las 8:00 en punto...- Dio dos pasos y volvió el rostro de perfil para clavarle la nuevamente gélida mirada - y recuerda que está prohibido entrar a mi oficina- Rin lo observó alejase hasta que su figura se perdió tras las puertas del edificio.

Aquella noche el demonio estaba sentado en el patio frente al cerezo, nuevamente acompañado de una botella vacía pero esta vez la lucidez de su mente vagaba por otros lados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era otra mujer la que le quitaba el sueño, de alguna forma esa jovencita. Un impulso le había llevado a salvarle la vida cuando notó que sus latido se detenía, la gran dignidad de su raza había desaparecido y por un instante el gran vacío que anidaba en su pecho se sintió más ligero. Tomó el envase vacío dispuesto a arrojarlo y se enfrentó a una visión sobrecogedora, de alguna manera estaba traicionando su recuerdo al no sentir aquel vació eterno y profunda angustia que su ausencia provocaban. Aspiró el aire cálido de la tarde y su olor a fruta fresca cruzó el muro de los días.

Se levantó y siguió el camino que dictaba su propia tristeza, descorrió aquella puerta y entro a la que antaño fuera su habitación. Cruzar el umbral era como volver el tiempo atrás a un momento detenido en que había conocido el reflejo de la felicidad. Los doseles de seda que enmarcaban aquel futón en el suelo estaban viejos y raídos por los siglos, sin embargo, parecía que el devastador devenir de los días no tuviese cabida en aquel lugar. Todo estaba intacto, de la misma manera como ella lo dejara, los peines y la ropa aguardando por una dueña que no regresaría. Avanzó unos pasos y pudo sentir ese dulce aroma en la habitación, parecía que de un momento a otro fuese a escuchar aquella dulce vocecilla que tanto extrañaba. La veía dormir plácida como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el negro cabellos desbordándose en cascadas sobre la almohada y su pausada respiración se oía venir desde lejos. Salió furioso de aquel lugar¿qué estaba esperando? Ese era simplemente un monumento al pasado, no sacaba nada alimentando la esperanza que un día pudiera simplemente despertar y que todo fuera como antes de aquel largo y mal sueño. Ella se había ido y lo único que quedaba en ese cuarto para él eran recuerdos que minaban la poca alma que le quedaba. Alzó la mirada y vio una luna llena burlándose de su desolación.

En otro lado de la ciudad una muchacha dormía bajo la misma luna y se encaminaba a una cita muy especial. Estaba parada con los pies descalzos sobre una tierra húmeda y fría, la redondez de la luna asomaba tras las copas de los árboles y el caminante sombrío se acercaba vistiendo sus albas vestiduras. Acunaba algo en sus brazos con infinita ternura y absoluta devoción. Su tristeza era implacable y desbordaba desesperanza en cada paso que daba. Aguardó con ansias el momento en que el cruzara frente a ella, sabía que de alguna manera él comprendía como ella se sentía. Su andar lo acerco a Rin y ella pudo ver como el bulto tomaba forma. Una mujer tendía todo su peso en aquel regazo y a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores su rostro mostraba muchas menos lunas vividas. El cabello ahora negro se mecía con la brisa y se entretejía con las hebras blancas de su compañero. Siguió con la mirada absorta en la sorprendente transformación que había sufrido la anciana, la observó hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de ellas y ya no pudo aguantar más una punzante sensación en el pecho. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos dorados cristales que la perforaban, una bocanada de aire se atoró en su garganta mientras el corazón le retumbaba en sus oído. El hombre siguió su camino como si no hubiese visto nada en ella, como si fuese transparente, continuó avanzando y se perdió como siempre en los lindes del bosque.

Rin se despertó sobresaltada cubierta de sudor, eran recién las dos de la mañana y no podía comprender lo sucedido. ¿Porqué?,¿porqué después de tantos años el ahora la había mirado?...su respiración aún agitada y la sangre que le subía a la cabeza le hacia dar vueltas en un sin fin de preguntas a las cuales no podía responder.

-

* * *

Les ha gustado? espero que si, yo estaba suspirando cuando él la rodea con sus brazos y le arrebata el vaso de sus manos, uuuuf, ya quisiera yo estar en su lugar. Snif snif... penita snif... el pobre Sesshi vivió toda una vida con su amada Rin y nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella ni se permitió amarla... pero eso ocurrió la priemera vez.

Hay muchos detalles importantes en este episodio y les adelanto que en el proximo vendrá la revelación ... que sucederá? ... Entenderá Sesshomaru que Rin es Rin¿Porqué el sueño de Rin ha cambiado¿¿será cierto alguno de los rumores que rondan en torno del bello sesshomaru¿¿Porqué Sesshomaru concerva esa habitación si le trae tantos recuerdos??? muchas preguntas que se resolveran en el proximo episodios... estará bueno (mejor que este al menos) solo pido un poco de paciencia.

Lo ultimo pero no por eso lo menos importante, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias... muuchas muchas gracias por los post que me han dejado... me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le ha gustado esta historia. Me dan mucha alegría cuando ya estoy chata de las pruebas y los trabajos encontrarme con esas sorpresas... en verdad un millón.

nos leemos en el prox episodio... byeeeeee


	5. Sakura

Hola a todas nuevamente. Considerando que me voi a desaparecer por un tiempito porque empiezan mis exámenenes y haciendo caso al comentario que el ultimo capitulo terminó un poco triste es que decidí subirles ahora la continuación. Un detalle para que me esperen a que me desocupe. Bueno sin más les dejo para que lean.

* * *

Capítulo5

**SAKURA**

Los pliegues de las sábanas se apegaban a su piel sudorosa y sus manos trepidaban en un intento compulsivo por acomodarlas. Una y otra vez doblaba y alisaba en borde de la blanca tela con la vehemencia de quien intenta borrar de ellas los vestigios de un candoroso encuentro. Sentada sobre la cama con la delgada tela de su camisón acariciándole la piel Rin respiraba pausada, tratando de acompasar nuevamente sus latidos. Hacía casi diez años que ese sueño le visitaba en las noches, a veces distanciado en el tiempo y otras en un continuo que la acosaba incluso durante el día. Diez años que conocía a aquel hombre90 triste y cansado, diez años hacía que compartía resignada ese andar desolado, y luego de tanto tiempo haciéndose ambos muda compañía él le había mirado. Aquellos orbes de oro se clavaron directamente a sus negros ojos, un segundo tan solo en que aquel inmenso dolor que ambos soportaban se hizo uno. Un sólo desazón compartido por dos almas y no por ello menos agobiante. Miró nuevamente el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, las tres menos diez. Intentó arrebujarse bajo las mantas para conciliar nuevamente el sueño pero cada vez que cerraba los párpados unos ojos brillantes le salían al encuentro. Agotada de intentar descansar con tan profundas pupilas escrutándote en la quietud de la noche optó finalmente por levantarse. Vagó en su pequeño cuarto deteniéndose ya una vez junto a la ventana ya otra para mirarse al espejo, la imagen que este le devolvía la sorprendía. Ya no era la niña de siempre, poco a poco se descubría una mujer tras el velo de los años.

- "_¿Qué es lo que ese hombre ha visto en mí?, que es lo que hay en su mirada que me es tan familiar?. Siento que debo salir a buscar algo que he perdido pero no consigo recordar lo que es…"-_ Se sentó en el suelo junto a las cortinas de su pieza que ondeaban suavemente en la cálida brisa que anunciaba el otoño–"… _Esa pobre anciana… se veía tan joven esta vez, tan apacible como siempre pero daba la impresión que sus oportunidades de conocer la vida fueran menos que antes, su rostro era lozano y sus cabellos negro azabache sin sombra del paso de los años. Una pena que alma tan joven deje este mundo y sin ver crecer lo que ha sembrado a su paso…"-_ Una honda tristeza le oprimió el pecho al pensar en ello.

Así pasó la noche en vela pensando en aquel caminante, tan real para Rin como ella misma, e incluso más. El frío que precede al Alba le erizó la piel, pronto el sol despuntaría y tendría que decidir si abandonar aquel empleo o aventurarse con lo que pudiese pasar. No era una decisión para tomar a la ligera, después de todo aquel hombre podía ser sumamente peligroso y como ella lo había comprobado, sin embargo, también podía ser un ángel que la cuidaba desde algún oscuro rincón. Aquella imagen romántica que se construía de su jefe borraban lentamente las preguntas inconclusas que sus sueños despertaban.

- "_Sesshomaru Taisho¿quien eres en verdad?"_- Abrazó sin darse cuenta la almohada de su cama y la imagen de aquel hombre apoyado sensualmente contra el escritorio le arreboló las mejillas.

Tomó el primer turno para el baño, aún la casa estaba en silencio y oscura pero nada sacaba con simular que el sueño alguna vez vendría. Bajo al comedor a desayunar cuando el alba teñía de gris los recodos de las cosas ahuyentando la negrura que había llegado con la noche. Estaba en pie, lista para enfrentar un nuevo día, fuera lo que fuese que aquello significara. Rin Tanaka no se dejaba desanimar por pequeños tropiezos. El sonido en la cocina le advirtió que ya no se encontraba sola, empujó levemente la puerta batiente que la separaba de aquel repicar de ollas y platos para encontrarse con la señora Fuchida.

- Niña!! No te aparezcas así de pronto que me espantas… ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada? Si tú no asomas la nariz a no ser que estés retrasada ya para salir – La señora Fuchida la reprendía dulcemente.

- jaja es verdad, suelo ir un poco tarde a todo pero esta vez no tengo prisa, aún faltan dos horas para mi hora de entrada-

- ¿Es acaso que piensas ir a trabajar después de lo sucedido? – La mujer se preocupó al imaginar a la dulce Rin teniendo que lidiar con un hombre de tan mal carácter – Tu sabes que después de todos estos años puedo esperarme con el alquiler hasta que encuentres un nuevo trabajo pequeña –

- Oh no será necesario, en realidad creo que no es tan malo si aprendo a conocerle. Recuerda que también te conté anoche lo bien que se portó conmigo con el incidente el bus, si no fuera por él ahora mismo no estaríamos acá platicando – Rin asomó pícaramente la lengua sobre el labio superior en una seña de la poca importancia que le daba al riesgo que había corrido por su culpa. Mejor así, personas como Rin no debería nunca ver la maldad ni los peligros que en cada esquina se ocultan, son almas demasiado puras para haber venido a este mundo.

- Quizás tengas razón… ¡pero de no ser por ese señor nada hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar –

- … - Rin se encogió de hombros, la señora de la pensión tenía razón – "…p_ero algo hay en él que me causa curiosidad…"_- Se dijo a sí misma-_ "…incluso me despierta ternura. Pareciera ser verdaderamente un mal parido de primera, sin embargo, aquellos ojos consumen como el vórtice de un huracán y te arrastran a las profundidades de su alma. Es una dulce invitación a conocerlo y creo que voy a aceptar_"- La muchacha se metió la tostada a la boca y no dijo ninguna otra palabra, sólo se limitó a sonreír bobamente dejando que sus pensamientos volaran lejos con él.

No importa cuanto nos esforcemos en cambiar, hay pequeños detalles nuestros que siempre persistirán en el tiempo porque son los sellan quienes somos en realidad. En el caso de Rin su inocente despreocupación de las cosas mundanas se veía relejada en un simple acto tradicional: nunca andaba a la hora, siempre llegaba tarde y era imposible que alguien le hiciera manejar su vida por las manecillas del reloj. Sí, en este caso ese era su sello y por muy temprano que se hubiera levantado aquel día no sería la excepción.

- AAAAAHHH… pero que tarde es!!!! – nuevamente se había entretenido en otra cosa y se le había pasado la hora.- No puedo llegar tarde, él dijo a las ocho en punto. Nos vemos en la noche señora Fuchida, y no se preocupe que todo irá bien hoy.

Rin salió en busca de su bicicleta pero recordó el día anterior, estaba hecho un desastre inservible después de su primer encuentro con Sesshomaru y no había tenido tiempo de repararla. No cabía la posibilidad de ir en ella, a menos que súbitamente le crecieran manos en la espalda y pies en la cabeza para poder montarse en ella. Rin corrió calles abajo hasta cruzar la vía principal para montarse en el metro, detestaba viajar apiñada en la hora pico de la mañana, por eso se había comprado aquella bicicleta, pero con tal de no enfrentarse a esos hermosos ojos dorados cuando se enfurecían hacía cualquier cosa.

-"_… en realidad cuando se enfada no se ve tan mal después de todo¿verdad?... jijij pero qué cosas digo!!! Si apenas le conozco.."_- Si alguien tuviese tiempo en esos minutos de prestar atención al resto del mundo notaría que la Joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura se reía nerviosamente .

Rin miró una última vez su reloj de pulsera, las ocho y cinco, estaba a una cuadra de distancia y se podía decir que técnicamente había llegado a tiempo. Entró a toda velocidad al edificio como una locomotora a vapor pero chocó contra algo duro e infranqueable que la lanzó al suelo de espaldas y le revolvió la cabeza por un momento.

- Llegas tarde – La mole contra la que se había cruzado era ni más ni menos que Sesshomaru Taisho.

Pero quien en todo el mundo tiene tanta mala suerte para toparse con su jefe el segundo día de trabajo cuando vienes llegando técnicamente a la hora (Técnicamente a la hora moderadamente atrasada XD). Una mano fría como el hielo la tomó del brazo y sin hacer esfuerzo alguno la puso nuevamente de pie. Rin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, el cuadro que tenía en frente la había dejado embobada. A unos treinta centímetros sobre su cabeza unos ojos dorados la inspeccionaban fríos e inescrutables , unos plateados mechones rebeldes los enmarcaban cubriendo suavemente aquella luna creciente tatuada en su frente. Lentamente como transportada en una nube dio una paso atrás y el porte completo de ese adonis se le presentó. Traía un pantalón negro demasiado ajustado en ciertas partes para los pudorosos ojos de Rin, una franela de cuello alto delineaba cada contorno de aquel atlético ser en un gris piedra y finalmente el saco colgando majestuoso de su brazo. La chica no atinó a decir una palabra (NA: y quien sí podría frente a tamaño monumento a la belleza… ejem perdón me dejé llevar XD).

- Yo… yo… - el Vicepresidente de adquisiciones que estaba con él se quedó extrañado al ver que la joven no hacía una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Sólo se limitaba a balbucear y mirarlo a los ojos¡a los ojos!! por Kami!!

- Necesito el contrato de adquisición que está en mi estudio, en mi casa. –

- El contrato??? Pero yo pensaba que esta reunión a la que se dirige era para negociar los términos de la adquisición… ¿Cómo sabe que aceptarán todo lo que les proponga? – Rin no entendía muy bien el funcionamiento de los negocios pero aquello era obvio, nadie en su sano juicio va a una negociación esperando que todo resulte como quiere, por algo se llama Negociación.

- Oh, no te preocupes – El vicepresidente intervino con una sonrisa de suficiencia– Aceptarán… aceptarán.-

- Mi chofer te llevará y no te retrases. Lo necesito a las 12:00 , no a las 12:05.– Sesshomaru le dedicó una profunda mirada que, con mucha imaginación, bien pudiera confundirse con una sonrisa, aunque repito: con mucha imaginación. – El demonio blanco se montó en un elegante auto negro y desapareció.

- ¿Señorita Tanaka? – Un joven vestido de de gris con un sombrero en la mano le llamó.

- hai..-

- Debo llevarla inmediatamente a la mansión Taisho –

- Esta bien… - Rin sintió que por fin había encontrado un jefe que entendía el significado de "técnicamente a la hora". De alguna manera sabía que él no se había enfadado con ella realmente y de alguna forma él sabía que nunca podría hacerlo.

El largo camino hacia la residencia de Sesshomaru era un maravilloso viaje que te transportaba lentamente a través del tiempo y del mundo entero. Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad donde las montañas coronadas de altos árboles se perdían en el horizonte, los vestigios de la bulliciosa civilización quedaban atrás y podían escucharse incluso el sonido de los pájaros que aleteaban por allí. Era una paraje envidiable el que Sesshomaru veía todas las mañanas de camino al trabajo. El auto llegó a su destino y al bajarse Rin no pudo menos que maravillarse, aunque luego de todo lo que había visto no le asombraba. Aquel hombre vivía ni más ni menos que en un palacio de dos plantas escalonadas. Debía tener unos cuatrocientos años de antigüedad si no es que más, de comienzos del período kinsei. La maravillosa arquitectura asomaba imponente entre el verde circundarte. Rin entró temerosa a la casa y el decorado interior la llevo de regreso a la época feudal. Una armadura negra como la noche adornada por una estola de blanco pelaje custodiaba la entrada al salón. Todo estaba oscuro aunque el sol afuera brillaba intensamente, Rin cruzó la estancia y acarició suavemente la cubierta del piano, el lienzo de una mujer madura le devolvió una sonrisa petrificada en la tela. Avanzó por el corredor y la cálida sensación de la suave madera bajo sus pies le trajo la nostalgia de otros días, descorrió la puerta del estudio al final del pasillo y tal como él lo había prometido sobre una mesa baja estaba el grueso documento. Se apresuró a tomarlo pero algo desvió su atención, sobre un altar de negra piedra dos espadas se extendían recostadas en su reposo de madera, detenidas en el tiempo desde hacía mucho. El blanco y el negro que en ellas contrastaban le dieron a Rin la impresión que eran antiguas enemigas. Acarició la más ligera y aquel sentimiento que crecía en ella le inundó la garganta. Decidió mejor marcharse y volver a trabajar, quizás alejarse de aquel lugar la aliviaría. Deshizo sus pasos dispuesta a salir pero una curiosidad enorme se anidó en su pecho, a su derecha un recodo se abría paso hasta un corredor iluminado por el sol, seguramente se trataba de un patio interior muy común en la arquitectura de aquella época. Dio un segundo vistazo y su ímpetu inocente pudo más que su responsabilidad, tomó aquel corredor y se guió por la calidez de la mañana.

Como lo había previsto una amplio jardín se extendía frente a ella dispuesto de los más delicados detalles, los restos de lo que fuera una laguna artificial llena de peces de colores podía verse en un lado y un puente curvo cruzaba mas lado más estrecho. Imponente en el centro de aquel lugar, rodeado de botellas vacías, un tronco delicado y gris hacía sombra sobre sus secar raíces. Triste y yermo como el corazón de su dueño. Los tres flancos del jardín estaban rodeados de un corredor abierto de labradas columnas y puertas cerradas, todas cerradas menos una, una que había sido dejada abierta por error la noche anterior. Rin sació su curiosidad y se aventuró a entrar donde nadie la había llamado, asomó la cabeza a aquel cuarto y se maravilló de los doseles de seda y de los biombos labrados con los más bellos paisajes medievales. Doncellas bordadas en todas las paredes ilustrando hermosas escenas de cuentos infantiles. Aquel lugar místico lleno de polvo y años le apretaba el pecho en un grito desesperado de hacerle recordar. Miró el futón en el centro de la habitación y se sobresaltó, allí recostada en profundo sueño una pequeña niña reposaba. Descorrió la tela que cubría su cama para poder verla mejor y asombrada por la belleza de la pequeña se arrodilló a su lado. Debía rondar unos cinco años, el cabello negro como la noche, la piel blanca como la de Sesshomaru y la misma luna creciente tatuad en su frente, innegablemente debía ser su hija. Recordó la historia que Hishida le había contado, aunque en ella el muerto había sido un varón¿estaría muerta realmente la criatura?. Rin estiró sus delicados dedos hasta tocar las mejillas de la niña y un frío glacial le atravesó en un primer momento, lentamente percibió la cálida respiración acompasada, estaba dormida simplemente, ida de ese lugar. Rin se entristeció al pensar que tan tierna criatura dormía eternamente en un coma profundo, acarició sus cabellos esperando que despertara en cualquier minuto pero nada sucedió, con una angustia irreparable en su corazón se despidió de aquella bella durmiente y besando su frente se marchó.

El resto del día transcurrió en un frenético desfilar de papeles y abogados, reuniones y amenazas entre la corporación Taisho y las empresas Nakamoto. Para el final de la tarde el trato estaba cerrado y una nueva firma se unía a la larga lista de las posesiones de Sesshomaru. Había sido una larga jornada pero el presidente de la compañía aún no abandonaba el edificio, Rin se preocupó en pensar que la pequeña que había visto esa mañana estaba sola sin nadie que la atendiera en caso de emergencia mientras su padre se la pasaba bebiendo encerrado en el despacho. Todos comenzaron a marcharse y pronto la última luz fuera del recibidor de presidencia se apagó, sólo quedaban ellos dos y los encargados del aseo que pronto aparecerían. Miró el reloj: las nueve de la noche y su jefe aún debía recorrer dos horas en automóvil para poder llegar a su hogar.

-_"… no es bueno que una niña permanezca tanto tiempo sola en esas condiciones…"_- Rin se armó de valor y golpeó las negras puertas de caoba

– diculpe señor Sesshomaru, ya me iba y quería saber si necesitaba alguna co… – El hombre tras el escritorio le devolvió una profunda mirada abrasadora, definitivamente estaba bebiendo nuevamente, el vaso junto a él lo confirmaba

- Perdón pero me parece que ha sido suficiente de esto por hoy – Rin se adelantó y quitándole el vaso de las manos salió de la oficina directamente al baño para botar su contenido.

Sesshomaru estupefacto no podía creer los bríos que tenía aquella muchacha, nadie, nadie en el mundo entero podía decidir por él cuando era suficiente. Por favor, estaba hablando del príncipe Youkai, el gran Sesshomaru, Lord Youkai de las tierras del Oeste y ahora de toda la isla de Honshu, no tenía derecho siquiera a hablar en su presencia, era una humana por Kami!!!. Luego de unos minutos su mente se aclaró y se levantó furioso de su sillón dispuesto a abofetearla hasta que aprendiera cuales eran los límites, cruzó la puerta con el puño crispado pero un vaso humeante se interpuso en su camino. Rin le tomó la misma mano con la cual pretendía darle una lección y abriendo esos torpes dedos depositó en ella el café caliente.

- Va a destrozarse el hígado si sigue tomando así y ya sabemos que no puede darse ese lujo. Ahora beba y márchese a su casa. – Rin empujó suavemente aquella garra para que acercara el vaso a su boca. Sentir el calor de esa pequeña mano le hizo olvidar todo lo que había planeado, en realidad que tenía agallas y también dulzura.

- Beba antes que se enfríe- La joven ordenó y lo dejó libre para que lo hiciera - está lo suficientemente negro para que pueda manejar sin terminar estrellado contra un poste en su lujoso convertible pero sea prudente porque después de todo no es más que un hombre rico montado en un pedazo de metal – Tomando su bolso dio media vuelta y desapareció tras las puertas de vidrio.

Sesshomaru se llevó el negro brebaje a los labios mientras se recargaba majestuoso en el marco de la puerta y un brillo profundo cruzaba aquellos orbes de oro. Tal vez un acto así mereciera la muerte, pero eso lo dejaría para más adelante, por ahora sólo disfrutaba cada sorbo amargo con obediencia. Algo de verdad tenían aquellas palabras pero de ahí a compararlo con un simple humano le causaba gracia y, aunque no estuviera listo aún para reconocerlo, le encantaba que ella se preocupara por él, aún cuando no tuviera sentido era agradable. Apuró la última gota y se marchó, después de tanto tiempo dormir para variar no le sentaría mal.

Entró a su hogar y notó como el aire estaba impregnado de aquel olor a fruta fresca que Rin poseía, un rastro inconfundible delataba que esa mañana había estado allí. Por un capricho siguió el rastro a través de la estancia y absorbió cada migaja de su presencia, la presencia de una humana en el palacio de Sesshomaru era algo que no se veía hacía siglos. Avanzó por el corredor sumido en aquellas divagaciones cuando notó que la pista doblaba a la izquierda directamente rumbo a aquella habitación, la serena compostura del demonio se tensó y en un segundo cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de la cama adoselada. Temía lo peor y estaba en lo cierto. Vacío, el futón estaba vacío. Cada rincón estaba impregnado del olor de Rin, las paredes, los muebles y el dosel descorrido, había sido ella. Registró la habitación con la mirada sin éxito, la pequeña no estaba por ninguna parte.

- Sakura – Sesshomaru llamó pero sólo obtuvo un infranqueable silencio como respuesta.

Aguzó los sentidos y trató de encontrarla, era inútil, nunca había podido detectar su presencia aún cuando la niña se encontrara junto a él. Era una sombra que no podía ser encontrada si no quería serlo, una habilidad especial de la hanyou que él siempre había detestado. Odiaba no poder rastrearla siendo el más diestro de todos los inuyoukai, y sin embargo su madre, siendo una simple humana, siempre sabía donde hallarla. Odiaba tanto en ese momento que ella ya no estuviera, de seguro sabría que hacer. Revisó la mansión de cabo a rabo y su sangre empezó a hervirle en el cuerpo, los ojos se le tornaron rojos y unos feroces colmillos asomaron a los finos labios, hubiera matado a Rin en ese instante si no estuviese tan preocupado por la seguridad de la pequeña mocosa, salió raudo de la mansión y arrasó con los alrededores para encontrarla.

- Rin!!!! Riiiiin!!!! – Ayame la recepcionista le gritaba exasperada al verla salir del elevador – El señor Presidente ha llamado furioso esta mañana, no se lo que hiciste ayer cuando fuiste a su casa pero esta descontrolado, ha dicho que vayas inmediatamente en cuanto llegues, el chofer está abajo –

- Hai!!- Rin se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas?!! – Ayame la atajó a mitad de camino

- … - Rin no entendía la pregunta – a… a su casa –

- ¿pero acaso estas loca niña?...no te he dicho que está furioso acaso. Es mejor que te escondas no se, es un hombre peligroso y quien sabe lo que podría pasar.- La chica realmente estaba preocupada, no es que conociera mucho a Rin ni que le importara sobremanera pero frente a ese ogro era un acto de humanidad.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada y es mejor aclararlo ahora mismo. – El timbre del ascensor sonó y la joven de largo pelo ébano se montó en él.

Durante todo el camino pensó que era lo que podía haber molestado tanto a ese hombre. Seguramente se había extralimitado al entrar sin permiso al cuarto de la pequeña pero él no tenía como enterarse, o si?. El viaje terminó más pronto de lo que había imaginado y sin darse cuenta el chofer se detenía frente a la puerta.

- Señorita – el hombre del traje gris le habló – Si no desea bajar puedo llevarla de regreso a la ciudad. Yo entiendo. –

¿Porqué todo el mundo la trataba como si estuviera caminando a la silla eléctrica?. Rin tomó su chaqueta y su bolso y bajó del auto. Cruzó la calzada de adoquines y entró en la casa. Todo estaba silencioso y calmo, ni un solo rastro del hombre furioso y trastornado que todos temían. Una quietud tensa inundaba el ambiente. Entró a la sala esperando que el hombre alto de cabello largo saliera a su encuentro pero nada pasó.

- Ohayô gozaimasu – Rin llamó. Aguardó un momento y al no escuchar respuesta se aventuro un poco más, tal vez estaba en su despacho y no le había oído. Se detuvo junto a una mesita de pared con una vieja fotografía de un hombre encorvado y volvió a intentar. - Ohayô gozaimasu !!!!

- Okaasan?? –

Rin se quedó petrificada, le había parecido escuchar una dulce vocecita de niña. Luego de unos minutos preguntó nuevamente.

- Okaasan?? – Indudablemente había sido una niña y la voz una salía de abajo de la mesita que tenía a un lado.

Rin se agachó, levantando el mantel verde aterciopelado y descubrió a la misma pequeña de cabello negro que se escondía temerosa en la oscuridad. Le tomó de la mano para sacarla de allí pero al niña se estremeció con el contacto y rehuyó asustada hasta donde Rin no podía alcanzarla

- Está bien, no voy a hacer daño, puedes salir –

La niña tomó la mano que Rin le tendía y lentamente salió de su escondite. La miró de pies a cabeza, era tan frágil y delicada como una flor en primavera, el cabello negro estaba todo enmarañado pero brillaba radiante, los labios eran dos pequeños botones de cerezo y el tatuaje en su frente relucía con un púrpura intenso. Qué clase de padre marcaría de semejante manera la piel de una criatura. Acarició las mejillas de la pequeña y se detuvo en sus ojos, eran dorados como el oro, igual que los de Sesshomaru, pero algo había en ellos. Estaban opacos, perdidos en el infinito, aquellos bellos orbes estaban velados a la luz y no podían ver, por eso se había asustado tanto cuando la había tocado, pobre criatura.

- ¿Estas bien? – Rin la revisó su temperatura y buscó alguna herida aparente pero todo parecia en orden. Subitamente el rostro de la niña había cambiado y una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en sus lábios y abriendo sus brazos gritó.

- Okaasaaaan!!!!!!!! –

- Oh!... no pequeña yo no soy… - Las manitas pequeñas se entrelazaron en su pelo y la el pequeño rostro cubierto de lágrimas se refugió en su cuello. La niña estaba desconsolada y antes que pudiera hacer algo se había acunado en su regazo. La arrulló para calmarla y fundidas en un abrazó aguardó hasta que terminara de llorar.

(N/A: Okaasan mamá)

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... era verdaaaaad... Sesshomaru tenía un hijo!!!!!!!! (bueno en realidad una hija) ¿pero cómo!! Sesshomaru tienen una hija pero según él mismo nunca paso nada de nada entre él y Rin (osea la rin de hace 500 años) ... entonces: quien es la madre????...(además es una niña pequeña) pero...Sakura de dice Okasan (mamá) a Rin, es que acaso Rin tuvo una hija y ha perdido al memoria?...¿Será que sesshomaru traicionó el recuerdo de Rin con otra? o ¿será que Sakura se ha confundido¿Será que este mundo se ha vuelto loco??? ... (no en realidad el mundo esta igual que siempre es la autora la que se desquició)... jejeje les voy a dejar con la intriga hasta mi regreso pero les aseguro que todo tendrá una explicación, no me maten por haber transformado a Sesshomaru en padre soltero...prometo que les compensaré por ellos y luego.

Nuevamente gracias por leer esta loca historia y recuerden, como dice una amiga: Un fic con post, es un fic feliz XD


	6. Hija del Taiyoukai

Ácá les traigo un nuevo capitulo donde podrán encontrar algunas pistas del origen de la pequeña misteriosa... y por la pregunta acerca de si alguna de las opciones que les dejé al final de ultimo capitulo eran ciertas.. pues la respuesta es Si y No jejej... ya veran. Bueno sin más les dejo el cap para que los disfruten y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 6 

**HIJA DEL TAIYOUKAI**

-

Rin no podría saber cuanto tiempo permaneció en cuclillas sosteniendo a la pequeña niña en su regazo pero en algún minuto sus lágrimas habían cesado. Aspiró profundo y el dulce olor de la criatura, tan familiar como lejano, le dio una profunda serenidad. Una calma total en su alma, como la del extraviado que ha encontrado su camino de regreso a casa o como la del olvidado que ha sido remembrado en la historia. Un aroma que lentamente la arrulló a ella también en una quietud plácida que se extendía por la habitación, un aroma a fruta fresca y flores de cerezo.

- Okaasan… - El murmullo de la pequeña la arrancó del narcótico trance y la devolvió a la realidad.

- Oh, no pequeña, yo no … yo me llamo Rin–

- Eso ya lo se, jijiji – La niña se rió de la ingenua aclaración que le había hecho la mujer de negros cabellos – Entonces te tengo que llamar Rin Sama?

- No, no es necesario ser tan formal. Dime simplemente Rin. Y tú¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Soy Sakura, Sesshomaru sama me dijo que nací cuando floreció el árbol de cerezo del jardín. ¿No te acuerdas? –

Rin se levantó y quedó pensativa recordando el viejo tronco yermo que había visto en el jardín. No podía estar refiriendo a ese árbol de cerezo, probablemente aquel añoso tronco había perdido la vida hace siglos y no hubiera visto una flor pender de sus ramas en más lunas de las que la pequeña pudiera imaginar. Algunas cosas de las que decía no tenían mucho sentido para Rin.

- ¿El árbol del jardín¿Sesshomaru Sama?-

-Sí, te acuerdas de Sesshomaru sama ¿Verdad? –

- Es tu padre

- Uuuuf, al menos te acuerdas de eso.- La pequeña Sakura se dio por satisfecha y tirando del borde del pantalón agregó – Rin-chan, ya es hora del almuerzo?, es que tengo mucho hambre-

- Oh no te preocupes, ven conmigo a la cocina y te prepararé algo de desayunar – era verdad, seguramente no había comido algo sólido en mucho tiempo – heeem… ¿por donde está la cocina? –

- De verdad que no sabes? – Rin negó con la cabeza – Está cruzando el jardín, también se puede llegar por dentro de la casa si atravesamos la sala de estar y el salón de recepciones. Aunque a Sesshomaru sama no le agrada que correteemos dentro de la casa, por eso siempre usamos el corredor que bordea el jardín.-

Sesshomaru debía ser un padre muy estricto si es que no permitía que su propia hija paseara por los salones principales de la mansión. De todos modos la joven se encogió de hombros, habían tantas cosas de ese hombre que desconocía y que ansiaba descubrir. En medio de sus cavilaciones extrañó el eco de pasos a sus espaldas y al voltear notó que la pequeña no estaba con ella.

- ¿Sakura? – Rin desanduvo sus pasos y allí la encontró, parada aún junto a la mesita de pared y agitando suavemente su manita tratando de encontrarla.

- Riiin-chan! –Por un momento Rin había pasado por alto que la pequeña Sakura no podía ver y era comprensible, su infinita ternura y seguridad fácilmente hacía olvidar esos dorados ojos segados a la luz.

- Ahora toma mi mano y no la sueltes -

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con el primer gran problema. Un departamento de soltero es siempre un desastre en las áreas culinarias, pero un palacio de un Demonio soltero era un asunto de proporciones. Todas las superficies estaban pulcramente labradas pero cubiertas de botellas vacías y vasos destrozados. El piso a mal traer develaba que en muchos años nadie había tomado el aseo de ese lugar en sus manos y menos pensar en haber utilizados las hornillas para algo más que encender cigarrillos. No era un buen lugar para que la niña anduviese, podría enterrarse algunos de los vidrios al no verlos. Rin la tomó en sus brazos y apartó una silla de la mesa que estaba arrimada a la ventana.

- Quédate acá mientras yo preparo el desayuno¿Que te gustaría comer?-

- Bacalao hervido con sopa de fideos!! – Rin miró a su alrededor y dudó que hubiera bacalao en las alacenas.

- Mmm mejor que sea una sorpresa – Una sorpresa sería si la pobre muchacha conseguía algo comestible en ese lugar… (N/A: comestible y que no la atacara cuando intentara cocinarlo jejeje)

Registró gaveta por gaveta y solo había trastos viejos y mucho polvo en la mayoría de ellas. En otros cuantos habían botellas a medio vaciar y frascos de conservas que bien podían tener siglos de antigüedad. Al cabo de una media hora lo único que había conseguido eran unas cuantas verduras medianamente comestibles, un poco de arroz y un gran frasco de ciruelas en conservas. Apartó lo que comprendía eran los restos del vicio de Sesshomaru, limpió un poco la cocina y se dispuso a preparar verduras y arroz al vapor. Puso las ciruelas en un cuenco y se las dio a la niña mientras terminaba de preparar la comida.

- Te ha gustado?, se que está un poco desabrido porque no he encontrado la soya en ninguna parte –

- Está muy bien, es mejor así porque sino se te hubiera pasado la mano y lo habrías dejado salado –

-Jajajaj, es verdad, siempre se me pasa con la So… oye como sabes eso? –

- En realidad que no sabes nada de nada¿verdad? eres muy graciosa, Jajaja- Sakura apuró una gran porción de arroz a su boca. Para estar privada de la vista era increíblemente diestra con las manos.

- Es cierto!!!, tu papá querrá saber que ya estás despierta. Sakura, termina tu comida para que podamos cambiarte la camisa de dormir por algo más apropiado. Voy a avisarle al chofer que iremos de vuelta a la ciudad. ¿Esta bien si te quedas sola por un momento? –

-Claro que sí, ya no soy una niña pequeña sabes?- Rin se preocupaba demasiado, Sakura era una niña común y corriente que casi podía valerse por sí misa.

La joven dejó la cocina y cruzó por la corredera que daba al salón de recepciones. Era una habitación muy amplia que permanecía hace mucho tiempo en penumbras, matizada de una tenue calidez que se filtraba indiscreta por las ventanas cerradas que daban al jardín. Las maderas del piso finamente lustradas brillaron con la luz que se coló desde el marco de la puerta y descubrieron un salón vacío decorado de los más finos tapices de la época kinsei. Cruzó Rin en puntillas temiendo estar irrumpiendo en un lugar prohibido y se desplazó silenciosamente hasta la puerta corredera que había en el otro extremo. Adivinaba que tras ella se encontraba el salón de la armadura por el cual había entrado así que empujó con fuerza para poder descorrer los maderos apretados por el tiempo y la humedad.

Unos ojos rojos le aguardaban del otro lado, encendidos como llamas ardientes y expeliendo chispas asesinas por las pupilas. Rin dio asustada un paso atrás para intentar escapar de ellos pero una criatura mortal no puede enfrentarse a la rapidez del príncipe de los Youkais. Las garras frías de Sesshomaru se cerraron en torno a su cuello y la elevaron del suelo mientras aumentaban la presión sobre aquella marfilada piel. Rin sintió que el aire moría de camino a sus pulmones y que el asfixiante agarre del Demonio le comprimía las vértebras del cuello. Gruesas lágrimas quemaron sus ojos y le empañaron la visión mientras sentía que estos iban a arrancársele de las cuencas. Inútilmente intentó con las uñas sacarse aquel grillete de su garganta pero estaba cerrado en torno a ella con la implacable rigidez del acero. La cabeza le zumbó en los oídos y la desesperación atravesó su alma como una flecha ardiente en la penumbra. Más allá de todo ese sobrecogimiento de terror una voz grave e implacable le llegó junto a su rostro. Con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con aquellos ojos homicidas.

- ¿Que hiciste con la niña? – Rin movió la boca tratando de explicarle pero ningún sonido logró traspasar ese cercó gélido de Sesshomaru – Anoche desapareció de su cuarto y no la he encontrado. Te advierto que si algo le pasa esto será sólo una muestra de todo lo que vas a sufrir – La muchacha se convulsionaba pendida de su brazo intentando desesperadamente negar con la mirada

- Padre! Detente! - Inmediatamente el asfixiante tormento cesó y Rin sintió cómo su cuerpo se precipitaba directo al suelo. Una bocanada de aire entró anhelante a su pecho y atropelló a su paso una garganta lastimada.

- Sakura? – La niña corrió hasta la mujer que yacía tendida a los pies del Youkai y acarició sus cabellos dándole consuelo.

- Es Rin, vino a buscar a Sakura, no le lastimes por favor – La mirada estupefacta del demonio blanco se tornó dorada como el sol y sus grandes colmillos desaparecieron tras el impávido semblante – Sesshomaru sama, ella es mi amiga… ¿Puede quedarse?... ¿puede?

La mujer en el suelo se tomó del cuello tratando de ordenar lo sucedido en su cabeza, Unas manos fuertes y cálidas la tomaron de los hombros y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la compostura .

- No me toque!! – Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos presas de una mezcla de rabia y terror.

Claramente Lord Sesshomaru había cometido una grave equivocación, tantos años ocultando el secreto de su indefensa hija de oídos de ciertos enemigos que aún sobrevivían lo había tornado paranoico. Era imposible imaginar que Rin hubiera intentado secuestras el cuerpo de su pequeña que apenas si respiraba en un mundo tendido entre la vida y la muerte.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la mujer para tranquilizarla pero una bofetada voló por el aire en dirección al anguloso rostro de marcas púrpuras. El silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras aquella pequeña mano se sostuvo a mitad de camino detenida por la misma garra que minutos antes tratase de matar a su dueña. Quietos en medio de una sala vacía se quedaron sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Dos pares de ojos que se absorbían mutuamente en la mirada sin saber si se odiaban o se deseaban. Eterno fue aquel instante en que él detuvo aquella cálida piel entre sus dedos, una sensación tersa y delicada igual a la Rin que él había amado. No se animó a dejarla ir por temor a que ella quisiera nuevamente lastimarlo, por temor a que ella se marchara, por temor a que no hubiese otra oportunidad de sostener así su mano nuevamente.

- Estas bien? – sus palabras profundas cavaron en Rin el desconcierto. ¿El se preocupaba por ella?.

- Yo... s-si , el… el cuello me, me duele un poco.-

Sesshomaru tomó delicadamente el mentón de la muchacha y lo levantó para poder ver mejor aquella piel blanca que había lastimado y girándolo suavemente en un semicírculo examinó la extención de su imprudencia. Unas gruesas marcas rojas comenzaban tímidamente a aflorar surcando su tez inmaculada. El demonio acarició levemente aquellas laceraciones con el reverso de su dedo índice, desde el lóbulo de la oreja a la base del cuello, era una forma casi humana de decir lo siento, la única manera tosca y esquiva que concebía de pedir disculpas. Rin sentía aquella caricia como si fuera directa sobre su corazón lastimado, un toque de vida a un alma seca y hundida en un profundo abismo.

- Vivirás -

- Que bien¿Puede quedarse entonces? – Sakura preguntaba con el rostro iluminado por la ilusión.

- ..mmm…- Sesshomaru sólo gruño sin soltar la mano de su joven asistente, una humana en el palacio del Taiyoukai no era una decisión para tomar a la ligera - Que es ese olor? –

- Es el desayuno!!!, Rin ha preparado verduras al vapor para comer. Padre quieres venir-

- Hay suficiente para otra ración si quiere acompañarnos- Rin no sabía si el señor Taisho había simplemente adivinado o podía realmente sentir ese aroma tan tenue viniendo de la cocina.

- …- Sesshomaru volvió la mirada a su pequeña que hacía significativos gestos para que aceptara – Vamos – y sin soltar la mano de Rin cruzó la estancia con paso sereno.

Al llegar a la corredera que separaba el salón de la cocina se asombró del cambio que había sufrido aquella habitación, quien diría que debajo de tanto traste suelto y botellas rotas se escondía un lugar que, a la luz de la mañana, podía incluso considerarse acogedor. Sesshomaru se acomodó en la silla que momentos antes ocupara su hija y en su postura más arrogante se deleito de ver como Rin iba de un lado a otro seguida de la pequeña niña tomada de sus faldas.

- Aquí está, disculpe si ha quedado un poco pobre de sal, es que no he encontrado la soya –

-No tengo. Mejor así que salado –

- .. heee….- Eso era una conspiración? Acaso era tan fácil adivinar lo mala que era cocinando? Una vergüenza.

La comida pasó rápidamente en un tortuoso silencio donde nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Compartir la mesa era agradable, pero ese hombre que todo lo observaba con sus doradas e inquisidoras pupilas hacían que el más mínimo bocado quedase atorado en la garganta. Rin tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza que quería preguntar: lo primero Que le había pasado a la niña?, Porqué estaba sola? Y donde estaba su madre?, pero cada vez que la muchacha se daba ánimos para interrogar a aquel ser imponente se encontraba con aquellos dorados cristales que de reojo le daban una implacable negativa. Definitivamente nada sacaría con intentar escudriñar en él, era después de todo muy hábil al manejar a la gente y en mantener la distancia, lo mejor sería esperar y preguntarle a la Sakura. Fuera como fuera el espíritu curioso de Rin no se podía quedar con la curiosidad, debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera para entender esa extraña situación y asegurarse que no era realmente un asesino.

- Es hora de ir a la oficina, no te demores – Sesshomaru se levantó y cruzó la mansión hasta llegar al recibidor dispuesto a marcharse

- Señor Sesshomaru!!!.. Señor Sesshomaru espere!!...- Rin iba detrás de él con la pequeña niña que corría tomada de sus faldas- … y Sakura?

- …- El demonio no entendió a que se refería con eso y en una severa mirada la interrogó – ¡Que pasa con ella? –

- Va a dejarla acá? –

- … - Claro que sí, no iba a estar acarreando a un hanyou por toda la ciudad, no era digno de un Youkai.

- es demasiado pequeña para que se quede sola en casa, podría pasarle algo… dada su condición, si quiere yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella por hoy mientras trabaja –

- Rin…vuelve a la oficina, hay cosas que debo hablar con mi "hija" – La muchacha no pudo decir nada más frente a esas palabras definitorias. Se despidió apresuradamente de la niña que acababa de conocer y se subió al carro para que el chofer la llevase de regreso a la ciudad.

- Tu condición? – Sesshomaru sopesó las palabras de Rin, que es lo que había hecho Sakura?

-Puedo ir Sesshomaru sama, puedo ir con Ud a la ciudad? - La niña estaba parada junto al sofá con una inocente sonrrisa y estirando levemente su mano en busca de su padre para que este le sirviera como guía

- Deja de fingir al desvalido, eso te funcionara con la humana pero se perfectamente que no necesitas de un lazarillo para caminar – Era verdad, después de todo Sakura era una Hanyou, hija del más extraordinario perro Youkai, su fino oído y olfato le mostraban el mundo aún cuando no pudiera ver sus colores.

- Que aguafiestas es Sesshomaru sama – descubierta en su artimaña la desvalida niñita se transformó en una arrogante criatura de no más de un metro de alto que recorría la estancia como si pudiera ver exactamente donde su padre se encontraba.

- Que es lo que estás haciendo? - El ácido tono del youkai detuvo en el acto el andar despreocupado de Sakura, después de todo él aún era el príncipe al que debía respetar.

- Voy al coche para ir a la ciudad, hay uno aparcado fuera de la casa, desde acá siento el olor. –

- No hablo de eso – El demonio se impacientaba con su pequeña, tenía un carácter muy difícil que le recordaba la misma insolencia que él ostentaba – ¿ por qué finges frente a Rin? Ten un poco de dignidad.

- ¿Por que¿Acaso no lo sabe? –Sakura le dirigió una mirada muy suspicaz al demonio que tenía en frente.

- Ella no es tu… - Sesshomaru se detuvo, no tenía el valor de decirlo. Algo muy profundo en él se rompía sólo con recordarla y se hundía en un profundo abismo.

- Estas seguro?...- Sakura siguió caminando rumbo al auto para recorrer una ciudad muy distinta a la que ella había dejado – Sabe Sesshomaru Sama, puede que Rin-chan no sea en verdad mi madre, así como puede que en verdad sí lo sea y eso es lo que le asusta. –

El demonio blanco crispó las garras dispuesto a arrancarle la legua a esa arpía que él mismo había engendrado, no era posible que tal indefensa y tierna criatura vapuleara tan cruelmente la verdad ante sus ojos. Sin hacer caso del fulgor rojizo que asomaba a los ojos de su padre la niña continuó .

- Le asusta pensar que Rin sea mi madre, porque eso quiere decir que también sería la mujer que Ud. desea y que no se atrevió a amar cuando tuvo la oportunidad –

-Te equivocas ella no es, no puede ser –

- ¿No puede o no quiere que sea? – Era exasperante la menera en que Sakura podía leer en él como si fuera un libro abierto – ...Y dicen que la ciega soy yo. En fin, debemos apresurarnos, el olor de Rin-chan se ha alejado mucho y yo prefiero estar con ella. –

Diciendo esto la pequeña se montó en el asiento del copiloto y aguardó a que el demonio la siguiera. Mordiéndose la lengua de indignación el gran Señor de toda la isla de Honshu azotó la puerta del coche al subir, bien sabía que una batalla de dos testarudos como ellos no terminaría nunca pues ninguno estaría dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer, conocía demasiado bien a su pequeña como para estar seguro que no se movería de ese asiento si bien cayera la noche o se acabase el mundo. Dio una mirada de desprecio a la hanyou que alegremente tarareaba junto a él sin darle importancia a la furia que le embargaba. Le hervía la sangre por el simple hecho de verla tan tranquila, una criatura que pudiera conocerlo tan bien en su manera de pensar y además que estaba conciente que él no podía hacerle daño, era muy peligrosa, bastaba que un día decidiera traicionarle y se convertiría en una molestia de proporciones. Sesshomaru le dio de fondo al acelerador sin percatarse que alguien más los estaba observando.

- Señor Sesshomaru… mmm… ¿codeándose de humanos y de hanyous? Una vergüenza para el príncipe Youkari jajaja…. – Naraku se deleitaba observando como aquella pequeña hacía y deshacía sin que el demonio dijera una sola palabra – Aunque pensándolo mejor, sus aficiones a gente inferior pueden ser de gran utilidad al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Primero lo primero... grax por todas aquellas que leen esta disparatada historia, espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, si no es así pues perdonenme por este largo y tedioso cap, les prometo que el proximo se pondrá mas interesante y emocionante y así los siguiente.

Diez puntos por Sakura!!! nuestro Sesshomaru ha encontrado la horma de su zapato (que más esperaban si es la hija del Taiyoukai XD)... huy esta niña está segura que ha encontrado a su Okaasan... Tendrá razón?... además afirma que ha encontrado tambien a una segunda mujer, la amada tel taiyoukai, la Rin que todos conocemos... mmmm ahora van entendiendo??? jijijij... espero que si porque ya les he dado demasiadas pistas. Ahora solo esperen y les dire el como y el cuando todo esto se enrredó.

Yap, les dejo por el momento y la proxima semana sin falta les subo la continuación, que espero quede mejor que esta. Un besote a todas a la distancia y nos estamos leyendo. Byeeeeeeeeee


	7. El límte de la paciencia

_Despues de mucho he decidido retomar esta historia y aunque no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera espero poder terminarla antes del final de este semestre. Ya disculpandome por la tardanza, es que realmente la Universidad me impide ser más regular, pero si pueden esperarme de cuando en cuando entre las actualizaciones prometo solemenemente traerles esta historia hasta el final. _

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 7

**EL LÍMITE DE LA PACIENCIA**

_(Sombras del pasado I)_

_**&&&...Fin flash back...&&&**_

_Una alta figura blanca caminaba con paso sereno mientras le seguían de cerca una pequeña cosa verde y una anciana montada en un dragón. El rostro impávido del demonio blanco se contorsionó en un suave movimiento antes de volverse hacia sus acompañantes._

_- Descansemos-_

_- Pero amito bonito – el sapo saltó de su lugar agitando las manos – Si apenas hemos avanzados unos pocos kilómetros y ….-_

_De un fulminante latigazo que repicó en sus pies el pequeño youkai cerro su molesto pico y miró azorado en dirección donde su amo tenía los ojos prendados. La anciana mujer a duras penas se sostenía sobre la espalda de la criatura y su respiración cansada anunciaba lo peor. _

_Con delicadeza el Taiyoukai tomó aquel cuerpo frágil en los brazos y sus cabellos blancos se mezclaron con los suyos propios en un posesivo abrazo. Lentamente el ocaso comenzó a caer el en mundo y traería consigo la oscuridad más infranqueable que Sesshomaru hubiera conocido jamás. Con sumo cuidado depositó a la anciana mujer en el suelo y apoyó en la hierba esa blanca piel que aún olía a fruta fresca, ella cerraba sus ojos presa del agotamiento que significaba toda una existencia. Ella, la humana, la niña, la mujer, la anciana que él había conocido se disponía ahora a cruzar el umbral que se eleva entre la vida y la muerte. El demonio desenvainó la espada para repetir aquel ritual que se había vuelto tan cotidiano en aquellas últimas lunas, sólo rogaba impotente que la muerte no fuera caprichosa esa vez y le ahorrara el sufrimiento a la hora de reclamarla._

_- No, no lo haga – En un suave murmullo la anciana abrió unos ojos profundos como la noche que se cernía sobre ellos y se tragó en esas palabras hasta el último rayo de luz que había en el mundo para el Taiyoukai._

_- Rin… -¿Estaba entendiendo bien lo que pedía¿Acaso ya no deseaba seguir junto a él?_

_- No, no es que desee dejarlo – Sólo ella podía leer así en su voz impenetrable – Pero debo hacerlo. Mi tiempo se termina y aunque mi alma sepa que siempre le pertenecerá al amo Sesshomaru mi cuerpo ya no tiene fuerzas para continuar. Puede darme nuevamente un soplo de vida, pero sólo será eso, un vano soplo, porque nada hay en estos huesos que pueda contenerlo y así como la brisa ligera pasa, ese soplo también me dejará – _

_Una lágrima amarga rodó por la piel curtida al sol de los años sabiendo que aquella era la despedida. Sesshomaru comprendió que cada aliento que salía de su boca venía cargado con una verdad innegable que ni siquiera el podía acallar. Se sentó junto a ella y sostuvo sus manos entre sus garras mientras que el calor lentamente se desvanecía._

_- ¿Va a extrañarme? – El demonio no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su mirada y Rin esbozó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre._

_Rin sabía que su amo la recordaría y pudo finalmente llevarse aquellos dorados ojos prendados en su alma en el último viaje que recorrerían juntos. La respiración cesó y el demonio cargó nuevamente el cuerpo sin vida del único ser que había amado. De la única criatura digna de él, de la mujer que siempre le había seguido y a la cual nunca dijo nada._

_- Vamos – indicó a su lacayo y continuó su andar._

_- ¿A… a donde? – el sapo se limpiaba las copiosas lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos intentando detener el llanto que acudió de todos modos._

_- A casa…- _

**_&&&...Fin flash back...&&&_**

-

-

Rin cruzó tomó el ascensor sumida en sus pensamientos, en su mente se alternaban unos sanguinarios ojos rojos dispuestos a matar y unas doradas orbes que la habían mirado con profunda ternura y arrepentimiento. Su mente divagaba entre una y otra sin poder discernir cual de ellos eran los verdaderos. Por un lado sentía miedo y deseos de salir huyendo pero por otro esos ojos como el sol eran un hilo de aire que se le colaba por el cuerpo y la suspendía en vilo por el aire sin dejarle volver a la tierra, sin dejarle sentir nada más que la profunda necesidad de refugiarse en su cálido abrazo.

- Rin¿Estás bien¿Qué te ha pasado? – La señora Sakamoto había acudido en cuanto le vio cruzar las puertas de vidrió y la tomó del mentón para examinar las profundas marcas.

- Si ese mal nacido te ha hecho algo debes decirnos, esto no puede quedar así – Hishida estaba furiosa – si necesitas protección tengo un primo en la policía y el…

- No, no. – Rin las detuvo algo azorada – No es necesario, sólo ha sido un mal entendido. Ya todo está aclarado.

- Un mal entendido? – Ambas mujeres se miraron - ¡estas loca!, definitivamente te sacaste un tronillo.

Rin se tapó instintivamente el cuello con la solapa de la chaqueta mientras intentaba dar una justa explicación a los hechos, pero nada de lo que decía podía convencer a esas dos que sólo había sido un accidente sin malas intenciones. En realidad sólo ella podía imaginar siquiera que aquello no guardaba la clara intención de matarla, podía pensar así porque sólo ella había sentido esa cálida mirada pidiendo perdón mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la piel lastimada. Ese aroma a pinos sobre su cuerpo y el contacto frío de su piel que quema como la nieve, Rin se ruborizó al recordar la cercanía que ambos habían compartido en ese momento y cómo había detenido su mano cuando ella quiso golpearlo. Su corazón se aceleró al imaginar esas manos nuevamente entre las suyas y no se dio cuenta que unos pequeños pasos descalzos entraban en la habitación circular.

- Rin-chan!!!- Sakura la llamó a voces desde la entrada del recibidor y la sacó de su estupor-

- Acá estoy – Rin acortó la distancia hacia la niña que se acercaba a tientas atravesando el salón y la tomó en brazos.- ¿pero que es lo que hacer tu sola por acá?

La muchacha fue hasta su escritorio y sentó a la pequeña en la cubierta para poder mirarla mejor, pudo ver que aún llevaba puesta el camisón de dormir y no se había siquiera peinado el pelo o puesto calcetines.

- Vine con Sesshomaru sama – Las otras dos mujeres aguzaron el oído al escuchar el nombre salido de los labios de una pequeñita.

- ¿Y tu papá sabe que andar revoloteando por acá? – _"papá"_ los dos pares de orejas que seguían atentamente la conversación casi se caen al suelo al oír aquello – O es que ya te escapaste nuevamente?

- ¿Insinúa que no se donde esta mi propia hija? – La potente voz del señor Taisho resonó a sus espaldas mientras cruzaba el hall furioso –a mi oficina.

- Hai, Señora Sakamoto¿podría quedarse con Sakura un momento? – la mujer asintió dudosa – y tenga cuidado que gusta de esconderse –

- Rin!! Es para hoy! – Sesshomaru insistía desde adentro y con una mueca de fastidio la muchacha cruzó aquel temible umbral con paso ligero y despreocupado.

Las mujeres se quedaron mirando alternadamente a la puerta ahora cerrada y a la apequeña niña que balanceaba los pies aún en el escritorio. Ambas tenían la misma palabra sonando en sus cabezas. _"Rin"_, el señor la había llamado por su nombre?, pero ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo?!!!.

- Quiero que consigas los estados financieros de la empresas petrolíferas del señor Waine y también que registres sus proyectos de investigación vigentes en las fuentes nacionales – Sesshomaru se dirigió al bar y tomó una botella mientras le daba las instrucciones a su secretaria.

- Porque no le ha cambiado la ropa? – Rin permanecía apoyada contra la puerta con la mirada perdida en el techo como si en él estuviera la respuesta – Tampoco tiene zapatos puestos¿la ha traído así todo el camino? – El demonio quedó anonadado con aquellos comentarios. ¿Qué diablos tenían que ver eso con lo que él le había dicho?

- ¿No entendiste lo que te ordené? – Sesshomaru inquirió con el licor temblando en su mano amenazante con rebalsar el baso.

- Ah, eso. – Rin caminó lentamente y se acomodó en el asiento a la izquierda aún pensativa – Eso es ilegal así que no puede hacerse. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro – le miró fijamente esta vez - ¿Por qué la ha traído sin abrigarla¿Acaso quiere que se enferme?

Enfermarse?, eso era completamente absurdo!!! Era una hanyou, por kami!!!. Además no le estaba preguntando si esos "_tramites"_ eran legales o no. Sólo quería que los hiciera y ya!!. ¿Era que esa humana nunca iba a respetarlo?!!!. Se fijó en su arrogante porte sentado en la butaca y se contuvo de todo aquello que estaba decidido a gritarle a la cara. Una dulzura infinita manaba de aquellos negros ojos al mirarlo así, en una mezcla de tierno reproche y de fiera acusación, era intolerable.

Allí estaba él, observándola en un interminable minuto de silencio. Rin se perdió en esos cabellos platinados que resbalaban por su frente y la respiración agitada que oprimía su pecho. Estaba empezando a molestarse pero ella no podía evitarlo, era a veces tan testarudo, pero se veía tan bello cuando ese dejo de exasperación se asomaba en las doradas orbes.

-"… _¿bello?, acaso me estoy volviendo loca?, ese hombre no es bello, es un bestia que arrastra a su hija por la ciudad y no se digna ni siquiera a dar una explicación!..."_ –

Sesshmaru se sentó en su escritorio mientras se agarraba la cien con la mano que tenía libre. Esa muchacha lo sacaba de sus casillas. Apoyó el codo sobre el brazo del asiento, cansado repasó el contorno de su anguloso mentón con la punta de los dedos buscando la serenidad necesaria para no abofetearla allí mismo.

-_"…Dioos… se ve exquisito cuando hace eso! …"_ – Rin abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos y su corazón se aceleró, cosa que el demonio notó al instante –_"...No! Que dices?... NO NO NO NO!! –_ Rin sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de alejar aquella imagen de su mente.

- Los documentos, ahora. – Sesshomaru arrastró las palabras cargadas de cólera. No podía entender porque si había pasado los últimos siglos humillando humanos guardaba con esa cría la compostura. No tenía sentido pero por alguna razón no quería que ella se marchara.

– Ya le dije que no – Sesshomaru cerró sus garras e hizo crujir el vidrio mientras se llevaba el líquido a los labios – Y me parece que también habíamos aclarado este punto el otro día – Rin tomó el vaso y se lo arrebató de las manos - Es suficiente de matarse el hígado con esta cosa. Es hora que alguien le ponga un freno a este vicio.

Rin se levantó con el wisky en la mano y mientras seguía reprendiéndole por su imprudencia se dirigió a la salida. Aquello rebasaba los límites y ni siquiera sus bellos ojos le perdonaban que nuevamente intentara decirle que hacer. Sesshomaru le dio alcance y cerró fuertemente sus garras en aquel níveo brazo, con fuerza desmedida la giró para ver su rostro directamente y el vaso con todo su contenido voló por el aire hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Trepidando como una hoja en sus manos Rin no podía decir una palabra, sintió temor y quiso correr, pero más fuerte que aquello fue la necesidad de permanecer allí, junto a él. El palpitar desbocado de su pecho hizo ecos en los oídos del Youkai y el dulce aroma que manó de su cuerpo lo embriagó en el impetuoso deceso de sentirla. Desafiante el demonio avanzó obligándola a retroceder, aquella imponente figura la acorralaba sin soltar ningún momento su agarre. Pronto la estantería de libros marcó el final de su huída y Rin sólo pudo recargarse sobre ella mientras Sesshomaru seguía acercándose peligrosamente. La segunda mano se apostó sobre los libros junto a su cuello cortándole la huída y dejándola a merced del Inuyoukai. Sintió como aquellas piernas rozaban las suyas y como ese aliento gélido se derramaba directamente sobre ella robándole el aire que aún le quedaba.

- ¿Crees que ya es suficiente? – Sesshomaru deslizó la mano desde el brazo hasta su cintura contorneando cada centímetro de piel expuesta en el camino.. Rin sólo asintió trémula mientras veía aquellos finos labios acercarse a los suyos peligrosamente y si pedir permiso. Era suficiente, pero el demonio aún no estaba satisfecho. La odiaba tanto, la odiaba por ser tan arrogante, por ser tan altanera y tan deliciosa.

- ¿Acaso te crees que eres alguien para de decirme cuando debo parar? – Aquellas palabras se derramaron lentamente como un susurro en su boca y pudo sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los propios quemándole como la hiel. Sesshomaru estaba furioso con esa cría de humano y deseaba retorcerla entre sus manos y a la vez devorar cada pulgada de su blanca piel y tomarla como suya.

Rin no tuvo ánimo para responder aquella pregunta y sólo cerró los ojos La sangre le subió a la cabeza y se sintió mareada perdida en la prisión que eran sus brazos. El Taiyoukai la cogió fuertemente de la cintura para sentir todo el contacto de aquel cuerpo frágil contra el suyo. Sorprendida la muchacha busco una bocanada de aire ante ese repentino gesto y aprovechando que sus labios se habían entreabierto el demonio probó esa boca forzándola en un beso. Infrutuosamente Rin intentó resistirse pero poco a poco fue cayendo en el embrujo de su boca y se perdió en la afilada lengua que la reclamaba. Dócilmente salió a su encuentro y finalmente se volvió mantequilla en sus brazos.

Nada había que una insignificante humana pudiera hacer en contra del ímpetu de un Youkai, Rin estaba perdida a merced de los deseos de Sesshomaru y aunque quisiera no hubiera podido detenerlo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap... si se que quedó justo en la mejor parte, pero ni modo, es entretenido dejarlo en el suspenso (o al menos para mi jajajaja)_

_Les agradezco a todas las que han leído esta historia y que me hen dejado sus reviews, en realidad muuuuuchas gracias, realmetne es para Uds este fic con mucho cariño porque este exquisto Sessh no es mio solamente y me siento en el deber de compartirlo (con el dolor de mi alma ... que conste)._

_Una ultima aclaración: el flash back es bieeeen back... osea es de la Rin que conocemos en la época feudal. He decidido mejor contar la historia detras de la pequeña Sakura en vez de dejar pistas. Así nos entendemos mejor al final de la historia XDDD seee estoy media deschavetada pero es lo que hay jajaaj.._

_ya mis niñas, las dejo y les mando un abrazo genorme a la distancia, muuuchas gracias a todas y dejen reviews para ver que opinan._


	8. Límites para el Taiyoukai

Holaaa!!!! muuuuchas gracias por sus post y sus mensajes. Me alegra mucho que aún sigan leyendo esta historia y espero que este nuevo trozo les guste tambien. Yap, les dejo para que lean, besos mil a todas.

* * *

Capítulo 8 

**LÍMITES PARA EL TAIYOUKAI**

**-**

Sesshomaru sintió aquel cuerpo frágil encenderse en sus brazos y el dulce elixir que era su boca embargarlo completamente. Aquella criatura inferior y despreciable quemaba como acerco candente en sus manos. Tomó su nuca impaciente por profundizar aquel gesto que les estaba consumiendo el aire, sus colmillos impacientes mordieron los labios rosas con vehemencia incapaz de detenerse. El gusto metálico de la sangre llegó a los sentidos del Taiyoukai y se perdió en aquel aroma a fruta fresca y flores de cerezo.

- Rin…- Susurró el demonio en aquel beso llamándola, pero en cuanto las palabras retornaron a sus oídos el embrujo cesó.

No la llamaba a ella, no a la muchacha que azorada se recargaba contra el librero. No, a la que realmente aclamaba era a aquella niña que había revivido hacía 500 años, la que se había convertido en mujer siguiendo sus pasos, la que había muerto en sus brazos sin saber nunca lo importante que era para él. Ella, ella era la Rin que él buscaba desesperadamente, ella la que nunca más regresaría.

**(Flash Back.)**

_Sombras del pasado II_

_Un demonio vestido de blancos atavíos se acercaba por el sendero cargando en su regazo el cuerpo sin vida de una anciana mujer. Sereno y sin prisa, con la desolación de quien no tiene destino ni lugar en el mundo. Una simple lágrima rodó por sus mejillas al momento que la luna coronaba el cielo nocturno. Lentamente la senda se abrió paso a unas puertas de hierro gastadas y salidas de sus goznes, más allá del umbral, sobre la colina flanqueada por el negro bosque, los restos de lo que fuera un majestuoso castillo se recortaban funestos en la cima._

_- Hemos llegado… - miró nuevamente a la anciana quien palidecía más de lo humanamente posible bajo aquellos dorados ojos que la admiraban._

_Nuevamente miró lo que antaño eran los dominios de su padre y aguardó, un minuto eterno que parecería consumirse con la llegada del alba. Tantos años persiguiendo la sombra de Naraku por el mundo, queriendo rechazar la estirpe que su padre le había heredado y , sin embargo, había sucumbido al mismo ruin embrujo. El demonio dueño y señor de todas las tierras que se extendían hacia el Oeste volvía derrotado a su hogar cargando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amaba, de la humana que había amado siempre y a la cual no le entregó su lugar por miedo a ser tan indigno como su padre. Cruzó lo que antes fueran los lindes del majestuoso castillo y se encaminó por el sinuoso sendero seguido de su fiel lacayo. Sus pasos poco a poco se acortaron hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la espesura, a mitad de camino hacia las ruinas de palacio con el suave murmullo del río meciendo sus sentidos._

_- A.. amito – El pobre Jaken titubeaba – Por que nos detenemos?_

_- … - Porque se detenían? El demonio se hizo la misma pregunta – "…No es un lugar digno para que Rin descanse…" – Se dijo a si mismo – "…esas ruinas están manchadas con sangre de los de su raza derramada por el largo linaje de los Inu-Youkai. No puedo dejar que este eternamente con los esclavos, no hasa que aquel lugar deje atrás su pasado._

_- No me sigas – Sesshomaru se internó entre los nudosos troncos que se torcían interponiendose a su paso. _

_Lentamente la claridad del día cruzó el espeso follaje y un claro abierto por el fluir del agua trajo los cálidos rayos del sol. El Taiyoukai miró satisfecho y depositando delicadamente el cuerpo de su amada cavó una profunda tumba bajo un viejo cerezo. Desde allí Rin podría ver todas las mañanas el río que corría unos metros más abajo y podría ir en el a donde los suyos la reclamaran. Cubrió el cuerpo con negras piedras y arrodillado junto al montículo el demonio blanco aguardó, en un mutismo eterno y doloroso veló su tumba. Quien en vida fuera el único ser digno de sus pensamientos lo continuaba siendo aún cuando sus almas le hubieran abandonado para unirse a un nuevo ciclo de la vida. Sesshomaru aguardo sereno, sin prisa, sin tiempo, el viento se tornó helado y la blanca nieve cubrió la tierra varias veces antes que el mundo se olvidará del majestuoso Youkai que montaba guardia en la sepulcro de una humana._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Tomando su nuca la apartó de su lado y se deshizo de aquel beso que le confundía. La apartó lo más a prisa que pudo y retomando su señorial indiferencia se sentó en su escritorio dejando a la pobre Rin sola y confusa en la profunda penumbra que siempre cubría su despacho.

Lentamente la joven abrió los ojos al notar lo frío que era el aire que había tomado el lugar que hace unos minutos ocupara su jefe. Él estaba allí sentado revisando el informe financiero de su nueva adquisición, seguramente delineando en su cabeza los buenos usos políticos que podría tomar de ella.

- Tanaka, los documentos. - ¿Qué había pasado con Rin¿acaso después de probar su boca no le sabía bien llamarla por su nombre? – No escuchas o piensas quedarte todo el día sosteniendo ese mueble. –

El rostro de la muchacha se encendió y hasta sus orejas brillaron por la humillación. Ella no era una cosa que se usaba y luego se desechaba una vez que ya hemos perdido la curiosidad, mucho menos después de aquel beso que aún quemaba en su piel. Realmente podía ser un desgraciado mal parido cuando se lo proponía. Rin enfiló pasó firme hacia la puerta mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle allí mismo unas cuantas verdades que pudieran valerle el puesto, ya estaba a unos centímetros de sentir el frío pomo de metal cuando lo escuchó.

- Así está mucho mejor – Tenía que abrir su bocota – por una vez que sepas cual es tu lugar.

La mal contenida indignación brotó por sus poros como vapor a alta presión, se le recogió el cuello y todo rastro de control fue a dar al bote de la basura, justo al lado de la mesura y de la pasión que aquella boca le pudiera infundir. Giró sobre sus talones y procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible con sus tacones recorrió lentamente el trayecto que se interponía entre ella y el amplio escritorio.

Al verla frente a el, altanera como siempre le causó un vuelco en el estómago, se veía tan hermosa caminando como una fiera en sus dominios. Si no supiera que era hija de hombres juraría que en la sangre Youkai corría por sus venas en ese mismo momento. Cansinamente se levantó de su asiento y colocando las manos sobre la cubierta se recargó hacia delante hasta que pudo clavarle esos dorados cristales a la altura de su cabeza. Era una maravilla mirarla, pero no por ello salvaría de su escarmiento. Súbitamente Rin levantó la mirada y las profundas orbes negras que le respondieron chispeante le sobresaltaron, estaba furiosa, fuera de sus cabales y eso lo estremeció. Rin levantó su tensa mano y tomando la distancia adecuada le abofeteó la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía. El ruido seco se escuchó desde el recibidor y todos pensaron lo peor, todos menos la pequeña niña quien reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca.

Aunque todo aquello tomó una ráfaga de segundo el Demonio pudo verlo lentamente y con completa claridad pero como nunca en su vida su mente no supo que hacer. Mantenía aún la vista clavada en la pared a su derecha y podía sentir el fuego que se encendía en su mejilla y se extendía hasta sus garras que se crispaban dejando surcos en la madera. Volteó la mirada de oro para asesinarla pero ella fue más rápida que él.

- Cual es mi lugar?? Cual es mi lugar!!! – La cólera de su voz resonaba en toda la habitación - Yo se perfectamente cual es mi lugar!!. El que no lo sabes eres tu!!. O acaso te parece muy bonito andar por ahí robando besos que no te corresponden? – Sesshomaru abrió los labios pero Rin le dio su respuesta – NO, no está bien. Ya es hora que alguien te lo diga y escúchame bien porque no lo pienso repetir. – El Taiyoukai se sentó en su sofá dispuesto a disfrutar de aquella inusual reprimenda.

- Primero, no te voy a traer los famosos documentos ni ahora ni nunca!. Si quieres andar haciendo negocios sucios ni se te ocurra meterme en eso – Rin se paseaba como león enjaulado con el seño fruncido – Segundo: Sakura necesita cuidados y deberías comportarte como es debido con ella – Sesshomaru apretó los colmillos que se asomaban sobre sus labios – y tercero: Si vuelves a tocarme juro que voy a matarte!! NO me interesa quien seas!!, Si me tocas te mueres!!- Rin se detuvo justo frente a él y golpenado con las palmas en la cubierta agregó – Entendiste? O los humos en tu cabeza te atrofiaron las neuronas?!!! –

Demasiado, se había sobrepasado. Sesshomaru podía disfrutar que la muchacha se enfadara por esas estupideces que los hombres consideraban importantes como la ley. Incluso estaba dispuesto a tolerar que se preocupara por esa hanyou que tenía por hija. Pero jamás dejaría que le dijera que es lo que podía o no podía hacer, si el quería tomarla, tocarla o incluso poseerla nada se lo impediría. Con un movimiento fiero le tomó una de las muñecas atrapándola entre sus manos.

- Y ahora que vas a hacer? – La voz profunda se coló en su oídos y todo el valor que acumulaba poco a poco se iba derrumbando –

Pausadamente el Youkai rodeó el escritorio y se dirigió a la salida arrastrando sin el menor esfuerzo a su joven secretaria quien hacía desesperados intentos por soltarla. Las grandes puertas de caoba se abrieron de par en par retumbando en sus marcos con el estruendo. El presidente salió con firme marcha, las dos mujeres y los dos vicepresidentes que se habían asomado a disfrutar del espectáculo le abrieron el paso. Cuando la pequeña niña que aún mecía sus piesesitos en el aire rompió el denso silencio que se había apoderado de la sala circular.

- Al parecer el tercer punto no te ha importado mucho – Los demás la miraron confundidos mientras Sakura contaba con sus enumerando algo que ellos no habían alcanzado a oír – Entonces si no es el tres, es lo primero o lo segundo. Pero para lo primero no es necesario que salga de su oficina verdad?. Entonces….

- Lo segundo… - Le atajó su padre mal humorado. No tenía intenciones que la asustada Rin atara cabos y empezara a preguntar.

- Que bien!!! – La niña saltó del escritorio y tanteando en el aire para esquivar las cosas se abrió camino hasta tomar la mano de Rin.

- Es necesario el espectáculo? – Sesshomaru habó en un amenazante susurro a su pequeño demonio. Pero la niña sólo río para sí.

- Vamos Rin, Sesshomaru Sama nos va a llevar a pasear-

El extraño trío salió del edificio bajo la atenta mirada de todos los curiosos, cruzaron la acera e inmediatamente Sesshomaru se subió. Sakura le extendió los brazos a Rin para que le ayudara a subirse en el asiento de atrás.

- A donde vamos? – La niña se arrimo al asiento y se abrazó del cuello de la muchacha.

- Pregúntale a su amiga – dijo Sesshomaru mirándolas de reojo – ella es la que dice que debo tratarte "como es debido" –

Rin entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras, pero no se dejaría intimidar por aquellos profundos ojos dorados ni por su gallarda voz. No, el hombre de cabellos de plata tenía que entender que existían límites y ella misma se los marcaría.

- Bueno lo primero que necesitas es ropa adecuada – y diciendo esto la cubrió con su chaqueta – luego una comida decente, y no la basura poco nutritiva que había en tu casa.

- No creas que esto es un viaje de paseo – Agregó el Youkai.

- Y tu no creas que eso me importa – Zanjó definitivamente la mujer.

Sesshomaru la miró con renovado brío en los ojos, pisando a fondo el acelerador se puso en marcha y los tres se perdieron en el bullicio de la ciudad rumbo al centro comercial.

* * *

Espero que me perdonen porque sea cortito, pero trataré de dejar un trozo más largo la proxima vez. Sesshomaru ya se está encariñando con los bríos de Rin y pronto pronto no podrá deshacerse más de su encanto.

El pasado del Taiyoukai?? pronto pronto, lo dare dosificado poco a poco y ya pronto conocerán a la madre de Sakura.

Nos vemos en un porximo capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.

Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	9. Las ambiciones de Naraku

Primero lo primero, muuuchas gracias por todos los mensajes, son de lo mas lindas ... y como se que tengo una entrega de proyecto para e priemro y andaré corta de tiempo les subo ahora el capitulo 9. Espero que lo disfruten y para aquellas anciosas les dejé un atisbo de la mama de Sakura (aunque todavía queda más por aclarar :D) ... en fin, el cap 10 estará lso primeros días de octuble (prometido). Las dejo para que puedan leer la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 9

**LAS AMBICIONES DE NARAKU**

-

Los últimos rayos de sol descubrieron el plateado convertible cruzando las bulliciosas calles, y en el a un demonio cansado, una hanyou satisfecha y una humana sin idea de en manos de quien se encontraba.

- Sesshomaru sama¿verdad que es hermoso el vestido que ha elegido Rin-chan para mi?- La vocecita de la niña repicaba sobre el estruendo del motor.

- mm…- El demonio estaba fastidiado de la extrema dulzura en la voz de su pequeño demonio.

-Ves Rin-chan, Sesshomaru sama está contento con el vestido, te dije que le gustaría. – La muchacha miró de reojos al hombre sentado a su lado y dudó seriamente si a ese frío ser pudiera caberle tal emoción. – ¿Ahora a donde vamos Rin-Chan? –

- No lo se, tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu papá – el aludido sólo gruñó al escuchar tal apelativo. – mmm quizás no. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Siiiii!!!!.

- Vamos a tomar un helado entonces, acá cerca hay una heladería muy buena. ¿Te gustan los helados?- la confusión se dibujó en el rostro de la criatura.

- que es un helado? – Rin no podía creerlo, ese hombre nunca le había dado un helado a su propia hija. ¿ que clase de monstruo era? (N/A: si supiera jiji )

Sesshomaru estacionó el convertible y acompañó a prudente distancia a su hanyou y a aquella mujer que le colmaba la paciencia. La siguió con la mirada y no pudo dejar de aceptar que en realidad era muy hermosa, casi angelical, con una dulzura casi de niña aflorando en sus ojos cada vez que se reía. Definitivamente nada de lo que el necesitaba¿o tal vez si?

- Un cono de vainilla con chocolate y otro de frambuesa y piña – le dijo Rin a la dependiente.

- Muy bien, y para su marido¿de que sabor? – Rin casi se atraganta al responder

- No, no… - estaba a punto de aclarar la confusión pero la voz pausada de Sesshomaru le respondió a la joven vendedora.

- Un café - No estaba seguro por qué, pero no había humillado inmediatamente a esa estúpida humana por hacer semejante insinuación

-_"…¿No se molestó?, pero cómo es que no ha hecho un escándalo o pedido que llamen al dueño para que la despidan ahora mismo. Debe estar enfermo.. o peor, puede que tenga conciencia como ser humano…No, no, eso si que es imposible debe tener fiebre"-_ Rin miró al hombre junto a ella pero su rostro estaba tan pálido como de costumbre y su luna demarcaba en perfecto lila tatuada en su frente.

– Que? – Sesshomaru sentía la mirada de Rin que aún no salía de su estupor.

- Acá no venden café – Se apresuró a decir torpemente en voz baja - sólo helados y jugos naturales -

- mm..- El demonio de ojos dorados respingó ligeramente la nariz en signo de impaciencia – Que sea negro y sin azúcar. Tráelo al auto. – y diciendo esto se marchó.

- Vaya carácter que tiene su marido – Dijo la dependiente en voz baja pero el portazo que dio el demonio en el convertible dio a entender que este había escuchado perfectamente.

- Es que mi papa está cansado – Sakura dio otra lamida a su cono de frambuesa si siguió a su padre, no sin antes fingir que le llevaba mucho trabajo cruzar la vereda.

- Amor, yo se lo que eso nos hace soportar. No te preocupes, dame unos minutos y te conseguiré un café. – La joven se fue antes que Rin pudiera aclararle que ella no era la mujer de ese maleducado y mucho menos una maltratada. Todo eso era un terrible error.

La pequeña de cabello negro y ojos dorados estaba recargada en la puerta del auto junto a su padre esperando que Rin llegara con el café. Comía pacientemente de su helado y esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.

- Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez – los rojizos rayos de sol teñían los platinados cabellos de oro en un fulgurante destello.

- ¿Así que ahora eres su "marido"?, pensé que el Taiyoukai no tenía dueña alguna más que aquella que murió en sus brazos. – una ráfaga de furia cruzó por su semblante al recordar a la mujer que había amado.- O será quizás que Rin pudiera ser esa mujer? -

- No seas estúpida…- Seshomaru la detuvo antes que siguiera diciendo cosas que no eran.- no lo es.

- No??, está seguro Sesshomaru sama?? – el demonio tensó los labios molesto.

-_"… lo estoy?, estoy seguro?. Por su puesto que lo estoy. Esa niña malcriada no puede ser la dulce Rin que seguía mis pasos con la tierna sonrisa alojada en la mirada…"_- Rin se les acercó trayendo consigo el dichoso café – "_… pero se le parece tanto, aquellos profundos ojos negros con los que observa a la hanyou, son iguales a los de ella, pero cuando me mira mi es una fiera recelosa la que me desafía detrás de los oscuros cristales. No, mi Rin no me veía de esa manera, jamás podría…"_

- Vamos – y diciendo esto encendió el motor dispuesto a terminar lo más pronto posible con esa estupidez en la que Sakura lo había envuelto.

La noche se cerró y las primeras estrellas brillaron en el firmamento antes que hubieran llegado a la gran verja de piedra que bordeaba los extensos dominios de la propiedad. El pesado portón de hierro les cedió el paso e inmediatamente fueron tragados por el bosque que crecía a ambos lados del camino y enfilaba hacia la cima de la colina. Rin no pudo evitar encontrar aquellos parajes inmensamente familiares, no sabía muy bien porqué pero estaba segura de haber visto antes esos nudosos troncos. El frío se instaló en la noche y el cuerpo de la pequeña niña se revolvió dormida en su regazo. Cuando por fin se detuvieron el oscuro palacio se veía tenebroso cubierto por el manto de la noche invitando a marcharse a cualquier curioso que pasara equivocadamente por ahí. Con sumo cuidado bajó del automóvil y acercándose al señor Taisho depositó el cuerpo tibio de Sakura en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – El youkai alternaba la vista entre su secretaria y su pequeña.

- Primero que nada, "esto" como Ud. le dice tiene nombre, y segundo se supone que la lleve dentro y la acueste en su cama. – La suavidad con que Rin le reprochaba más que enfadarle le causaba gracia al fiero Demonio.- Está haciendo frío. No se preocupe yo bajaré las cosas del auto y guardaré la comida en la alacena. – Y diciendo esto tomó las pesadas bolsas y enfiló rumbo a la cocina.

- _"… tengo que estar loca para entrar nuevamente en esta casa…" – _Se decía mientras sacaba uno a uno los víveres de los bolsos – "_… de seguro ha sido amable hoy porque estaba Sakura con nosotros, pero en cuanto vuelva el lunes a trabajar me despide… Donde pondré la leche? Apostaría mi vida a que nunca ha tenido un lugar para ella..mm.. creo que acá está bien. Listo, eso era lo último, ahora iré a dejar la ropa en su lugar y luego me marcho a dormir a mi casa, esta semana ha sido agotadora y necesito descanzar…"-_

La mujer abrió la puerta que daba al patio interior y cruzó el corredor, el frío de la noche despertó sus sentidos y se quedó nuevamente prendida en aquel viejo tronco seco y triste en medio del jardín. Seguramente que debe haber sido un espectáculo verlo florecer cuando aún corría savia por sus ramas, pero de ello debe haber pasado por lo menos un siglo ya. Sentado en la penumbra de la habitación el Taiyoukai yacía tendido sobre el futón de su hanyou cobijado en los mullidos cojines meditaba las palabras de Sakura. Una y otra vez la misma pregunta se arremolinaba en su cabeza sin dejarlo descanzar¿Sería esta Rin la poseedora de todas esas almas que él amaba y que su niña había dejado libres al momento de morir¿Era ella realmente?

-_"… No, no puede ser ella. No quiero que sea ella…"_ – Miró a la criatura a su lado y no pudo evitar notar el enorme parecido que tenía con la mujer que le atormentaba – _"… no podría soportar nuevamente tener a una hembra como esa en mis dominio. No soportaría perecer bajo su embrujo sabiendo que un día se marchará y sólo quedarán tras ella los finos hilos del silencio. No, ella es sólo otra inmunda humana, nada más…"_ – Pero al decir esto su mente se perdió en los recuerdos de la boca dulce de Rin y del cuerpo cálido que tembló bajo él esa misma mañana. Entreabrió los labios en la soledad de la noche buscando nuevamente la memoria de aquel elíxir cuando unos pasos fuera del cuarto lo sobresaltaron, el taiyoukai se quedó quieto y sabiendo quien se encontraba del otro lado simplemente cerró los ojos.

Meneando la cabeza para espantar esa nostalgia que le causaba verlo allí sin vida descorrió la puerta de la habitación de Rin, en la penumbra se dirigió al tocador que había visto unos días atrás para guardar la gran cantidad de ropa nueva que traían. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con ese espectáculo, tendido en el futón ese despreciable hombre no era más que un hermoso ángel de cabello plateado y nívea piel. Rin arrodilló lentamente temiendo despertarlos pero ambos parecían dormir profundamente. Tomó con cuidado las mantas para arroparlos, las dos perfectas lunas menguantes relucían sobre las pálidas frentes, en ese momento le pareció adorable que ambos llevaran el mismo tatuaje símbolo de su eterna unión. Aguardó unos minutos observándoles hasta que ya le fue imposible encontrar excusas para permanecer allí, delicadamente se apoyó sobre las mantas y le dio un suave beso de despedida en la frente a la pequeña Sakura que se revolvió un poco entre las sábanas. Al retroceder no pudo evitar que su rostro quedará a penas a unos centímetros de los de Sesshomaru quien dormía plácido en brazos de morféo.

- Buenas noches – susurró en sus labios. Diciendo esto acercó sus bocas y fue ella quien esta vez le robó el beso, o mejor dicho, quien el regaló un beso deseosa de probar nuevamente esa piel fría como el hielo.

Completamente ruborizada salió de la habitación y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la calle para tomar un taxi. En el cuarto de la niña el demonio tensaba hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo saboreando ese inesperado regalo mientras el tenso silencio crecía dentro de las cuatro paredes.

- Estás despierto – La queda vocecita de su hija lo recriminó.

- Tu también – respondió molesto al ser descubierto en su culposo placer.

- Pero fingías dormir – la niña se había puesto de rodillas junto al Taiyoukai que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- al igual que tú –

- Pero a mi sólo me ha dado un beso en la frente!!!, y a ti te dio uno en… en..!!- Sakura ya gritaba exasperada.

- Sí, así es. – fue todo lo que dijo el Demonio blanco, pero una enorme satisfacción creció en su pecho.

- Eres un tramposo. Ya vete de mi habitación – y diciendo esto la pequeña hanyou se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Sesshomaru salió al jardín para disfrutar de la brisa de invierno que se estaba apresurando por llegar. La noche estaba silenciosa y por primera vez ningún sentimiento de angustia o soledad acudía a él. En ese momento estaba completo y sereno, sin embargo algo había que lo molestaba, no era él esta vez pero un nauseabundo aroma estropeaba lo que pudiera ser la mejor noche en muchos siglos.

El Taiyoukai sacudió su cabeza para mover las paltinadas hebras de sus ojos y con paso sereno cruzó el jardín, más allá del arbol seco, más allá incluso de las habitaciones de servicio, fuera de palacio en los lindes del bosque que flanqueaba a todos lados el castillo.

- Naraku –

- Me halaga que el Taiyoukai tenga un tiempo para este humilde servidor – dijo zalamero cubierto con su antiguo traje de mandril.

- grr…- gruñó Sesshomaru en señal de impaciente antención.

- Creo que puedo entender perfectamente como se siente en estos momentos, mejor que ningun otro de los que habitan estas tierras, porque nosotros hemos visto el mundo con los mismos ojo desde hace más de cinco siglos. – Naraku aguardó paciente que el youkai recogiera el insulto.

- Tu y yo no somos lo mismo, creía haberlo aclarado ya. Aunque pasen todas las lunas destinadas a esta tierra no dejarás de ser un asqueroso híbrido con pretensiones demasido grandes para tan poca estirpe.

- Oh!, se cierto muy cierto eso. Ya se que yo soy un híbrido y no soy digno de su protección, pero si no me equivoco no soy el único asqueroso sin estirpe por estos lados¿no es verdad? –

- .. - Una mueca turbó el semblante de Sesshomaru y la ímagen de su pequeña hanyou le llegó a la mente.

- Sí, a eso me refiero precisamente. - Naraku se atrevió a seguir un poco más allá – Una deshonrra como la del gran Inu-Taisho bajo sus propias narices, se que debe ser humillante verle todos los días caminando con sangre humana bajo su mismo techo. Se que debe odiarla y no soporta tenerla cerca de cada momento, quizá por ello la ha mantenido oculta por tanto tiempo. Pero el Gran señor de la isla de Honshu no tiene por que padecer ese tormento si no lo desea. Cierto es que los de nuestra clase jamás alcanzaremos los altos circulos sólo destinados a los Youkais de este mundo, sólo seremos una vergüenza con la cual se debería eliminar. – un estremecimiento arremetió al Demonio con esas palabras - Pero si estamos juntos puede que aún sobrevivamos al paso del tiempo sin incordiarlos en el ejercicio de su derecho de cuna, el de dominar a todo lo que en estas tierras fecunde.

- Que quieres ahora – Tenso por ver el rumbo de sus insinuaciones el Taiyoukai apresuró el fin de tan estúpida entrevista

- Esta bien, está bien. No voy a quitarle más tiempo al príncipe de oriente si así no lo desea. Me ofrezco para alivianarlo de esa carga que mancilla su nombre, me ofrezco para criar a la Hanyou que habita en su palacio. Como el sabio Sesshomaru ha dicho, los híbridos no tenemos cabida en este nuevo mundo que se ha repartido entre los grandes Youkais que han sobrevivido al paso de los años. Píenselo Lord Sesshomaru¿Por qué cargar con una criatura que aborrece?

Era verdad, cada vez que el Youkai la veía no podía mas que odiarla, pero Naraku no estaba ni cerca de imaginar la razón de esos sentimientos. Mirarla sólo le hacía recordar a la mujer que le había dado la vida, a la maravillosa humana que había compartido su lecho y que le había robado por segunda vez un corazón que no sabía que tenía. Pero un frágil cuerpo no es buen resguardo para la cría de Señor de las tierras del Oeste, eso lo sabía muy bien. La ley del más fuerte siempre premia a quien tiene una sangre de mayor linaje corriendo por sus venas, la sangre de un demonio. Aun antes de tener conciencia de ello Sakura había sido la causante de sus peores sufrimientos y de sus más amargos desvelos. ¿Cómo no odiar a quien le había arrebatado la vida a su amada al momento de nacer?. Frágil y débil había quedado aquella humana de ojos profundos como la noche, día a día moría un poco más mientras la hanyou se hacía más fuerte y vigorosa, una astuta burla tramada por el destino. La odiaba, por supuesto que odiaba a su hija, pero aún así no podía pensar siguiera en dejarla. Era el único vestigio sobre la tierra de que él, Señor indiscutible de todo Japón, había sido feliz. Eran sus ojos, era su olor y su cabello, todo en la pequeña niña era de ella y por eso también la amaba, por ser el recuerdo viviente de la herida que nunca podría ni querría cerrar.

- ¿Que me dice mi señor?, podría llevármela hoy mismo y nunca más tendría que verla.

- Ingenuo Naraku – una mueca de suficiencia surcó el rostro del Taiyoukai - ¿realmente crees que puedes comparte con esa cría? Entiéndelo muy bien, esa hanyou lleva la sangre de la casta de los más bravos Inu-youkai y por ese simple hecho le debes obediencia. Mírate, no eres más que la suma maltrecha de un humano moribundo y unos cuantos demonios inferiores muertos de hambre. Es mejor que te largues antes que Nenryomaru sepa que estás acá. – Náraku se mordió los labios para no proferir los insultos que se le agolpaban en la garganta – Sí, claro que sé que tu antiguo mecenas ahora ha puesto precio a tu cabeza y de seguro debe saber que has regresado a tus antigua tierra. Sólo tu eres tan imbécil para intentar refugiarte en mis dominios y esperar que no me entere de los motivos, aún hay quienes me son fieles y no dudarían ni un minuto en acabar contigo. Es mejor que te marches, porque jamás te harás de una hanyou para que cuide tus espaldas. Vete y búscate a algunos de esos asquerosos humanos que te acompañan para que te proteja porque nada que aprecie la parte de sangre de demonio que corre por su cuerpo osará pasarte ni siquiera un sable en mi isla. – Sesshomaru miró de soslayo la marioneta que se retorcia furiosa.

- Muy bien – Naraku había recobrado su compostura – entiendo que no este dispuesto a darme a ese engendró suyo por las buenas. Creo que tendré que buscar en los hombres mi consuelo, y conozco una mujer muy bella que puede satisfacerme. – un destello rojizo encendió las doradas pupilas del Taiyoukai – Supongo que el Lord de la isla de Honshu no se molestará en que pruebe un poco de esa asquerosa humana que ha salido de su castillo, una híbrida y una humana, después de todo no puede tener puesto el ojo en ambas presas a la vez.

Un latigó centelleó en la noche y el veneno ilumino un surco verdoso en el aire. La marioneta que antes se apostaba junto al viejo tronco se destrozó jirones y su titiritero sonrió satisfecho muchos kilómetros a la distancia. Después de tanto tiempo, el Taiyoukai tenía un punto débil del cual podía colgarse cómo una sanguijuela.

* * *

Listo, eso ha sido por hoy, espero que les halla gustado. Ya se viene la parte entretenida de la historia. Seshomaru tiene que acpetar que Rin no es caulquier humana. ¿protegerá a Rin o a Sakura? .. Rin se enterará que Sesshomaru es un demonio? Que hará naraku? ... todo eso y mucho mas (jejej ya estoy como comercial de Tv :P)

Me tomo el minuto para dar las gracias a LIA SAMA, Giovanna, Izayoi-san, natalia, aiorachan+Lucy+, michiru kaioh y ady, que me han dejado sus review pero como no estan registradas no les he podido responder. Así que aprovecho ahora y a todas uds. Muuuuchas gracias. En realidad que los post animan para seguir con las historias ... en verdad a ellas y todas las demas gracias. (Perdon si se me ha pasado alguna, pero igual grax)

Yap, es eso por el momento y nos vemos el octubre... Nos estamos leyendo. Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	10. Bajo el mismo techo

Temiendo que me linchen me aparezco a dejar el tan atrasado capitulo 10 y mis excusas del caso (de rodilla y pidiendo perdón). Estoy en ultimo año de mi carrera y mi proyecto de titulo está a dos pasos de naufragar catastróficamente. Por eso no puedo escribir como quisisera y ya no me queda tiempo ni para dormir. Asíque pido disculpas nuevamente por el deshonrroso atraso de casi dos meses. Ya esperando que aún quede un alma que lea esta historia les dejo el cap. Besos mil a todas y gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 10 

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

El nauseabundo olor de Naraku ahogaba todo el ambiente y se adhería a sus platinados cabellos como la peste. Todo hedía a él, a él y a su insultante osadía, un agudo silencio se instauraba en la escena y le hacía tortuoso el paso del tiempo. El demonio se mantuvo erguido en el mismo lugar con el látigo aún humeante en la mano y los ojos cerrados en aparente calma. Sin embargo, a vista más experimentada podría notarse que su rostro inmaculado se tensaba suavemente y su nívea piel empalidecía imperceptiblemente por la furia. Con extrema lentitud alzó la cabeza y el viento meció las blancas hebras que le oscurecían el rostro, unos rubíes destellantes quemaron en la noche y la calma se quebró.

-_"…Mas vale que huyas, huye muy lejos y teme por tu vida, porque estás mordiendo un bocado demasiado grande para esa asquerosa boca…" –_ La mirada asesina hizo lugar en las rojas orbes a medida que meditaba –_"… Es mejor que te escondas ya que nadie, sea hombre, bestia o youkai, tendrá piedad luego de mirar algo que me pertenece. Esa presa tiene dueño y no permitiré que interfieras en mi cacería…". _

Sesshomaru volvió violentamente sobre sus pasos decidido a cobrarse la vida del engendro en cuanto lo hallase, mas sin saberlo había tomado una segunda determinación en la cual siquiera había reparado. Ella, la única quien se atrevía a enfrentarlo, quien le exasperaba con sus arranques de insolencia, la misma que no se decidía si era el adorable recuerdo de su niña o una cría insoportable. Rin, la mujer de piel tersa y extasiante que le enloquecía, tenía que ser suya. Sin notarlo tenía puestos los ojos en ella y ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más la poseyera.

Abrió las pesadas puertas que daban paso el extenso jardín interior queriendo sacarlas de sus goznes cuando cayó en cuenta que el aroma de ese monstruo no se hacía más sutil, todo lo contrario, se volvía más nítido a medida que avanzaba a sus aposentos. ¿Sería posible que la bestia esa hubiera entrado a su castillo bajo sus propias narices?. Eso debía ser, por que otra razón se molestaría en presentarse en medio de la noche y usar una marionta en lugar de dar la cara. La maldita alimaña lo había engañado, un estúpido señuelo lo había distraído mientras su híbrida estaba sola a merced de esa lisonjera lengua. De seguro le había engatusado y puesto en su contra, después de todo, había pasado tanto tiempo dormida y aún era una niña ingenua. O al menos eso creía el Taiyoukai. En un arrebato inconsciente cruzó los marchitos jardines esquivando por poco el yermo tronco para irrumpir en la habitación de su hija. Inútilmente la llamó a gritos y puso de cabeza todo lo que había en el castillo tratando de encontrar su escondite, nada. Esa niña era experta en escondersele al más habíl cazador pero esta vez definitivamente no se encontraban bajo el mismo techo.

- Nakrau..- El aire se detuvo en su pecho y un segundo pensamiento lo azoró -.. Rin..- Si ya tenía a Sakura probablemente iría tras ella, debía detenerlo.

La estela de astillas fue todo lo que dejó el demonio tras de si luego de desquiciar las ventanas correderas al salir intempestivamente internándose en la noche sin reparo de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

El aire viciado de su cuarto la recibió con el cálido abrazo que huele a sueño y a ropa de cama, todo el día las ventanas habían estado cerradas y el dulce sopor la sumergió rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Rin se debatía inútilmente por no perder la conciencia y degustar un poco más de su osadía, se palpó los labios con la yema de los dedos buscando el frío candor de él. Estaba feliz, plena y satisfecha de haberse cobrado ese gesto que hubieran dejado a medias en la oficina, quería alargar el momento de la dulce victoria pero el sueño le arrebató esa dicha para entregarle algo completamente distino.

_Flash back_

_Sombras del pasado III_

_Sus pasos se hundían lentamente en el limo frío producto de las aguas del río, sentía la corriente tirar de sus vestiduras con finos dedos que la requerían, buscaban llevársela lejos con las voces de los suyos que cantaban río abajo, pero ella no podía dejarlo. El hombre de blanca armadura y ojos vacíos permanecía en infranqueable silencio junto al montículo de hojas doradas que marcaban las señas donde antaño enterrara el cuerpo de aquella anciana. Las mutables lunas que un día juguetean sonrientes sobre el cenit y otro se ocultan cargadas en el alba hacían burla de aquel desconsuelo eterno, que no da tregua ni acepta transformarse en simple nostalgia. No ese sufrimiento, ese es la desazón que se le clavó en el níveo pecho y ahondaba cada día más en el eco que de aquel cuerpo vacío, sin importar cuanto tiempo el triste caminante hubiera dedicado a llorarla en silencio. Sin embargo las voces continuaban con insistentes algarabías alentándola para que le abandonara y se uniera a ellas. Rin quiso avanzar para aferrarse a él en un desesperado intento de sofocar su tristeza pero las aguas habían hecho presa de ella y arrastraron su cuerpo lenta e inexorablemente. Lejos, bajo la sombra de los mismos árboles en que le siguiera en un pasado difícil de precisar, la figura blanca se perdía. La tarde calló en un rojo atardecer y el cálido seno en que se mecía Rin fue convergiendo vertiginosamente a su desembocadura. La noche nubló sus ojos y una deslumbrante luz la cegó por completo, al cómodo seno lo sustituyó un ambiente nuevo y frío, lleno de colores nuevos y rostros felices, pero extremadamente frío. El gélido aire se instaló en su espalda y de allí se irradió por todo el cuerpo haciéndole temblar. Lentamente Rin abrió sus ojos y las oscuras cortinas aún descorridas de su habitación de dieron la bienvenida_.

_Fin flash back_

La angustia insaciable y el llanto en su rostro reflejaron su mas oscuro temor, finalmente le había abandonado y no sabía cuando podría volver a verle. Lo había perdido después de compartir con el todas las noches de su vida, ahora estaba sola sin nadie que le acompañara a cargar ese vacío insoportable con el cual había tenido el karma de nacer. Aquella gélida sensación al alejarse de su lado había calado hondamente en sus huesos y aún en el mundo conciente no podía despegarse de ella, la sentía como un peso a su espalda, poniendo esos fríos pies contra su piel.

-_"…¿frios pies?, un momento, no tengo la sensación de unos fríos pies… realmente hay unos pies en mi espalda!.."_

Rin dio un salto en su cama y descorrió las cobijas para encontrarse con aquel cuerpecito congelado que se acurrucaba profundamente dormido contra ella

- Sakura!! – Rin movió a la niña sin entender que hacía allí – Que..?..cómo??... Sakura!!

Completamente dormida, o al menos pretendiendo estarlo, la niña de cabellos azabache exhalo un leve suspiro

- okaasan…- y abrazanose a si misma volvió a dormirse

- Sakura como llegaste acá, despierta – pero la niña ya estaba navegando en el quinto sueño a esa altura – "…_no Sakura, no me hagas esto. Tu papá ahora si que va a pensar que te rapté y va a quebrarme el cuello. Aunque quizás ni siquiera haya notado que no estas porque está ahogado en su vaso de wisky. _

Rin se levantó de la cama y se vistió en silencio, buscó una manta en el armario y con cuidado envolvió en ella a la niña –_"… ¿que voy a hacer contigo?, se que quieres quedarte aquí pero deber volver a tu casa, espero que no te enfades conmigo cuando despiertes…" –_

La muchacha salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras que daban directamente a una puerta abierta de par en par hacia la calle – "…_No entiendo cómo lograste llegar hasta acá, pero ya veo cómo es que conseguiste entrar. Alguno de los universitarios debe haber dejado abierto al llegar, que inconscientes, quizás que clase de engendro podría haber entrado a la casa…"_ – Siguió haciendo sus conjeturas mentales y no se percató que la cerradura de la entrada estaba derretida por una sustancia verdosa que parecía ácido junto a los restos de la madera arrancada con precisos arañazos.

Rin avanzó lentamente con el bulto entre sus brazos haciendo pausas para comprobar que la niña se encontraba bien, tras media hora de andar comprendió que en la dormida ciudad no encontraría un taxi disponible que la llevase hacia las afueras donde vivía su jefe. Ni siquiera el tren nocturno estaba funcionando pues hacía mucho que habían dado la una de la madrugada. Suspiró resignada cuando pasó el último conjunto habitacional aún en construcción, le deparaba un largo y solitario recorrido hasta la llegar a la última estación de tren, y más allá por un sinuoso camino de tierra que se internaba en el corazón del bosque hasta el antiguo palacio. Odió sobremanera esas excéntricas localidades donde a los ricos les gustaba irse a vivir, cómo ellos tenían automóvil todo era divino, pero para ella que cargaba el peso de una niña de cinco años… de solo pensarlo estaba exhausta.

La temperatura descendió precipitándose al alba, las brillantes estrellas ya comenzaban a palidecer frente al inminente día cuando alcanzaron la última estación del tren. Un ultimo hito de ladrillos terroso que unía esas dispersas parcelas con la civilización, más hacia las montañas todo era un viaje en el tiempo de regreso a la época donde se vivía de la naturaleza y sus bondades. Arrastró sus agotados pies hasta aquella pequeña construcción que ofrecía refugio y apenas sobresalía entre los altos árboles que flanqueaban el camino. Se sentó en la banca de madera roída por el sol cuando notó que Sakura se movía en sus brazos.

- Tengo frío – La voz somnolienta de la niña le hizo olvidar todas las peripecias del viaje.

- Es porque está amaneciendo –

- Rin-chan!!! – la pequeña se incorporó inmediatamente al reconocer su voz y se sentó a su lado meciendo los pies – ¿Donde estamos? – preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

- De camino a tu casa, estamos en una estación de trenes cercana, bueno ni tan cercana, estamos a mitad de camino más bien. Pero debemos apresurarnos en llega porque tu padre va a estar furioso si descubre que has ido a mi casa durante la noche – la duda creció nuevamente y quiso preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allá pero Sakura la interrumpió –

- Hablando del rey de Roma… creo que no tendrás que preocuparte porque Sesshomaru-sama se entere –

- ¿por que lo dices? –

- Por que ya se enteró – y cruzando los brazos dio un bufido en dirección a una silueta alta que se acercaba lanzando chispas por los ojos.

- ¡Donde estabas¿Te parece seguro salir en medio de la noche?!!! – El señor Taisho estaba verdaderamente enfadado si había usado más que los dos monosílabos acostumbrados para denigrar a alguien. – Contesta o ¿estas sorda?.

Rin temió seriamente por la seguridad de la pequeña niña, con un padre como aquel podía esperarse cualquier cosa y por lo bajo que le fuera a propinar una golpiza. Instintivamente protegió a Sakura tras de si y se interpuso entre los dos esperando apaciguar la cólera del demonio, pero no entendió realmente las intenciones de este. Las cortantes garras se enterraron en su brazo desnudo y elevándola en vilo la acorralaron contra la pared.

- No estabas en tu casa … - El demonio blanco le recriminó furioso.

- Yo… Sakura… es que yo creí… – "_un momento ¿por qué me pregunta eso a mi? No tengo porque darle explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer_ – Espera… tu no tienes derecho a …-

- No me interesa – la interrumpió y le soltó con más brusquedad que con la que le había cogido –Contigo.. – agregó mirando a su hanyou – …contigo arreglaré cuentas más tarde. Vamos a casa.

- A no, yo no voy – Reclamó la muchacha ofendida, ya no le importaba lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle. No iba a soportar tales arrebatos – Primero que nada soy tu empleada no tu sirviente, así que si quieres puedes intentar darme órdenes de lunes a viernes y eso es todo. Segundo al menos podrías dar las gracias porque traje a tu hija hasta acá. Tuve que caminar toda la maldita noche, y ¿por qué?, porque a ti se te ocurrió enclaustrarte en un roñoso castillo enclavado en medio de la maldita nada!!! – .

- Ha, y… a caso no tenías telefono – Rin cayó en cuenta de su estupidez, claro que tenía teléfono, cómo no iba a tenerlo. Había sido tan torpe.

- Suficiente!!!! Me devuelvo a mi casa!, prefiero esperar cinco horas a que pase el tren a soportarte un minuto más!

- NO!! – Gritaron al unísono los dos demonios.

- No te vayas por favor Rin-chaaan, no me dejes acá. Si tú te vas yo me voy contigo. Quiero irme contigo!-

- Oh, no pequeña – la voz de la muchacha se dulcificó – no puedes venir conmigo, tu tienes tu casa y a tu papá –

- Entonces quédate con nosotros – Rin no sabía como negarse – Sesshomaru-sama tampoco quiere que te marches, no es verdad Sesshomaru-sama?- El demonio desvió la mirada para ocultar el sutil tinte carmesí que habían tomado sus mejillas.

En realidad no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero no había pensado siquiera en la idea de tenerla viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Acaso le desagradaba ese arreglo, no podría decir que fuera así. En realidad lo único que estaba dispuesto a aceptar era que debía proteger lo que le pertenecía de las asquerosas garras de Naraku, pero no era capaz aún de ahondar en los motivos de aquella aprehensiva actitud.

- Verdad que puede quedarse con nosotros Sesshomaru sama – Sakura irrumpió sus pensamientos – Ella está sola viviendo en una pequeña habitación y acá tenemos mucho espacio. Además necesito a alguien que me cuide porque sabe muy bien que podría hacer muchas cosas en cuanto se descuide y no todas serían de su agrado – el maléfico tono de esa ultima aclaración retumbó como una amenaza en la cabeza del lord de las tierras del oeste.

- ¿volverás a escaparte si digo que no? – Sakura asintió alegremente con la cabeza. Un gruñido exasperado resonó en los labios del Taiyoukai y todo quedó decidido. Sabía con exactitud que su hanyou hablaba muy en serio, era capaz de unirse al mismo Naraku si fuera necesario con tal de fastidiarlo.

- Un momento, yo no he dicho que acepto – alegaba Rin en su defensa mientras se apresuraba para poder seguirle el paso a esos dos, pero nadie hizo cargo de sus reclamos que se extendieron por más de una hora sin parar. Finalmente resignada pensó que no sería tan malo ser la niñera de Sakura, después de todo ya le había tomado mucho cariño, y otro tanto le había tomado a ese hombre que le removía el estómago como una bandada de mariposas, eso sí, que ni se creyera que todo sería por el mismo sueldo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ahorrar para la universidad.

La mañana avanzó y el sol brillaba más allá de las copas en la fresca sombra que proyectaban. Algo tranquilizador había en ese andar pausado acompañado de Rin y de Sakura, era casi como regresar a los buenos tiempo cuando recorría un mundo más joven con Jaken y Rin, era la misma paz que le daba saber que todo lo que importaba en el mundo estaba al alcance de la mano, sólo debía cruzar la brecha y tomarlo. Volvió la mirada y descubrió a aquella muchacha de ojos almendrados y profundos trenzar una corona de flores anaranjadas y colocarlas sobre la pequeña, un asomo de envidia le cubrió el pecho añorando cuando aquella mujer tan maravillosa hacía lo mismo por él tiempo atrás. Pudo sentirla empinándose y con aquellas tibias manos depositar la fragante corona sobre sus hebras plateadas. No fue sino hasta que la mujer a su lado habló que cayó en cuenta que no era parte de sus recuerdos que le alcanzaban para atormentarlo.

- Hasta te ves mejor con ella – acotó complacida Rin, pero cuando se sintió observada tan hondamente se apresuró a agregar – La hice sólo porque me sobraron flores y sería un pecado desperdiciarlas.-

No importaba, si quería podría decir que eran venenosas pero el gesto ya había calado en el demonio de forma irreversible. Sí, había una dulce niña detrás de esa fiera orgullosa y Sesshomaru la quería para si. Las siguió el resto del camino con la mirada asombrándose de la infinita semejanza entre ambas. Aquella tarde su palacio se llenó nuevamente de voces y de alegres aromas y no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en la grácil figura de Rin correteando por el jardín, parecía que las visiones cobraran vida y estuviera presenciando nuevamente a Sakura con su madre haciendo alborotos por todas partes. Pero para ser una de esas visiones faltaba alguien, una criatura verde y de voz aguda, por primera vez el lord youkai agradeció no extrañar a su lacayo porque eso quería decir que aquello no era producto de su imaginación, realmente las vueltas de este mundo traían nuevos aires a sus dominios.

- Todavía tenemos algunas cuentas que saldar nosotros dos – Ensimismado no había notado cuando las voces habían cesado. Sakura se sentaba cómodamente en la mesa baja sobre la cual el demonio blanco fingía trabajar.

- … - el impávido silencio fue bien interpretado por la hanyou.

- Primero pensé que estaba enfadado porque había salido sin su permiso, pero no era así, estaba preocupado por Rin. Realmente preocupado por una humana que dice que tanto desprecia, y Ud. no se preocupa por cosas sin importancia – Sesshomaru entendió que su hija ya lo había descifrado así que la dejó continuar – Sabe, el olor de Naraku está impregnado por todos lados, no fue difícil comprender que fue lo que sucedió. El engendró vino al palacio buscando a alguien, pero Ud. no se preocupó por mí, se preocupó por ella.-

- y…- Nunca Sakura le había reclamado nada y no era el minuto de que empezara a hacerlo.

- Es natural que Rin corra peligro frente a un monstruo como él, después de todo es una humana. Pero contésteme una sola pregunta¿Por qué no se preocupó por mi?. – Un largo e incómodo silencio se instauró en el estudio en espera de una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

- Dígame Sesshomaru sama¿Es porque piensa que puedo cuidarme sola? O…- Sakura dudó si quería realmente saber al repuesta - ¿ o es porque pensó que ya tenía caso ir por mi una vez que estuviera con ese monstruo? – Sesshomaru se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta dando por terminada la conversación.

- Prefieres a Rin, la prefieres a ella antes que a mí. Si es así te lo advierto, yo también la prefiero a ella entonces, puede que no sea mi madre pero lo será y veremos quien será finalmente dueño de su afecto –

- habrá que verlo – y descorriendo la puerta se dispuso a marchar.

- Yo fui quien la trajo, yo hice que viniera a palacio, no tu. Ella se quedó por mí, no por ti. Ella me quiere a mi y a no a ti, a ti no! – Los pequeños ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia mientras seguía hablándole al espacio vacío donde antes estuviera su padre.

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras sin prisa sintiendo los crujidos de los maderos añosos bajo sus pues descalzos. Vio la habitación junto a la suya y pensó que sería la más apropiada para Rin, después de todo era el único cuarto que había sido ocupado por una humana. Tuvo que hacer presiónen los postigos para que la puerta se deslizara, hacía más de tres siglos que permanecía cerrada. Un tenue aroma de flores de cerezo se diseminó fugazmente y desapareció, tanto tiempo y aún todo olía a ella, todo la llamaba y evocaba en la memoria.

_Flash Back._

_Sombras del pasado IV_

_Jaken se acercó despacio mirando cada tronco y cada roca en busca del lugar correcto, hacía tanto tiempo que había partido que ya no estaba seguro si lo encontraría. Luego de largas horas descubrió un recodo familiar y siguió los fragmentos que aún sobrevivían en sus recuerdos después de tantos años. Finalmente había dado con el lugar correcto, pero nada le aseguraba que aún pudiera hallar huellas que le indicaran su actual paradero. Claro era que ella siendo muy importante para el Taiyoukai habría sido velada incluso por largos años, pero luego de un siglo el rastro de sus pasos se debería haber desvanecido. El pequeño monstruo lo sabía bien, pero aún así la noticia que le traía era tan importante que no podía dejarse abatir por el primer inconveniente. Una tupida pared de nudosos trocos había hecho de su morada el paso que él conocía y tuvo que da un gran rodeo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago en el preciso lugar. Allí estaba, el montículo de piedras negras ahora un simple desnivel en el suelo, el sapo se arrodillo junto a él y le dedicó un momento al emotivo reencuentro, después de todo Rin había sido una gran amiga, aunque fuera durante una corta temporada, había sido su única amiga. _

_- Jaken… - la piel se le erizó con el mismo temor que años atrás – Creí decirte que no me siguieras –_

_-Lord Sesshomau!, está ud. aún aquí – El sapo no salía de su asombro cuando sus ojos se empañaron por la emoción – esto es increíble, no la ha dejado en todo este tiempo, eso es excelente!!_

_- grr…- El demonio blanco tomó por insulto la desconfianza de su antiguo lacayo._

_- Amito… amito bonito, no se enfade. Jaken aún cuida de Ud. Aún es su fiel sirviente y he venido con noticias importantes. Es sobre…_

_- Vete..-_

_- Pero señor Sesshomaru, es sobre ella – de pronto los dorados ojos recobraron su brillo y el interés encendió sus pupilas – Rin, le he encontrado señor. Ya es toda una señorita, su nombre es Ayame y muy pronto la prometerán en matrimonio. Debemos darnos prisa porque es muy lejos de aquí, debemos partir enseguida porque hemos tardado mucho tiempo ya._

_- ¿Es ella?- El Youkai se debatía en la duda que su amada había regresado a la vida._

_- Hai amito, seguro muy seguro, una bruja me lo ha confirmado, todas y cada una de sus almas y además son sus mismos ojos grandotes llenos de preguntas tontas sin respuesta – el demonio verde se emocionaba al sólo pensar en su querida Rin._

_Sesshomaru dio una ultima mirada a lo que ahora era un recuerdo vacío y se alejó siguiendo los pasos de su sirviente que saltaba haciendo aspavientos emocionado. Cerca de ellos un viejo dragón de dos cabezas elevó el vuelo y les dio alcance, después de tanto no era Sesshomaru la única criatura que había estado aguardándola con devoción. _

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, para quienes no entendían que onda Rin y su mamá espero que esto les aclare un poco el panorama, para quienes no lo captan no se preocupen que Rin tampoco lo ha hecho aún :D. Un beso a todas a la distancia y luego me comentan que les pareció el primer flash back.

Quiero tomarme un minuto para dedicar este cap a un lectora a la cual se lo prometí de regalo de cumpleaños. Okashira Janet, espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que hayas pasado un cumple muy especil junto a todos tus seres queridos.

Ya sin mas les dejo. Byeeeee Y nos estamos leyendo.


	11. La jugada de Naraku

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todas mis lectoras... un abrazo muy grande a la distancia y espero que estas fiestas vengan cargadas de experinencias maravillosas.

Les dejo el nuevo capitulo, ahora la acción se empieza a desatar y pronto vendran todas las respuestas. Así que las dejo y espero que este captulo les guste.**

* * *

**

**LA JUGADA DE NARAKU.**

_Flash Back_

_El hombre resguardaba la entrada de su casa con el azadón en la mano protegiendo a su esposa y su hija, los jóvenes junto a él apuntaban los picos de sus lanzas contra el pequeño demonio que había pedido audiencia._

_- Que es lo que desea? – decía mientras la herramienta temblaba en su mano_

_-Señor, mi amo reclama la mano de su hija para sí. El gran demonio Sesshomaru ofrece a cambio no dañar a quienes compartan su estirpe en sangre directa. – _

_Las mujeres del pueblo se cubrieron la boca asustadas al escuchar que un demonio estaba suelto a las afueras del poblado. Su casta mucho había disminuido ya, se sabía muy poco de las portentosas fuerzas que se levantaban en el oeste y las horrendas historias de antaño parecían sólo cuentos de ancianos sin testigos vivos para contarlos._

_Sesshomaru miraba desde las afueras del pueblo con las mandíbulas contraídas a la espera de su Lacayo. No entendía cómo había aceptado la estúpida idea del sapo de ir a pedir primero la mano de la que desde siempre había sido su mujer. Que importaba que la humana ya estuviera prometida, eso no tenía ninguna validez para él. Por la colina vio al pobre youkai arrastrase con todo el cuerpo amoratado, un hilo de sangre correr por la comisura de los labios y las ropas cubiertas de sudor, obviamente Ayame no sería suya por las buenas. Sin necesidad de preguntar el resultado de la entrevista sacudió la blanca estola y se dirigió el mismo a buscarla._

_La calle de tierra cargaba un silencio mortal de suspiros ahogados, por todos lados rostros asustados se escabullían hacia los arrozales mientras el imponente lord avanzaba entre ellos. Los pies ligeros del Taiyoukai irrumpían sin dejar surcos mientras que su semblante se ensombrecía al verse impregnado del hedor a hombre. Animados por una cuota inadecuada de escepticismo los jóvenes en edad casadera se acercaron para cerrarle el paso, si alguien rescataría la mano de la joven no sería un forastero, y mucho menos quien dijera ser criatura de la cual dudaran su existencia. Un solo paso alcanzó a dar el gallardo guardia imperial apostado en la comunidad, cuando el látigo ponzoñoso cortó a tres hombres por la mitad. La sangre se amalgamó con la tierra al derramarse de sus cuerpos y el demonio sacudió el verde nervio para apartar al hombre que aún temblaba a la entrada de la choza, hubiera muerto en instantes pero unos curiosos ojos se asomaron sobre sus hombros. _

_Dos zafiros negros que fulgían como la noche miraron al lord youkai y su embrujo la cautivó. Esa luz oculta que sólo ella podía admirar la haló en invisible encanto, escabulléndose de la protección de su padre avanzó tímidamente ante la atónita mirada de todos y ya nunca más pudo desprenderse de él. La bestia de dos cabezas aterrizó con pesadez junto a quien antaño fuera su ama y con suaves golpes le dejó saber cuanto la había extrañado. Ayame no comprendía bien de que se trataba todo eso pero una inusual calma le inundó el alma y supo que nada había que quisiera hacer más que permanecer junto a aquellos extraños personajes. Sintió el fuerte brazo de su señor rodearla por la cintura y por un momento la gélida respiración le erizó la piel, Sesshomaru la levantó y posándola sobre lomos de la bestia se alejaron volando de aquella inmunda comunidad a la cual nunca más regresarían._

_Fin flash back_

- Desde acá arriba se tiene una bella vista del jardín –

La despreocupada voz de su asistente lo sacó de aquel embrujo y los lejanos recuerdos que momentos antes había revivido volvieron a ocultarse bajo la niebla del olvido.

- Lo es – dijo lacónico.

- Debe haber sido grandiosa cuando aquel viejo árbol florecía, me hubiera gustado mucho verlo -

Rin se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y sus delicadas manos se posaron muy cerca de aquel perturbado demonio. Pudo sentir la electricidad formando arcos desde su piel hasta ella, estremecedoramente familiar. Cerró los ojos y alzó su mentón para poder absorber el dulce aroma a fruta fresca que esa joven mujer esparcía por los aires, era un suave murmullo para los sentidos, un glorioso pecado para el paladar.

- Si, te gustaba –

- ¿me gustaba¿Cómo puedes tu saber que es lo que me gustaba?–

Sin quererlo las palabras de lord Sesshomaru habían volado más rápido que sus pensamientos y la verdad se abrió paso ante la insistente porfía del youkai. Furioso consigo mismo se irguió y alejó bruscamente su mano que gemía al sentir que se apartaba. Rin sintió la ausencia que dejaba él al sumergirse en las sombras y algo en su pecho se recogió.

- No te vayas – El demonio abrió los párpados y le vio por el rabillo del ojo – No fue mi intención ser grosera – el cuerpo del señor Taisho eliminó la distancia que los separaba

Rin en la penumbra sólo vio sus dorados cristales antes de perder el habla ahogado en un mudo suspiro. Aquella garra navegó inconsciente entre sus cabellos y alzó algunas hebras que se escapaban como la brillante agua de una cascada, inspiró profundamente el aroma que ella expelía y Rin pudo sentir como le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano. La muchacha nerviosa dio un paso atrás y el demonio blanco cautivado le siguió, y continuó avanzando hasta que la luz de la luna dejó de bañar sus cuerpos. Un temblor le subió desde el estómago hasta su pecho estrechando poco a poco el paso del aire, podía escuchar cómo el corazón intentaba arrancársele por los oídos mientras aquella bestia hecha hombre la acorralaba lentamente. Por mucho que Rin intentara buscar una explicación en su cabeza nada había que pudiera negar lo evidente, el demonio frente a ella no la aceptaría gratis bajo su techo y estaba a punto de cobrarse su paga.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura y le elevó hasta tener esos labios a su alcance.

- Pue-des, ha-cer, lo .. lo que quieras. – Las ideas en su cabeza la traicionaban –Es tu casa –

-Lo que quiera – Repitió sobre el marfilado cuello mientras hundía su mano bajo la falda de Rin para recorrer unas largas piernas que nunca habían sido tocadas. – La chica se estremeció al sentirlo contra su piel.

- No… yo no – Aquel impulso estaba llegando más lejos de lo que ella quería ir.

– Okaasan… – la vocecita de la niña le llegó desde puerta

– Acá... en seguida voy – Respondió al llamado aún presa en las garras de la bestia blanca.

– Rin-Chan!!! – Gritó la pequeña satisfecha de si misma. No podía dejar que su padre se quedara con el corazón de Rin sólo para él, pero su él tampoco estaba dispuesto a cederle tal tesoro.

– Vete… – Respondió el demonio con tal cólera en la voz que la hanyou dio un paso atrás.

Vacilante entre quedarse o correr a esconderse no estaba segura esa vez si podía controlar la situación. Nunca Sesshomaru sama había ocupado tal tono con ella, aquel destinados a los enemigos de baja estirpe, su padre estaba completamente dispuesto a llevar esa contienda a la lucha si fuera necesario.

– obedece! – el gruñido que retumbó en su garganta le despegó los pies del suelo y emprendió la carrera hacia la planta baja y luego cruzó el jardín perdiéndose tras las grandes puertas que daban al bosque.

– Pero quien te crees! – Rin estaba furiosa – Suéltame ahora mismo, te lo ordeno.

– ¿Me dices que hacer? – los filosos colmillos asomaron a sus labios violáceos mientras se le erizaba la piel.

– Pues había quedado claro que alguien debía hacerlo¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar así a una niña? Y mucho menos a tu hija. Ahora entiendo porque quiere alejarse de tu lado con tanta desesperación. – Aquello tomó al Youkai por sorpresa y soltó el cuerpo que aún aprisionaba en su abrazo – deberías tener cuidado de cómo tratas a Sakura, pues un día se marchará y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para recuperarla. Voy a buscarla – y diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta

Recorrió la gran mansión tratando de imaginar donde la niña podía haberse ocultado, bien sabía que su pequeña era muy hábil para esconderse si ni siquiera su padre podía hallarla. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura para pensar pero todos los lugares le parecían demasiado sofocantes como para ser un buen escondrijo. A lo lejos, al fondo del patio, pudo ver las grandes puertas de madera entreabiertas y todo fue muy evidente. Cruzó las calzadas de piedras que surcaban un paraje desértico hasta alcanzar la abertura que se extendía hacia la más absoluta oscuridad. Era cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente donde debía dirigirse. Rodeó los grandes muros de palacio, cruzó el claro que la separaba del linde del bosque y se adentró en la espesura en busca del origen de ese lastimoso llanto. Las luces del castillo fueron lentamente tragadas por los árboles que se cerraban a su espalda cuando por fin la encontró, subida en un árbol, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y llorando con amarga rabia.

– Cómo es que te trepaste hasta allá?

– Rin-Chan! – exclamo la niña sorprendida – vienes a buscarme?

– No, vine a disfrutar del paisaje… pues claro que vengo por ti, o ¿acaso pensaste que te dejaría sola? Sabe Kami que cosas podrían pasarte vagando por el bosque de noche. Ya baja de una vez o voy a tener que treparme hasta allá y la verdad es que soy bastante mala en eso..

Ni bien hubo terminado su frase Sakura saltó desde la rama en la que se había refugiado, directo hasta los brazos de la joven con tal arrebato que ambas terminaron en el suelo. Rin sintió las frías lágrimas de la niña en su cuello y la acunó en su seno para reconfortarla. Era una calma tan grande la que les embargaba, sentadas en medio del silencio parecía que todo había vuelto a su lugar, bueno casi todo.

– Rin-chan ¿Qué sientes por Sesshomaru sama? –

– No, no lo se… es un poco difícil de explicarlo – la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero los fuertes latidos de su corazón la delataban.

– Tu le quieres, no es así? – Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron al asentir – entonces a mi ya no me quieres…– dijo la pequeña en un murmullo

– Pero claro que te quiero, y mucho. – Rin se arrodillo frente a la niña para poder verla a los ojos – Eres una pequeña muy linda e inteligente, siempre estas alegre y sabes muy bien como ganarte a todos con tu sonrisa¿cómo podría no quererte?.

– Es que… ya tienes a alguien más en tu corazón – explicó sin vacilar.

– Eso es una tontería, yo te quiero mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Siempre estaré ahí para ti no importa si quiera a alguien más además de a ti. Podemos amar a más de una persona porque hay más de un tipo de amor –

La niña le miraba incrédula, eso no era posible para un youkai. Solo una vez un demonio podía entregar su alma y era lo peor que podía sucederle, de hecho sería su karma y su castigo en la eternidad que le tocase vivir.

– Mira Sakura, tu amas mucho a tu mamá, aunque ya no esté contigo – La pequeña asintió riendo por el tonto cometario de su Okaasan – pero, tu también quieres mucho a tu papá. –

Sakura hubiera negado con total convicción como cualquier Youkai, pero algo había que se lo impedía. No podía decir que amara a su padre, pero tampoco podía decir que Sesshomaru sama le fuera indiferente. Le dolía cada vez que le ignoraba y disfrutaba todas las veces que le hacía rabiar, amaba cuando él la llamaba por su nombre y reflejaba sus doradas pupilas en las de ella. Era cierto que era su príncipe y por eso le debía respeto y obediencia, pero a decir verdad le gustaba estar bajo su mando y le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aún cuando él no se lo pidiese. Quizás la sangre de humano que corría por sus venas pudiera entregarle más que las vergüenzas acostumbradas, quizás ser hija de hombre le abría una puerta que estaba cerrada para los otros de su clan. Recordó entonces que tiempo atrás había conocido a un hermano de su padre, uno igual que ella. Él había sido feliz junto a una mortal y aún teniéndola a ella se notaba que podría dar la vida por sus cachorros¿sería eso tal vez a lo que Rin se refería?. Deseo entonces saber que había sido de su tío, tenía tantas dudas sobre si misma. No era un Youkai pero quería serlo, su sangre humana le hacía débil pero, por otro lado, le hacía dichosa y poseedora de una habilidad que su padre carecía, no entendía nada y necesitaba que alguien se lo explicara.

– Bueno, no tienes que entenderlo todo hoy, pero algún día lo harás y verás que el amor se da sin medida no importa quien sea el que lo reciba.

– Entonces tu lo amas… verdad? – Rin se tensó desde la punta de los pelos hasta la punta de los pies

– No… yo no… – ¿lo amaba?, no podía ser – Es mejor que nos vayamos, Sesshomaru debe estar muy preocupado.

– NO!!, no debemos volver al castillo – la pequeña tiraba de las faldas de su okaasan con una fuerza descomunal y la adentraba más en la oscuridad – vamos al río, allá es más seguro.

– Pero que cosas dices, debemos volver –

– No, alguien nos sigue. – Aquello asustó a la joven que infructuosamente miraba sobre su hombro mientras la pequeña la guiaba con absoluta precisión entre las torcidas ramas.

Efectivamente alguien había llegado mientras las dos mujeres conversaban y les había cerrado el camino de regreso a casa, Sakura se maldecía internamente por haberse descuidado, no lo había sentido pese a ser la mejor rastreadora de su clan y había puesto la vida de Rin-chan en peligro. La pestilente presencia se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas mientras la hanyou luchaba por llevar a la humana a un lugar seguro, si algo le sucedía jamás se lo perdonaría, y estaba segura que Sesshomaru tampoco la perdonaría.

Sólo en la penumbra se quedó el señor de las tierras del oeste y de la gran isla. ¿Abandonarlo? Eso era impensable, cómo podía ser que su hanyou considerara dejar para siempre al Taiyoukai, eso estaba fuera de consideración. No podía aceptar que sus súbditos se largaran cuando les plazca, eso no debía ser, no quería que así fuera. Iracundo daba vueltas a la habitación que tiempo atrás perteneciera a la madre de su niña, profundos surcos de garras se dibujaban en la madera en su incansable ir y venir sobre ella. Sakura… ella no podía abandonarlo, no quería que le dejara nunca. Se imaginó lo que sería nuevamente la soledad de vagar sin nadie a su lado y ya no le parecía tan alentador. Aquella niña que había revivido siglos atrás había sembrado en él una semilla que germinaba y se extendía por todo su ser, como una droga que una vez probada se apropia de tus sentidos, así había sido su Rin para él. Ella le había amado por primera vez, ese es el elixir que lo había hecho dependiente, necesitaba tenerla a su lado y por eso le había ido a buscar nuevamente a aquel pueblucho lleno de andrajosos humanos. En todas sus formas y colores él la había amado y ella a cambio le había dado un tesoro inapreciable, una criatura hecha de su propio molde, tan distinto a él que le oprimía el pecho y le cortaba la respiración, tan semejante a ella que la odiaba por no serlo. Que haría ahora si su hanyou se marchaba… necesitaba sentirla a su lado, no entendía por qué pero no soportaba la idea de su ausencia. Sus meditaciones lo exasperaban y poco a poco iba perdiendo la compostura, sus nudillos rígidos amenazaban con destrozar todo a su paso cuando una presencia inconfundible se adentró en sus dominios.

En medio del silencio, en una total oscuridad, con el enervante sonido del agua a sus espaldas aguardaban. Resguardadas tras las rocas observaban la rivera, llana y sombría, que les separaba de la última corrida de árboles. Era mejor obligar a su enemigo a salir del bosque donde el espeso follaje podría ocultar sus intenciones, no, si habría de pelear lo haría cara a cara y estaba preparada. El hedor del chacal le inundó las sensibles fosas nasales y pronto su verdadera figura asomó a la luz de la luna. Rin se llevó una mano a los labios para no proferir un grito de terror. Aquella imagen era sacada de la peor pesadilla que podía imaginarse y, sin embargo, era perfectamente real. El delincuente más famoso de todo el Japón se acercaba casi flotando en el aire con sus largos cabellos negros irradiando una nube púrpura que carcomía el suelo a su paso. Una armadura de hueso parecía atravesarle el pecho y dejar abierta una herida que no sangraba pero que atravesaba hasta el otro lado.

– Están muy lejos de casa, y no veo al Lord Sesshomaru por aquí – Aquellas palabras no parecían de humano y se esparcían en el aire como el sisear de un animal.

– No te tengo miedo! – La pequeña salió de su escondite ante la aterrada mirada de Rin.

– Veo que has heredado la arrogancia de tu padre, pero eso no te ayuda mucho no es verdad. Aun cuando lo quieras no eres realmente un youkai, sólo eres un híbrido como yo –

Rin observaba la escena sin comprender una palabra, sus manos sudaban y no sus músculos la mantenían agazapada contra la roca sin permitirle modular palabra.

– Sakura, tu no entiendes lo mucho que nos parecemos tu y yo. Puede que ahora Sesshomaru tolere tu presencia pero pronto tu destino será el mismo que el mío, serás menos preciada por tu sangre humana y tu vida correrá peligro mientras te ocultas en las sombras. Créeme porque sé de que te hablo, yo he sufrido por miles de lunas ese trato y estoy cansado. Pero no tienes por que ser victima de tu origen, si hoy vienes con migo seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidarnos el uno al otro y no tener que temer más –

– Primero muerta antes que estar con un engendro como tú!!! – Los cegados orbes de la criatura se tiñeron de un rojo fulgurante y sus largas garras se crisparon dispuestas a asesinar.

Rin no podía ver la transformación de la niña puesto que le daba la espalda, pero podía ver claramente como ese horrible esperpento se disponía a atacarla y su terror crecía, no entendía lo bien equiparadas que aquellas fuerzas se encontraban. Sólo podía temer por su seguridad mientras que permanecía inmóvil tratando desesperadamente de despertar, pero nada sucedía. Vio cómo el demonio alzaba la tierra y unas gruesas raíces se dirigían hacia Sakura quien sin poder verlas permanecía inmóvil, de un minuto a otro la atravesarían por la mitad, no podía permitirlo.

Sakura aguardaba el momento justo para saltar, era una embestida muy ingenua si pesaba que podría hacerle daño. Sólo unos metros más cerca y le arrancaría las extremidades desde sus uniones, ella era la hija del Taiyoukai, no una híbrida cualquiera. Contrajo sus muslos dispuesta a saltar y una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero unos pálidos brazos la lanzaron al suelo justo al momento que sintió las púas de Naraku rozar sus cabellos.

– AAAaaaaggg!! –

El grito desgarrador de Rin cruzó la noche y sacó a Sesshomaru de sus meditaciones, lejos cerca del río ella clamaba auxilio. Cruzó la distancia que les separaba en una fracción de segundo y llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Una de las extensiones del demonio se cerraba contra su cuello y la delicada figura de la humana se retorcía tratando de liberarse, las largas piernas cubiertas de arañazos eran testigos de la violenta arremetida que había recibido al tratar de proteger a la hanyou. A su lado, apenas a unos tres metros, la pequeña criatura temblaba en el suelo sin saber que hacer, los gritos de la mujer le perforaban los oídos y el cuerpo no le respondía. Sin necesidad de más explicaciones Sesshomaru tensó sus dedos y blandió el látigo en el aire, la senda que marcó el nervio cortó la nudosa extremidad de Naraku que sostenía a Rin y la liberó, esta calló al suelo desde cuatro metros de altura con un lastimoso quejido y luego se arrastró en la tierra para refugiarse contra las rocas.

– Sakura – La niña se volvió hacia donde había sentido la voz de su señor – me avergüenzas – La pequeña se recogió al escuchar tal reprimenda, era verdad, alguien digno del linaje Taisho no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente, Naraku no la había vencido, ella se había derrotado a si misma.

– Veo que mis suposiciones no estaban tan equivocadas, después de todo esa híbrida si es una molestia para Ud. Lord Sesshomaru –

Las lágrimas humedecieron el rostro de la hanyou al ver que su padre no negaba tal afirmación. El único ser del cual necesitaba su aprobación, una aceptación por la cual había estado luchando muchas lunas y ahora lo había defraudado, se había mostrado débil. Trató de ahogar sus sollozos en los brazos de su okaasan pero Rin retrocedió aterrada de todo lo que estaba viendo. Una bestia que pensaba sólo existía en las leyendas había tratado de estrangularla y el hombre que creía un jefe severo se revelaba como un monstruo de ojos dorados y sin corazón, era algo de otro mundo, no podía estar sucediendo.

Sesshomaru blandió a Tokijin en un ademán indiferente y las cuatro extremidades restantes que el demonio había extendido cayeron al suelo para deshacerse en un charco viscoso. Lentamente avanzó por el suelo arenoso y se dirigió hasta su pequeño demonio examinándola severamente, aparentemente no estaba lastimada pero temblaba de pies a cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas. No la culpaba, después de todo la última vez que había oído a una humana gritar había perdido a su madre, sin embargo, esa muestra de debilidad podía costarle la vida en un futuro, no podía tolerar aquella actitud. Más allá pudo sentir a su humana, no estaba herida gravemente, sólo asustada.

Naraku se levantó con la sonrisa surcándole el rostro en una burlesca mueca, y aguardó sereno a que el Demonio hiciera su jugada. Sesshomaru cansado de esa absurdo juego decidió poner fin a todo eso, la espada palpitó bajo su garra y se dispuso a asestar el último ataque, atravesó el torso del engendró con Tokijin y justo en ese momento que vio un brillo de triunfo en las pupilas del híbrido. Dos grandes brazos sanguinolentos se alzaron de la tierra en dirección a la humana y a Sakura. Un movimiento en falso, sólo eso le había tomado, se había alejado de su hanyou y de Rin y les había dejado desprotegidas. Con la celeridad que los suyos habían cultivado por años rebanó con su espada los intentos de asesinarla y gravó una hendidura en la tierra que se vería por años.

Los restos aún calientes de la bestia le cayeron en el rostro a la mujer quien temblaba descontrolada con las lágrimas arrancándose por sus negras pupilas, al disiparse la nube de polvo dos zafiros dorados brillaron junto a ella por un segundo y luego sintió una garra lacerarle los brazos al levantarle. Sabía por la fría respiración que era Sesshomaru quien estaba frente a ella, pero el demonio que le mostraban sus ojos era una visión macabra del hombre que ella creía. Sus pies se separaron levemente del suelo y cayó unos dos metros más atrás fuera del alcance de la primera bestia que había aparecido. Los segundos de silencio pasaron lentamente y llegó a pensar que la eternidad era contenida en ellos. Su cerebro lentamente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y articulo el único pensamiento sensato que nacería de aquella situación: huir. Se puso de pie como pudo y ayudándose de sus manos trató de huir río abajo, pero una de las garras del demonio blanco la detuvo antes de poder alejarse.

– Sueltame!!!. No, no!!!. Dejame ir!!! – Rin trataba desesperada de zafarse de su captor pero no cedía ni un solo centímetro.

– Aún es peligroso. – ¿Qué podía ser más peligroso que estar con él?

– Sakura – Rin comenzó a buscar a la niña con la mirada, no podía permitir que permaneciera a merced de un monstruo como ese – Donde está!!!. Que le hiciste!!! . –

– Grr.. – El Taiyoukai dejó a la mujer en el suelo – Se ha ido. –

– Se.. se la ha llevado? – Rin abrió sus enormes ojos noche que clamaran porque no fuera verdad – pero … ¿cómo pudiste dejarlo?!!!. –

El demonio se mantuvo en el más indescifrable silencio con la mirada fija hacia el norte donde el engendro de Naraku se había marchado. No había sido una marioneta sino el mismo cobarde, había venido a llevarse a su cachorra porque sabía que podría hacerlo, porque intuía que Sakura no haría nada por defenderse, pero porqué?. Le preocupaba, nunca había mostrado gran fuerza o magnificencia pero por alguna razón él pensaba que por sus venas la sangre youkai rugía con fuerza, sin embargo, no había opuesto la menor resistencia cuando las extensiones del monstruo la ataron para llevársela. Simplemente se dejó envolver como un capullo y el asqueroso mitad-bestia había logrado su cometido, un mienbro de su linaje de los Inoyoukai ahora engrosaba su guardia personal. Pero el no se la llevaría si no pensara que podía serle útil, entonces no era débil ni mucho menos¿habría querido irse por su propia voluntad?. La sangre se le congeló en el cuerpo, esa era una posibilidad que no quería siquiera considerar.

– Tenemos que ir a buscarla… – Rin aún balbuceaba sin poder recomponerse del todo – Tienes que ir por ella, es sólo una criatura y debe estar sola y asustada. ¿no me oyes? Tienes que ir por ella!!!

– No me digas que hacer… – con un gruñido profundo y amenazador silencio el parloteo de la muchacha. – Crees acaso que mi hija es tan débil como tu?

Rin se encogió tratando de desaparecer mientras que el demonio se le acercaba imponente con los ojos cegados por la furia. El alto porte de aquel hombre ahora parecía sobresalir cuatro cabezas sobre ella y ahogarla con su sola presencia, las manos aún crispadas enseñaban largas garras aceradas que brillaban bajo la plateada luz y a las sombras que la noche proyectaba su purpúrea luna perecía quemar sobre su frente.

– Sakura es la última del linaje más poderoso que uds, frágiles humanos, han visto jamás. Así que no vuelvas a sentir lástima por alguien que podría matarte antes que te dieras cuenta de que estas en sus garras. –

Instintivamente Rin dio un paso atrás, su cabeza se esforzaba al máximo para intentar comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, aquel hombre era una bestia y la adorable niña otro tanto. Sesshomaru se volvió nuevamente al horizonte y Rin corrió desesperadamente río abajo, tenía que alejarse lo más posible de esa aberración que se disfrazaba de un atractivo e implacable hombre de negocios. Avanzó y avanzó hasta que sus pies cansados le obligaron a detenerse, no podía decir cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que esos monstruos se había enfrentado a la orilla del río, pero le parecía que había estado toda la noche a la carrera, y aún así no podía escapar de las imágenes que había en su mente. Cerraba los ojos y veía la criatura surgir de las sombras de los árboles y podía oler nuevamente los restos sanguinolentos caerle en el rostro cortados por una espada. Una espada, demonios y asesinos sobrenaturales, en pleno siglo veintiuno, eso no le podía estar sucediendo a ella. Por fin ató cabos y calló en cuenta de la terrible situación que había vivido, de lo cerca que se había encontrado de morir y el alma se le quebró. Se abrazó al primer árbol que tenía junto a ella y rompió desesperada a llorar sabiendo que de esa pesadilla no despertaría.

A lo lejos Sesshomaru podía sentir el copioso llanto de Rin, había sido un tonto al pensar que ella le aceptaría luego de conocer su verdadera naturaleza. Huir, había hecho lo que cualquier otro hombre en su sano juicio haría, huir lo más lejos posible y alejarse para siempre de una lucha en la cual no tenía lugar. El olor a mar le llegó en el aire y sintió la urgencia de ir con ella para consolarla pero se contuvo, el señor de las tierras del oeste no se rebaja a ser pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie, sobretodo ahora que habían asuntos más importantes que atender. Fijó la vista por última vez hacia el horizonte, debía ir por ella a como diera lugar. Claramente se dirigía a una emboscada tendida por el híbrido ese, una artimaña muy típica de él y tan inútil como las anteriores. Aún así, debía darle su escarmiento y averiguar de una vez y para siempre las verdaderas intenciones de ese demonio, ese de ojos velados que decía llamarse su hija. Batió su larga cabellera en el aire y se dirigió a su castillo, si iría a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo necesitaría su armadura.

Ya habiendo controlado el llanto Rin pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente pero su cuerpo aún no dejaba de temblar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero otro sentimiento comenzaba a invadirla. Sabía que eran criaturas peligrosas todas ellas capaces de destrozarla con una sola mano, aún así sentía que Sakura necesitaba ayuda y no estaba segura que su padre, tanto o más arrogante que antes, fuera en su búsqueda. Pensó en la pequeña en manos de una bestia como ese Naraku y sintió una profunda angustia, igual daba lo que ese demonio dijera, de seguro se sentía sola y asustada, no podía estar a salvo a manos de una criatura tal. Revolvió sus manos sin poder decidirse a tomar el camino de regreso o a marcharse a su casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y el negro cabello se mecía incesante sobre sus ojos. Había llegado ya a las grandes puertas de hierro que salidas de sus goznes marcaban los límites de los dominios de la bestia, sólo debía cruzarla y ponerse a salvo pero su conciencia no se lo permitía. La pequeña había confiado en ella desde el primer minuto, la había acunado en su regazo y le había jurado que era una persona muy importante, no podía abandonar a alguien que decía querer tanto. Tímidamente giró sobre sus talones y vio a lo lejos, en la cima de la colina las rojizas luces del castillo, inspiró profundamente para darse valor, tenía que volver, tenía que obligar a ese monstruo a ir por ella porque era el único que podría traerla de vuelta.

El sudor le perlaba la frente y necesitaba de grandes bocanadas de aire pero seguía corriendo sin hacer caso al punzante dolor en el costado. El frío de la noche cortaba como cuchillas sus mejillas acaloradas por la carrera mientras se esforzaba por no caer pero la muchacha estaba decidida a llegar a palacio. Finalmente frente a ella las antiguas estructuras aparecieron tras el follaje de los árboles, tan imponentes y serenas como lo han estado los últimos cuatro siglos. Aminoró el paso cuando estuvo en la senda de adoquines que llevaban hasta los grandes arcos, bajo ellos parecía que el tiempo se detenía y podía ver que el castillo estaba sumido en un tenso reposo. Cruzo la calzada con recelo mirando a ambos lados pero ni un alma se movía dentro de los muros internos de palacio, ni siquiera un animal curioso se atrevía a asomarse de su escondrijo. Entró al castillo y en cuanto traspasó el umbral sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir, pero tenía un motivo más fuerte que el temor una razón que te hace enfrentarte a todo lo que puede venir.

– Has vuelto – Rin se sobre saltó al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru sobre su hombro

– Yo - yo… – Temblaba de pies a cabeza y no poder ver a su interlocutor que permanecía entre las sombras no ayudaba en nada. – Tenemos que ir por Sakura – nada sacaba con endulzar sus palabras, ir directo al grano sería lo mejor.

– Y has venido a mi – El Taiyoukai caminaba en las sombras que se proyectaban en la sala – acaso no tienes miedo? –

–¿miedo?, te tengo pánico, pero tienes que ir por Sakura y no me moveré hasta que lo hagas. –

– Ya puedes marcharte entonces – El demonio salió a la luz y Rin creyó que se desmayaría.

Sesshomaru vestía la armadura negra sobre su kimono blanco, el cabello suelto en su espalda y la estola blanca sobre su hombro. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar junto a la muchacha y ya no hubo duda, era él, el mismo caminante que había conocido toda su vida, aquel que necesitaba desesperadamente consolar por las noches. Aquel hombre que compartía su tristeza en un cómplice silencio al cual creía haber perdido al dejarlo en la rivera es última noche. Sin meditarlo Rin se lanzó sobre el demonio asesino y se abrazó a él tratando desesperada de que no se devanceciera.

– Pensé que no te volvería a ver – él no rechazó su abrazo, le gustaba sentir su aroma a flores y fruta fresca inundando sus poros.

– Debo irme –

Aquella voz profunda e indiferente disolvió la visión y le trajo de nuevo la realidad. Bruscamente se alejó de él al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho, un demonio despiadado. Vio sus manos y al comprender lo que había hecho se ruborizó hasta el pelo, no era el triste caminante por mucho que se le pareciera. El Taiyoukai se deshizo de la mujer y salió al frío de la noche cuando unos pasos torpes cruzaron el umbral.

– Voy contigo –

– No – La severa mirada del demonio la hizo dudar pero pronto recobro el valor.

– Voy contigo te guste o no, le he dicho a Sakura que siempre estaría allí para ella y no voy a defraudarla porque su padre es un monstruo insensible. – estaba segura que había ido demasiado lejos pero por esa vez le perdonaría la vida.

Sesshomaru asintió con los ojos y tomándola en brazos se dispuso a partir. Rin sintió que el alma se le recogía al momento que ambos despegaban los pies del suelo. La caza de Naraku había comenzado y el tiempo estaba en su contra.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la busqueda comienza y estos dos deben llevarse bien para rescatar a Sakura antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Espero sus reviews con comentarios, si algo no les ha gustado o si tienen alguna idea para los prox capitulos bien venidas sean.

Aprovecho de advertir que pronto la relación de estos dos se pondrá...mm... como decirlo, más candente jejej así que dense por advertidos.

Les quiero mucho y miles de abrazos para todas.

Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	12. A la caza de Naraku

Heme aquí nuevemante, es la una de la madrugada, día domingo, el lunes se trabaja... y... ¿que es lo que estoy haciendo?...R: Pegada en fanfiction.

Sip, me ha vuelto la manía, que decir, pero no se me quejen que Uds. salen ganando. Les subo este pequeo capitulo para que vayamos construyendo ya la relacion Sesh-Rin.

Aviso de utilida pública: Para quienes han preguntado mi otra historia de esta pareja "UNMEI siguiendo tus pasos" está detenida por el momento y la retomaré cuando acabe esta.

* * *

Capitulo 12 

**A LA CAZA DE NARAKU**

El viento helado azotaba la piel de su rostro al descubierto y sus manos entumecidas no se atrevían a soltar aquellos blancos atavíos a los que se aferraban. No podía decir cuanto tiempo llevaba volando en su regazo ni donde se dirigían porque el velo de la noche lo había ocultado todo, ahora la claridad del alba arrojaba luces grises que mostraban un suelo llano bajo sus pies. Poco a poco el monótono suceder de las sombras le indico que volaban sobre el mar, un mar que bien podía extenderse hacia lugares que nunca había visto y alejarla para siempre de la posibilidad de volver. El tenso silencio que se prolongaba desde iniciado el viaje no ayudaba a que ella pudiera calmar sus temores. Estaba en brazos de un demonio, no mejor dicho, entre las garras de un demonio que había rebanado a otro frente a sus ojos sin siquiera estremecerse. Alzó la vista para descifrar a donde se dirigían pero él sólo permanecía con los ojos fijos en el horizonte y su pulcro rostro tan frío como la piedra. Luego de dudar unos instantes tomó el valor de preguntar.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos? – permaneció a la espera de una contestación pero Sesshomaru parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la había oído. Intentó por segunda vez - Hice una pregunta¿A dónde vamos¿Estamos muy lejos de … -

- Oí la primera vez – le atajó antes que pudiera continuar y dio a entender que no tenía intenciones de responder.

Rin estaba molesta y le hubiera dado una buena serie de reprimendas como acostumbraba a hacer pero luego de la noche anterior la prudencia le indicaba que debía morderse los labios. El demonio notó la tensión en las mandíbulas de la chicha alivianarse poco a poco y se sintió secretamente complacido que por una vez le hiciera caso sin protestar. Pronto el oscuro mar se revolvió en blanca espuma y la costa surgió de las aguas en una triste procesión de industrias y terrenos agrestes. Sesshomaru por fin descendió y dejó a la muchacha en el suelo quien instintivamente se apartó unos pasos para quedar tras él. Sentía como el pecho se le oprimía al pensar que sus dorados ojos la estuvieran observando si ella necesitaba huir, por supuesto ella desconocía que no importaba donde se encontrara el demonio ya se había prendado de su olor y la seguiría donde este se encontrara.

- Hokaido?, pero que hacemos acá, esto no es más que un montón de industrias y gente corriente que va a trabajar. Tenemos que encontrar a ese demonio de los ojos rojos.

- No es un demonio – aquello había sido un insulto para el Taiyoukai – es un híbrido, una mezcla de monstruos inferiores y un asqueroso humano, escorias. – Rin calló en cuenta lo mucho que él la odiaba, a ella y a todos los suyos.

- No sabía que Ud… bueno que nosotros le fuéramos tan repulsivos… - La muchacha bajó la mirada azorada. – …gracias… por salvarme la vida… entiendo ahora y algún día se lo retribuiré -

Era cierto, le había salvado, sabía que entre su hija y la humana esta última sucumbiría bajo la treta de es alimaña, pero no podía explicar porque había decidido protegerla. Sería acaso que su pequeña tuviese razón?. ¿Podría ser que Rin fuera su protegida?. En ese punto Sesshomaru se detuvo¿acaso Rin era la misma Rin que él había perdido ya los deseos de encontrar, lo era?. Se volvió a mirarla y la infantil forma que se refugiaba junto a él terminó por convencerlo, era absurdo seguir negando algo tan evidente. De alguna forma lo había visto aquella primera vez, cuando se había perdido en su mirada. Lo supo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos en el despacho, lo supo cuando la noche anterior había odiado a su hanyou por interrumpirlo. Todo su cuerpo lo sabía y la deseaba pero su orgullo había hablado más alto. Permaneció unos minutos contemplando la inocente manera en que agachaba la mirada, era ella, la humana a la cual se había encadenado en un arranque de debilidad, en el más sublime arranque de debilidad. La había salvado de Naraku porque era su deber, porque desde que la tomo como suya no podía abandonarla, no sólo porque algo en su interior se lo gritaba, sino también porque si algo le sucedía tendría que enfrentar la furia en el rostro de su hanyou. Pero nada le había sucedido, todo estaba bien, y a pesar de lo imposible ella estaba allí, a unos pasos de él. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente dudando en abrazarla, ella había venido a él cuando ya había decidido dejar de buscarla hacía siglos, sus manos se extendieron levemente hasta que percibió el calor que emanaba de su brazo y se estremeció. Se fijó en el dulce aroma a flores de cerezo, el mismo que aún gobernaba los rincones de su palacio, se deleito con el dulzor prohibido que ella era y pudo palpar el sabor de su piel como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero algo mas le llegaba en el aire, un olor que nunca le gustó sentir en ella, pudo percibir su miedo. Era natural, ver demonios caminando era atemorizantes pero… ¿será que Rin le temía a él? Sesshomaru acortó la distancia que los separaba e instintivamente ella retrocedió.

- "…Tiembla, por que soy el demonio que siempre he estado orgulloso de ser, por eso tiembla cuando esta junto a mi…"-

Sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a sus costados, su obstinada ceguera ya había abierto una profunda brecha entre los dos, muy difícil de franquear. Desvió la mirada para no ser victima de sus ojos negros y apretó los dientes tratando de no enfurecer, aquello era lo indicado. Preferible era que ella no lo amara, mejor si llegaba a odiarle, aunque él se muriera por tenerla a su lado sería mejor para Rin nunca más pertenecerle. Cansadamente reanudó la conversación como si aquella revelación nunca hubiera sucedido, deseando nunca haberlo comprendido.

- Grrr... – estaba molesto. Por Rin, por Naraku, por todo - con tantos como él rondado disfraza muy bien su posición – aceptó en débil protesta

Rin miró por todos lados sobrecogida, con una bestia su lado bastaba, no podía creer que más como ellos hubiera por todas partes. Se acercó y se pegó tanto a él que podía sentir sus cabellos plateados cosquillearle en la piel, prefería mil veces un demonio conocido que miles de monstruos por conocer. Sesshomaru se deleito con su calor, reavivó una llama que ya se había encendido y difícilmente lograría apagarse, aunque eso el demonio aún no estaba preparado para entender.

Si bien Hokaido era el mejor lugar para que su presa se escondiera, oculto por muchas sabandijas pestilentes, la verdad era que a penas si había un centenar de híbridos en el lugar. Milagro era si sobrevivía uno que otro descendientes directo de algún Youkai de baja monta, el resto era la escoria que tanto asco le causaba al señor de todas las tierras del oeste. Peor que la raza de los hombres eran esos "medianos", habían proliferado hacia el final de la era de los grandes Youkais, eran adefesios inmundos que nacieron de sucesivas cruzas con los hombres, apenas sombras rastreras con un hilo de sangre youkai en las venas, pero no por ello menos peligrosos para su Rin.

- Vamos – Ordenó y ambos se pusieron en marcha guardando cuidado de no perder el rastro.

La joven de cabellos negros podía sentir su corazón palpitar acompasadamente en sus oídos, no por temor, más bien por emoción. Un vago recuerdo parecía acecharla al ver esa larga melena blanca ir delante de ella. Una sonrisa nerviosa asomó a sus labios al notar lo privilegiado de suposición. No muchos debían de haber tenido en sus tiempos el honor de andar tras los pasos de quien ahora reconocía como un príncipe de temer, si bien era un peligro estar a merced de su ira también era un privilegio que ningún otro humano habría tenido. Pero aquello no era completamente cierto, alguien ya había tenido tal placer, es más incluso había compartido a su lado ese andar. Por la imagen en el retrato sabía que la madre de Sakura había sido una muy bella mujer que había disfrutado incluso del lecho del Taiyoukai. Una duda comenzó a carcomer su cabeza y no podía dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez. Será que aquel ser hubiese amado realmente a la madre de Sakura, por un lado aquello era alentador pues todavía cabía una posibilidad, pero por otro, ya le había advertido la pequeña que para un Youkai era entregar la vida por toda la eternidad. No era que le importara si ya tenía dueña, no, eso no era de su incumbencia… o si lo era? . No podía decidirse ni dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que averiguarlo, aunque se jugaba la posibilidad de hacerle enfurecer necesitaba saber.

- Señor Sesshomaru… - Rin le llamó y el demonio meneo la cabeza ligeramente en signo de estar escuchando – Deberíamos avisar a la madre de Sakura… creo que es lo correcto ella…-

- Ha muerto – su voz no revelaba ninguna emoción, en parte porque era el Taiyoukai y en parte porque ya no le causaba dolor alguno.

- Lo..lo lamento, me imagino lo importante que era… -

- ES – Instintivamente Sesshomaru la corrigió. Algo muy oculto en su interior luchaba tenazmente por gritar "Eres, aun eres imprescindible" pero su fiera sangre de youkai nuevamente ganó la batalla, como siempre había hecho, como debía de ser y como siempre sería. Tan solo dejo en claro el lugar que le correspondía porque esa dorada mirada apenas y podía conmoverse con algún sentimiento, eso se lo dejaba a los humanos incapaces de esforzarse por contenerse a si mismos. Se mantuvo inconmovible atisbando el terreno, acallando lo que algunos pudieran confundir con amor pero que para su raza representaba debilidad, un demonio que se respete como tal jamás da albergue a arrebatos en su corazón, porque simplemente no tiene corazón. Eso es una verdad escrita en piedra desde lo inicios y que no cambia por nada, ni por nadie.

- Entiendo – Sesshomaru emprendió la marcha y Rin le siguió.

Se deslizaba grácil como una sombra sobre el suelo, con la maravillosa elegancia heredada y a la vez perfeccionada, con ese sutil desprecio que te hacen desearlo aún más de lo humanamente posible. La muchacha acalló un suspiro, se perdía intentando descifrar que es lo que había para ella tras aquella infranqueable frialdad, sería ralamente tan impenetrable, lo quiso averiguar.

De pronto el andar pausado de Sesshomaru se detuvo, sacudió la manga de su kimono para dejar libre acceso a las espadas que cargaba en el cinto y una mueca sórdida se dibujo en su semblante. El aire se electrificó con la intensa mirada que el demonio dirigía a un viejo galpón abandonado y todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaron a la joven. aunque le daba la espalda y no podía verle, Rin intuyó que un placer vedado por mucho tiempo estaba a punto de desatarse en él. Sus garras se extendieron desperezándose de un largo letargo y parecieron relucir bajo la fría mañana, estaban listas para probar una carne prohibida hace muchos siglos, bajo una única salvedad, y esa excepción estaba a punto de aparecer por la puerta. Humanos, perdidos en una lenta y larga agonía a merced de demonios, de sus propios demonios, habiendo cruzado la línea de la rectitud, vendiéndose muy bajo y servido a la cruza de hombre y bestia, era un plato servido al hambriento Youkai.

Las pupilas negras se dilataban con cada arañazo del demonio blanco que surcaba el aire, avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta metálica y los impíos mortales caían como moscas a su paso. Daba zarpazos con una preocupante calma, casi disfrutando de poder cobrarse la vida de aquellos seres tan inferiores a él, que de no ser por su humana, habría eliminado hacía muchas lunas. Rin le vio detenerse a mitad de camino, aguardando que saliera a recibirle otro más indicado, no esa prole decadente por la cual ni siquiera era digno desenvainar su espada. Vacilantes, ante una criatura perfecta que nunca antes habían visto, un Youkai, viendo que nada podía detenerlo, permanecieron a una distancia prudente. No les presto una mirada tan solo, habían sido un simple calentamiento para recordar viejos tiempos, el venía por una presa mucho más suculenta, sin embargo, a ojos de Rin sería la visión mas escalofriante que viera jamás.

Por el apestoso aroma que despedían Sesshomaru los sintió mucho antes que se dejaran ver, un puñado de medianos se prestaba a plantarle batalla con sus deformes extremidades golpeando el aire como si este fuera de interés. Si hubiera podido reír lo hubiera hecho, no importaba que fuera uno, diez o cien, si venían de uno en uno o todos a la vez, su poder no se comparaba. El primero de ellos se acercó altivo con un sable persa en lo que podía suponer eran manos, el demonio contemplo el acero y entrecerró los ojos. Aquella hoja era inconfundible, su brillo blanquecino y su trazado ígneo, forjada con la llama azul de un dragón, sólo podía haber sido labrada por youkais, y sólo una antigua estirpe sobrevivía que había conocido arte tal. Sesshomaru lo supo entonces, Naraku no se encontraba ya en la isla, tenía aún un aliado en el cual refugiarse y había ganado el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta él. El triste mediano se dirigía eufórico a las garras de la muerte sin saberlo, su estrepitosa carrera contrarrestaban con el pasible asesino que le aguardaba. En el justo momento que aquella criatura intentó clavarle el acero el Taiyoukai alzó la garra rasgando el aire y llevándose consigo la cabeza de su adversario, el rostro aún palpitante quedó prendado de sus finos dedos unos segundos antes de caer junto al que una vez fue su cuerpo. El tiempo se detuvo unos momentos para que sus compañeros alcanzaran a comprender la situación, el señor de las tierras de oeste aguardó paciente pues no tenía intenciones de moverse por esa escoria, ellos tendrían que venir a él. Como había previsto la parvada de buitres se lanzó a su encuentro, era un oleaje desordenado de garrochas, garras y gritos que se abalanzaban sobre el demonio. Sus ojos dorados centellearon fugazmente y se dispuso a acabar con ellos.

Rin veía la blanca cabellera batirse en el aire mientras las bestias caían una a una rebanadas como onzas de mantequilla. Aterrada distinguió entre el enjambre que rápidamente disminuía unos ojos verdosos clavados en los suyos, el engendró se separó de la turba y blandiendo sus cadenas en los aires se dirigió directamente a ella. Miró a todos lados, no tenía donde esconderse, no tenía oportunidad de correr, no tenía nada que hacer, y aunque existiera una salida su cuerpo estaba nuevamente petrificado presa del terror, como le sucediera la noche anterior. Los pasos de la bestia daban tumbos en la tierra que subían por sus huesos hasta retumbarle en el pecho, sabía que debía hacer algo, correr, pelear o incluso maldecir, pero su mente se fue a blanco en el acto. Un ruido gutural emitió esa cosa, retumbó en los oídos de la joven y esta se obligó a cerrar los ojos, no estaba dispuesta a ver su propia muerte. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad y se lo merecía¡quien le había mandado a embarcarse en aquella persecución!, no era su mundo, no era su travesía, no era su guerra y ahí estaba, en medio de fuerzas demasiado superiores a la suya. ¿Por qué¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?, era querer derribar con una cuchara las grandes pirámides. Unos dorados ojos le vinieron a la mente, una perfecta luna púrpura tatuada en la frente y una dulce voz. Sakura. Sintió un estremecimiento al saber que le fallaría antes siquiera de intentarlo, que se dejaría matar sin al menos darle frente a lo que a ella venía, eso la hubiera de seguro defraudado. Temblorosa y con un terror incomparable Rin se irguió nuevamente abriendo lentamente los ojos, su fiero semblante resplandeció unos segundos a la luz del sol, y tan pronto como la segadora luz abrasó sus pupilas la criatura se interpuso entre ella y el astro rey. Ese era el momento, aterrada, sintiendo ya el olor putrefacto junto a ella, se dio cuenta que esas orbes ambarinas no solo brillaban en el rosto de la pequeña. Su último pensamiento fue para la persona menos indicada, para ese demonio inclemente que también tiraba de ella como el ojo de un huracán, un grito desesperado de su alma.

- Sesshomaru…-

Aquel nombre se arranco de su boca sin pedirle permiso, y se sorprendió, placidamente, renegando contra todo lo que le dictaba la razón. El corazón rugía con la esperanza perdida y poco le valía que fuera una bestia, que hubiera masacrado a tantos como ella o siquiera que tuviera ya dueña. Su último suspiro fue para aquel triste caminante que reconocía en la arrogante figura blanca, y ad-portas de la muerte Rin se odio a si misma por ser tan débil.

Un susurro nada más, eso había sido, pero Sesshomaru atendió el llamado de ella. Con el rabillo del ojo descubrió aquel insensato que osaba tocar algo que no le pertenecía, no hubo necesidad de volverse hacia él, era demasiado insignificante. El ponzoñoso látigo se movió como una extensión siguiendo la dirección de su mano y atravesó el aire con inhumana rapidez. Tan pronto como había sido liberado el enérgico vapuleo asestó su golpe, con precisión milimétrica asestó su punta en la cabeza de la alimaña en el justo momento que esta se alzaba sobre ella. Con el filo de un bisturí y la velocidad del relámpago atravesó de arriba abajo aquella inmunda bestia. El chaquido de la fusta contra el suelo imperó como el siseo de una serpiente antes de volver a su dueño. Con un solo movimiento de brazo bastó, la larga extensión cortó en dos el aire en un arco de veinte pies acabando de una vez con todos los medianos. La garra volvió a reposar en su costado y el látigo se plegó nuevamente deshaciendo el funesto camino, ya sin nadie a quien rebanar. Había sido "interesante", pero la distracción ya no era de su gusto si Rin corría peligro.

Se volvió con paso lento hasta su humana que aún temblaba contemplándolo con sus ojos desorbitados. Podía verlo, el éxtasis que todo eso le provocaba. Aún cuando sus orbes ya se hubiesen apagado y volvía en ellos el gesto frío y calculador de siempre, lo había visto y no lo olvidaría. Su andar pausado finalmente la alcanzo, y supo que desde arriba él la observaba, sentía aquella gélida mirada clavada en su cabeza esperando encontrarse con la suya. Pero Rin no respondió, tenía demasiado miedo para verle a la cara, demasiado asco, incluso demasiado odio. Aun se sucedían ante sus ojos los rostros desfigurados de tantos humanos como ella, muertos en un suspiro, de una manera tan bestial. No eran nada, no habían significado nada para el demonio de cabellos de plata, como quien pisa insectos que se arrastran a nuestros pies, como quien pasa sobre algo sin notar su presencia.

La firme garra en su mentó le obligó a mirarle, no podía sostener aquella mirada, sabía que se traicionaría a si misma si le veía, que se rendiría ante un animal en cuerpo de hombre. Con un brusco movimiento golpeó la mano que la sujetaba para soltarse de su agarre y Sesshomaru quedó confundido. Sólo buscaba averiguar se estaba bien pero esa manera de "agradecerle" no era lo que esperaba.

- No me toques… - Rin fijo la vista a un lado evitando a toda costa su mirada – … preferiría morir antes que dejar que te acerques una vez más. Te conviene no mal entender las cosas, estoy aquí por Sakura no por ti. – Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos tratando de contener su cólera – No eres más que un monstruo, disfrutas matando humanos y desperdigando sus restos como sobras.

- Esos... no… son … humanos – la irritación se desbordaba en cada palabra. No había sido parte del trato, aquella escoria no le era prohibida y no pretendía ceder más terreno frente a ella, aún cuando Rin no lo supiese, el demonio ya había hecho grandes concesiones para no acabar con su raza.

- No me insultes pretendiendo que soy distinta a ellos, ni tampoco intentes excusarte y pretender que eres mejor que Naraku – ese habia sido un golpe bajo y la poca paciencia que el Taiyoukai podía prodigar se había acabado.

- Si lo que buscas es a la hanyu, eso tendrás -

Tomando a la joven de las muñecas la arrastró por el suelo hasta el cuerpo inerte del híbrido que había querido asesinarla. Revolvió en el lodoso charco de entrañas y recogió las negras cadenas que minutos antes blandiera contra ella. Tintinéate a la luz de la mañana los eslabones se acomodaron en una larga secuencia guiada por su conjunto peso. Uno a uno laceraron la piel de Rin cuando Sesshomaru los envolvió en sus muñecas inmovilizándole. Trató de zafarse, de salir huyendo, pero el demonio jaló del extremo libre de la atadura y acerco sus rostros tanto que su aliento le quemaba.

- Sakura está en tierra Youkai, con su antiguo mecenas. Sólo hay dos maneras que un humano entre allí. Como esclavo o como carne para la cena. Tu eliges – el demonio la soltó bruscamente y la mujer perdió el equilibrio.

Trago saliva para que el aire pudiera pasar, permaneció unos momentos sentada en el suelo contemplado aterrorizada como Sesshomaru ataba el otro extremo de la cadena a su cinto. Esa era su verdadera manera de ser, durante todo aquel tiempo se había comportado de manera diferente con ella, pero ahora, ahora definitivamente no era diferente a todos los que yacían descuartizados a sus pies. El youkai le tomo de la cintura y las cadenas que les unían rechinaron cuando él emprendió el vuelo. No tuvo el coraje de preguntar a donde se dirigían, ni cuanto tomaría el viaje, por mucho que los huesos le dolieran, más le dolía el corazón. No estaba segura que había sido, ni por que, pero algo se había roto dentro de ella cuando el la trató con tanta indiferencia, y Rin temió que nunca lo pudiera reparar.

* * *

Bien bien, no me maten por enturbiarles la cosa entre estos dos, pero que más esperaban. O les pareceria muy normal a uds ver un demonio (que creian de cuento) andar desmembrando a diestra y siniestra??? Noooo claro que no... y conociendo a nuestro sessh como le conocen... se creerían que se hubiera quedado muy tranquilo con la histerica de Rin lanzandole cuanto insulto encontraba a la mano??? a que no verdad... asi que como ven no es mi culpa... es simplemente lo que tenía que pasar...pero trankilas recuerden que yo amo a estos dos y alfinal se quedaran juntos (aunque aun no decifro como todavia jajajaja son bromas son bromas) 

En fin, luego de ponerme el parche antes de la herida solo me queda darles las gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, son como una dulce droga de la que se alimenta mi loca cabeza... y ya vamos por alcanzar los 100 eso es inaudito... primera vez en mi vida que voi a lograr 100 review ... estoy emocionada jiji...a si que muuuuuuuchas gracias a todas.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.. y solo les voy a dar una pista¿Se imaginan a Sesshomaru celoso??? No lo intenten o se van a babear enteras y al igual que yo se van a derretir con la imagen mental.

Nos estamso leyendo... Byeeeee


	13. Nenryomaru: Lord de Arabia

Acá vengo nuevamente con una entrega. Me apliqué y esta vez les traje el capitulo antes de lo acordado… así me perdonan por todas las veces que les he hecho esperar :D.

Veamos si cambia de opinión este sexy demonio si le sale competencia en el camino … si es que eso es posible… lo que es yo no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo jajaja … pero esa soy yo…

Aprovecho de hacer nuevamente publicidad… si alguien sabe de alguna historia bella de esta pareja, que este bien escrita y terminada… de esas que cuentan el difícil camino que se lleva nuestra Rin para conquistar a Sesshomaru… pues háganmelo saber porque estoy construyendo una comunidad con historias selectas, por ahora van tan solo 7… pero sigo buscando.

En fin, les dejo y muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews.

* * *

Capitulo 13 

**NENRYOMARU: LORD DE ARABIA**

Le dolía la espalda de mantener tanto tiempo esa misma posición, sentía la cabeza abombada y cada músculo se retorcía sobre si mismo intentando recogerse nuevamente. Trató de parpadear un par de veces y mirar el horizonte para cambiar el cuello de posición, pero sus ojos aún secos eran lastimados por la luz del sol moribundo. Cada vez sentía más profunda esa garra sosteniendo sus caderas, única cosa que se interponía entre ella y una insalvable caída. Trató de removerse pero era inútil, tenía agarrotado hasta la última fibra de su ser y solo le quedaba esperar que llegaran pronto a su destino. Le miró con timidez intentando descifrar lo que ese rostro pálido ocultaba, no sabía si él recordaba que estaba aún junto a él, o si seguía molesto, en su semblante ni siquiera el atisbo de una emoción se reflejaba, no había nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban volando?, no podría decirlo, pero eran demasiadas horas sin que el youkai tomara un minuto para descansar. De haberlo pedido él hubiese descendido en algún poblado, pero de cierta manera entendía ese apuro y lo compartía. Debían llegar lo antes posible, antes que Naraku le hiciera algo a su pequeña. Sabía que aún estaba bien, que aún quedaban esperanzas, necesitaba confiar en eso, tenía tanto miedo de imaginar lo que le pudiera pasar que prefería no contemplar la posibilidad. Sakura le había robado el corazón desde el primer minuto y ya no tenía deseos de volver a una vida sin su rostro cálido. Era como si ella fuese capaz de llenar en parte la gran ausencia que anidaba en su pecho. Aquella angustiosa pérdida que siempre le perseguía, no era más que una sombra cuando escuchaba su risa, y aún así algo más necesitaba para estar completa.

Habían cruzado el océano, recorrido toda Asia desde las alturas y ahora veía sus propios pies recortados en un paraje tan lejano. Allá abajo, tantos como ella hacían la rutina de sus vidas, jamás sospecharían que un demonio con el poder de borrarles del mapa les rondaba sobre las cabezas. Rin suspiró agotada. Hacia mucho que los verdes campos habían quedado atrás, unas regiones más áridas les daban la bienvenida en su viaje al oeste y el calor llegaba implacable pese a lo inminente del invierno. Una extensa mancha azul parduzca se extendió bajo sus manos, tan nítida que creía tocarla con la punta de los dedos, pero tan lejana que su olor salado se perdía en el viento. La costa se acercó y se hizo más grande cada vez, los pequeños detalles de una ribera llana se hicieron evidentes y la brisa marina le resecó los labios. Finalmente habían descendido en la costa occidental del golfo pérsico.

Fue una sensación gloriosa la de estirar sus manos al cielo y reacomodar sus vértebras nuevamente, luego de eso su cuerpo se sintió mas ligero de lo que recordaba. Arqueó su espalda y clavó la vista en cielo rojizo salpicado de tímidos luceros, echó su cabeza hacia atrás aún más, casi hasta perder el equilibrio, era magnifico poder elongar su pecho en plenitud, fue ahí cuando le vio. En una imagen de revés difícil de comprender, como un cuadro cubista que enfrenta lo que esta oculto, como un reflejo en el agua donde el arriba es abajo y lo lejano es cercano, unos ojos dorados absortos en contemplarla. No le tomó mas de dos segundos volver a estar de pie, estática sin atrever a moverse, pero su corazón ya se había desbocado y el rubor encendía sus mejillas. Aquella mirada tan intensan, que se oculta bajo un manto glacial, esos mismos destellos de oro los había visto antes, una noche, en un sueño, cuando el melancólico caminante había reparado en ella sin verle realmente. ¿Era él?. Estuvo tentada de mirarle, quería comprobar que ese hombre despiadado podía ser también el dulce y triste compañero de sus noches, pero tuvo miedo de desengañarse. Tenía que él, era demasiado profunda esa mirada para ser una simple coincidencia, y si lo era, prefería nunca salir del error.

Escuchó la respiración pausada junto a ella y se le erizó la piel, un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo presa de una emoción adolescente. No podía voltear a verle pues sabía que era lo que sucedería entonces. Se lanzaría a sus brazos con el alma completamente desnuda, se entregaría sin reparos y ya no habría forma de recomponer los trozos de ella, que seguramente, él dejaría tras de si. Se mantuvo quieta, trémula, dándole la espalda, aquella táctica había sido útil anteriormente, no mirarle a los ojos, no caer en sus garras, no perderse en ese juego, no olvidar lo que en realidad él era, y por sobre todo, no olvidar lo que ella era. Llámenle testarudez, llámenle estupidez, llámenle orgullo, utilicen el nombre que deseen pero eso no era más que miedo. No a él, sino a ella, de lo que ella sería capaz si se quedaba con él. ¿Una mujer perdida en los brazos de un Demonio que odia a los humanos?.¿ En que la convertía eso?. Lucho intensamente por mantenerse firme, por no perder esa batalla consigo misma, batalla que desde un comienzo estaba ganada por el Taiyoukai, pero eso Rin no lo sabía.

Le vio temblar, escuchó su corazón acelerarse, percibió la calidez del frágil cuerpo aumentar y descifró las señales con la maestría que dan los años.

- _" …Temor…"- _Sin embargo, malinterpretó la causa de tales arrebatos.

Ni aún los largos siglos ni la infinita contemplación del mayor youkai de oriente servirían en ese caso. El corazón de una mujer no se puede descifrar, es un mar insondable, demasiado extenso para conocerle del todo, demasiado cambiante para comprederle. Es una búsqueda sin respuesta, donde muchos han perdido la cordura y la han recuperado mil veces antes de darse por vencidos. Antes de aceptar que no se puede predecir algo que se define y se construye constantemente. Antes de rendirse y hacerse a un lado, agotados por la agobiante labor. Asombrados de sus compañeras que sobreviven día a día con tal carga. Guiadas por un órgano al cual ni siquiera una misma logra comprender nos sumergimos en torbellinos insospechados. No. En aquel campo Sesshomaru era un completo ignorante, el más incauto entre los tontos. Le vio tensar sus músculos y olió su miedo, pero no habría acertado jamás a los motivos, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

Sesshomaru retomó el paso y Rin le siguió tan lejos como los eslabones de acero se lo permitían. Le era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo sobre la arena con las sandalias puestas así que decidió despojarse de ellas, las dos marcas negras se perdieron entre las sombras que se alargaban y ya no pudo verles más. El cálido suelo la recibió con los brazos abiertos, era un suave contraste con la fría noche del desierto que ya se cernía sobre ellos. Anduvieron sin detenerse a un paso sereno, recorriendo los yermos parajes de esa tierra seca, donde el viento azota el rostro y resquebraja la piel. No pasaba desapercibido para el demonio ni el más mínimo movimiento de su humana, aunque no le mirase, aunque nada en su semblante delatara su interés, estaba atento a su más ligera respiración. Sabía que se volvía sobre sus hombros, atisbando a trechos sobre sus pasos, intentando descubrir con su vista limitada lo que había entre las sombras. Se le antojó como un animalillo indefenso, como una presa acorralada y a la vez demasiado encantadora. No era la primera vez que le encontraba así, por Kami, no había cambiado ni un ápice en todas esas lunas, aún seguía siendo la misma niña pero en un cuerpo de mujer.

_(Flash Back - Sombras del pasado )_

_- A-amito… - el sapo se asomó al salón del restaurado palacio_

_- mmm- Sesshomaru se separó de la ventana levemente para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el pequeño youkai._

_- La señorita no…no bajara a cenar porque…- No pudo terminar su idea, preso del terror que le infundían los ojos de su señor_

_El demonio se deslizó como una sombra, consumido por una furia que no era visible, atravesó el largo corredor sigiloso, era indignante que SU humana se le negara, que creyese que tenía algún derecho sobre lo que dispusiera para su vida. Estaba muy equivocada, ahora le pertenecía al Taiyoukai y esta vez no desperdiciaría el poco tiempo que tendrían juntos. Subió las escaleras de fina madera y se dirigió al ala derecha, la que se asomaba sobre el jardín, donde estaba su alcoba, donde estaba la de ella. Entró sigiloso a la habitación y le vio abrazada a si misma en un rincón, aguantando un sollozo entre las manos, obligándose a no emitir ruido alguno. Se refugiaba atemorizada en la oscuridad de la alcoba, Sesshomaru avanzó en las penumbras y ella le oyó. Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de ver pero sin lograrlo, sus profundos ojos noches se abrieron desmesuradamente y la mirada se cristalizó en lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Lentamente se levantó y permaneció expectante arrimada contra la pared, la vista fija donde sabía estaba la puerta y sosteniendo su corazón con la mano. Una inocente desesperación había en sus ojos, una inmensa fragilidad que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver._

_- Demandé tu presencia…- la aterciopelada voz en su cuello la sorprendió._

_No sabía como había logrado alcanzarla, pero ahora su gélida respiración le golpeaba la nuca, y bajaba por su espina alterándole los sentidos. Intentó arrancar pero él era más veloz. Le tomó del brazo y le hizo voltear, lentamente avanzó hasta dejarse ver por la última luz del ocaso. Su cabeza le decía que arrancara, y en parte su cuerpo lo intentó, pero algo en ella gritaba por sobre todo lo demás, esos dorados ojos eran sus dueños. Sin poder evitarlo el labio inferior comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas a rodar incontenibles por sus mejillas. _

_- Rin…- Murmuro él._

_- A..Aya.. Ayam.. – Quisó corregirlo pero el tomó su boca en un violento arrebato._

_Su garra se deslizó por el brazo hasta tomar el níveo cuello de la muchacha, mientras saboreaba el dulzor de sus labios, su estrecha cintura fue atrapada contra el cuerpo del demonio y, entre el llanto y la excitación, le faltó el aire. Sesshomaru se separó un poco de su boca para darle espacio y se entretuvo lamiendo su cuello. Con incitantes círculos de su lengua subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y los restos de llanto fueron borrándose poco a poco.._

_- Rin – sentenció el demonio blanco mientras deslizaba su mano entre los pliegues del kimono._

_La muchacha sólo cerró los ojos, demasiado extasiada como para asentir. Que importaba que nombre quisiera darle, mientras le llamara una vez más con esa sensual voz. Daba igual si era un demonio cruel y sanguinario, mientras fuera SU demonio, su amo, su dueño._

_El día los sorprendió desnudos, arrimados contra una pared, completamente exhaustos. El youkai veía el frágil cuerpo aferrarse a él con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, tal y como le vería muchas veces luego de eso. Una adictiva imagen que le perseguiría siempre, aún cuando esos mortales huesos se hubieran convertido en polvo. Aquella humana era una frágil criatura que se entregaba libremente a sus garras, para que el hiciera de ella lo que deseara, y él no podía desear más que protegerla _

_(Fin flash back)_

La repentina tensión en la cadena que llevaba sujeta al cinto le sacó de sus meditaciones. Progresivamente los pasos de la mujer de cabellos azabache se hacían torpes, sus andar más lento y sus párpados caían suavemente sobre sus ojos. Era tan débil como cualquier otro humano, pero su tenacidad la mantenían en la marcha, aún cuando llevase más de dos días sin dormir y sin probar bocado alguno. Sabía que no quedaban fuerzas en ese cuerpo para seguir adelante, sólo la firme convicción la mantenía en movimiento. La férrea voluntad de alcanzar a Náraku y recuperar a su niña, aún cuando no la recodara, algo en ella le impedía abandonarla. Finalmente el delicado cuerpo cedió a lo inevitable y se desvaneció suavemente en los brazos del youkai, que ya estaba preparado para recibirle. Sus labios entreabiertos exhalaron cansinos sobre su propia piel al ser elevada por el Demonio.

-_"… has llevado tu fuerza al límite, todo por esa hanyou. Obstinada!, siempre lo has sido…"_ – le vio con un dejo de suave reproche – _"...Jamás me negaría a detenerme si me lo pidieras…"_ – Sesshomaru se deleitó en la grácil figura que se refugiaba lánguida en su regazo – "_… pero jamás me lo pedirías. Jamás me pediste nada, siendo que te lo hubiera dado todo..."_ – La muda confesión aliviaba el alma del altivo Youkai – _"…mis tierra, mi vida, mi muerte, todo…"_

Apoyó la púrpura luna contra su nívea frente, asombrado y triste de comprobar que, a pesar de los siglos, era la misma mujer. A la que nunca importó que todo estuviera a su alcance con solo reclamarlo, la que se había entregado a él un día sin negociar nada a cambio. Esa era su naturaleza y su peor tormento, no dejar nada para si misma, ni siquiera su propia vida. Los oscuros fantasmas que torturaban al Taiyoukai arremetieron con fuerza y reafirmaron su decisión. No debía permitir que todo volviese a suceder, no debía permitir que le amara nuevamente con esa irrefrenable entrega. No podía permitir que muriera otra vez por su culpa… no podría soportarlo otra vez.

Refugiado en el anonimato de la noche del desierto, se permitió un último desliz, depositó un recatado beso en los labios resecos de la muchacha y continúo su camino.

Rin sintió la tibia brisa en su rostro acariciarle discreta. Estaba tan cómoda entre las mantas que los sucesos de los días anteriores parecían tan lejanos y falsos. Un molesto rayo de sol bailaba intermitente sobre sus parpados, abriéndose pasos entre las verdes hojas sobre su cabeza, la muchacha se abrazó a la blanca estola negándose a despertar, estaba tan cansada. Le tomó unos minutos terminar de abrir los ojos y comprender donde se encontraba. De pronto la realidad le sacudió de golpe y tensó hasta el último músculo de su ser. No estaba en su cama pero algo cálido y suave arrullaba su cuerpo, palpó lentamente con los dedos que se refugiaban en el blanco pelaje. Lentamente alzó la mirada, deseando desesperadamente estar equivocada, la negra armadura, el blanco kimono, las plateadas hebras de cabello y las púrpuras marcas en el rostro. No, no estaba equivocada, había dormido en su regazo. Con agilidad inusitada salió de sus brazos y clavó la mirada en el suelo para ocultar el violento carmesí que tiñó sus mejillas. El incómodo silencio crecía y el demonio permanecía sentado a la sombra de las espinosas ramas. Rin intentó disculparse, no entendía bien de qué, de alguna manera era impropio que él le acunara de esa manera tan íntima. Abrió su boca un par de veces pero su garganta estaba tan seca que sólo consiguió toser.

- Un arrollo brota tras las rocas de allá – habló Sesshomaru con los ojos aún cerrados.

Se sintió tan tonta, tan evidente, y tan torpe, pero agradeció tener una excusa para alejarse de él, le ponía demasiado nerviosa su cercanía, sobre todo después de impío sueño que había tenido esa noche. Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar las imágenes del bello cuerpo semidesnudo sobre ella, sólo conseguía ponerse más incómoda todavía. Se agachó a beber desesperada del serpenteante hilo de agua, fuera del alcance de esos penetrantes ojos que le calcinaban la piel. El agua calmó su sed y su calor, era revitalizante y tranquilizador, refrescó sus pies descalzos y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento para que el corazón bajara de su garganta. Una sombra se interpuso al abrasador sol cuando la lasciva voz le sobresaltó.

- Carne… - decía el demonio frente a ella. Un escamoso dedo le recorrió el brazo de la muchacha -… dulce… – agregó al saborear el sudor que había recogido en su caricia – ¿estas perdida? – en sus ojos brillaba el hambre de tenerla.

- TatSuki … me figuro – Rin volteó al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru arribaba a su lado.

El aludido permaneció un momento dudoso de responder, podía notar por las vibraciones en su cuerpo que ese Youkai era muy poderoso, pero no le conocía. O al menos no había tenido el "gusto" personalmente. Recorrió mentalmente los nombres de todos los grandes Lords Youkai que regían los reinos sobre la tierra. Uno a uno cotejó la descripción de los señores de todos los dominios que habían sobrevivido a la era del hombre. Ninguno de ellos cuadraba con la criatura poderosa que tenía en frente. Pronto su séquito se unió a él, cautelosos frente al forastero, alzaron levemente sus espadas curvas y sacudieron las lenguas bífidas tratando de detectar sus intenciones.

- Un híbrido acompañado de unos medianos… - el asco se pintó en sus pupilas - … han decaído los honores de Nenryomaru rinde a sus visitantes – El joven Tatsuki mostró dos afilados colmillos de serpiente al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

El tintinear de los eslabones retumbó junto a la mano de Rin y ella entendió la indirecta. Ató un extremo de la cadena a su cintura y el otro al cinto del Youkai, rapidamente se refugió tras la blanca estola y permaneció expectante, asqueada con el solo recuerdo de esa áspera piel sobre la tuya. Sesshomaru rompió la extensa pausa.

- Demando me lleves con tu padre -

- ¿Y si me niego? – preguntó con tono desafiante haciendo relucir las escamas de su cuello.

- Oh!, estoy deseando que lo hagas –

El aura maligna de Sesshomaru agitó el suelo y las vibrantes arremetidas sacudieron los sentidos de esos remedos de serpiente. El hanyou humillado bajó la cabeza y procedió a dirigirlo hacia su señor.

Ante los ojos de la muchacha un fastuoso campamento nómada se alzaba en la planicie, desafiando estoico los vientos del desierto. Por todos lados veía cuerpos cubiertos con negros velos, solamente los ojos se asomaban por la rendija, demasiado ocupados en comerciar sus preciados bienes con los viajeros como para reparar en ella. Iban y venían pululando en lo que era una pequeña ciudad, pero como Rin sospechaba, bajo esas vaporosas telas no había ni un solo cuerpo humano. Tragó saliva al comprender su ignorancia, tantas veces les había visto en la televisión y jamás imagino que aquellos hombres del desierto fueran monstruos manejando los hilos del mundo.

La escolta los dirigió a la más grande de las carpas, situada en el medio de todo ese barullo, la muchacha se sobrecogió y se arrimó aún más al Taiyoukai. Las finas alfombras cubrían la arena y tapaban los rayos del sol, una cálida tibieza, casi soportable, se respiraba allí dentro. Luego de andar por la primera estancia que formaban los largos gobelinos se detuvieron, una sucesión de capas traslúcidas velaban el interior a la mirada de los indignos.

- No te muevas de acá – Sentenció Sesshomaru al liberar su extremo de la cadena.

- ¿No teme que huya? Sería una "lástima" – aunque para tatsuki era una tentadora oferta.

- No sería tan estúpida - zanjó el demonio blanco.

Aquello era más para advertirle a la humana que porque considerase necesario responder a ese insolente. Sesshomaru lo taladró con los dorados orbes, no era ni por mucho menos un imbécil, había notado desde un comienzo cómo la observaba. A la bestia inmunda le carcomían las manos por tocarla nuevamente, se la comía con los ojos, su olor lo delataba y el Taiyoukai estaba perdiendo la compostura. De haber sido otro el que osara fijarse en ella, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza sin miramientos, lamentablemente no podía enfadar tan pronto a su anfitrión. Sesshomaru estrechó la vista, más le convenía cuidarse, ser el hijo de Nenryomaru no le valdría de mucho si seguía desvistiéndola tan descaradamente con la mirada.

- El gran lord Sesshomaru – Un viejo youkai sentado en una raída butaca sonreía con su único ojo y alzaba los brazos en signo de recibimiento

El nombre del recién llegado impresionó a muchos de los presentes en el salón principal. El hijo legítimo del legendario Inu-no-Taisho, temido por todos, odiado por muchos. El único Demonio vivo que había nacido en la era de oro, antes del poderío del hombre, que había luchado en el alzamiento de los clanes, en la posterior unificación de la sangre y finalmente había sobrevivido a las pugnas entre las razas que destruyeron a los suyos. Sesshomaru, el Youkai que subyugó sólo a toda la isla de Japon. Había terminado por destruir a los que hubieran sobrevivido el paso de los años, así se hizo de la hegemonía de una tierra que nadie se atrevía a codiciar. Esa era la criatura que avanzaba altiva bajo la mirada incrédula de los asistentes.

– ¿A que debo el glorioso honor de que el Taiyoukai cruzara un océano para verme? – Agregó zalamero Neryomaru como si ignorara la respuesta.

- ¿Donde está Narku? – soltó sin anestesia.

- Naraku… Naraku… ¿porque le buscas? - Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

- Se ha llevado algo que me pertenece -

- Oh, ya veo. Lamentablemente, a ese asqueroso híbrido no le veo desde hace varias décadas, aunque no las suficientes. Intentó traicionarme, por si no lo sabias. – hizo una pausa buscando sorpresa en ese semblante de piedra – Me temo que no puedo ayudarte en tu búsqueda, mas si le encuentras… te pido le des mis "saludos" -

Sesshomaru se desató una espada curva que llevaba amarrada junto a Tenseiga, la misma que le había arrebatado a ese mediano en la isla de Honshu. Con certera puntería la lanzó hacia su anfitrión y la clavó en el respaldo de madera de su asiento. Sintió las puntas de acero de la guardia imperial de Neryomaru elevarse contra él, pero entornando los ojos les restó importancia.

- Que signifia esto!!! – Exclamó el viejo youkai parándose tembloroso de su asiento.

- Tú dímelo – respondió con infinita calma - Esa espada la tomé de uno de los cadáveres del séquito de Naraku, si quieres examinar las demás están donde mismo tome esta. Dudo que sus dueños vuelvan a necesitarlas –

El otro palideció al comprender que había derrotado a todo un ejército sin salir siquiera lastimado. Sesshomaru realmente hacía honor a su nombre.

- Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Lord de Arabia¡Muestra un poco de respeto y ruega por perdón! o sino…-

- Silencio!!! – le acalló nervioso su padre.

- Pero… ¡vas a permitir esa falta de respeto?!! Donde está tu orgullo!!! –

- A mis pies…- respondió lacónico Sesshomaru - …donde debería estar también el tuyo. – Agrego en fiera amenaza. El impetuoso Tatsuki iba a replicar pero su padre le detuvo.

- Vete. Es una orden – El híbrido se mordió el labio y con una tensa reverencia salió de la estacia.

- Y bien…- Prosiguió Sesshomaru obviando la violenta intromisión - ¿Será posible que haya mejorado tu memoria? O ¿Hará falta abrir tu cabeza para averiguarlo?. Intentémoslo una vez más. ¿Dón-de.. es-tá… Na-ra-ku?. – Pronunció con pausada arrogancia el demonio blanco y se sentó placidamente en posición de loto con su espada entre los dedos-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Quien se cree que es… - mascullaba el joven Hanyou mientras daba vueltas enloquecido. Un solo pensamiento rondaba en su mente, cobrarse aquella humillación lenta y dolorosamente.

El ruido de las cadenas alertó al joven que no se encontraba solo, tan enfurecido había irrumpido en la estancia que había olvidado que esa esclava aún se encontraba allí. Una sádica sonrisa cruzó por la verdosa piel, la fortuna le sonreía y le traía una oportunidad inigualable. Con paso lento y engatusador se arrimó a la joven hasta acorralarla contra uno de los postes que sostenían la magna estructura.

- Tu! Humana… – Rin se estremeció – vienes con el "gran" señor Sesshomaru, no es así? – la mujer asintió – ... ya veo… Se dice que él anda buscando al mitad bestia, a ese tal Naraku. – Lentamente comenzó a circundar a la chica – pero esa no es tu búsqueda ¿o si?. No, claro que no. Tu estas siguiendo sus pasos porque ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por tu vida. Aunque... eso no tiene porqué ser del todo cierto. ¿Que me dirías si te aseguro que no hay razón que te obligue a seguirle si no lo deseas?. – el hanyou de paró detrás de ella y tomó los cabellos negros entre sus dedos. Con sutil gesto los acercó a su rostro para olerlos, cada fibra de ellos era afrodisíaca. Se mantuvo unos segundos así, sintiendo un calor hervir su sangre fría, siseándole lujurioso junto al oído antes de continuar.

- Yo podría acogerte en mi palacio. No pido mucho a cambio… - un asco indescriptible subió por su garganta cuando la otra mano delineó el contorno de sus caderasde - … , sólo quiero para mí eso que ya estas acostumbrada a dar –

- Primero muerta …- Rin puso en esas palabras tanto veneno como le fue posible.

- Insolente – el medio demonio jaló del pelo de la muchacha para obligarla a mirarle directamente.

- Sesshomaru…- susurró asustada y cerró los ojos.

La tensión en su nuca cesó y lo único que escuchó fue un potente siseo junto a ella que poco a poco se transformó en un grito de dolor insoportable. No sabía bien lo que ocurría pero el silencio que calló sobre la estancia le decía que algo no andaba bien. Contra todo lo que su prudencia le gritaba se volteó lentamente para averiguar lo sucedido. Lo que encontró le sorprendió.

Hincado en el suelo, sujetándose un brazo con desesperación, estaba el orgulloso hanyou. ¿El motivo?, un nervio se enrollaba en su antebrazo quemándole los tejidos hasta el punto de la asfixia. Del otro extremo del látigo, retorciéndolo a su voluntad, Sesshomaru avanzaba con parsimonia mientras su víctima aún se quejaba tratando de liberarse.

- Rin – la llamó a su lado y ella corrió a refugiarse en él.

Sin importarle quien fuera él, o si eso era permitido a una esclava, se abrazó a su cintura y ocultó el rostro en su pecho, conteniendo unas lágrimas de humillación. No la apartó de su lado, pero tampoco se hizo cargo de ella, sólo le permitió permanecer allí, segura. En ese minuto no podía pensar en nada más que en la nauseabunda serpiente acariciando ese cuerpo que le era prohibido. Con un delicado movimiento de sus dedos el lazo se tensó un poco más y el jóven volvió a gritar ante la asustada mirada de su padre. Carcomió otros centímetros de profundidad antes de liberarlo y dejar en carne viva un surco en torno a la inservible extremidad. No podía negar que había disfrutado aquello. Había deseado torturarlo, desde ese primer encuentro, en que tuvo la desventura de ser atrapado por el hechizo de la mujer. Pero ahora… ahora lo odiaba, un sentimiento que no muchos habían tenido el honor y el informtunio de merecer. Posó una mano en los cabellos de su humana que aún permanecía oculta, con pequeños movimientos intentó calmarla, pero fue imposible. Conteniéndose sólo por ella, comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

- Que pasa contigo? – gimió el rendido hanyou cuando el demonio pasó junto a él – Esa asquerosa no es más un pedazo de carne al servicio de nuestra raza. Esto no era necesario – dijo mostrando su brazo - ¡¡es una puta esclava!! - Sesshomaru se detuvo.

- Pero es MI "_puta esclava_" – agregó con tranquila indiferencia, pero sus ojos centelleaban de furia –… y mientras sea yo quien disfrute de ella , un híbrido como tu le debe respeto. –

Bajo la vista para perderse en la bella mujer que permanecía oculta entre las telas de su kimono. Era tan cándida y deliciosa, no podía concebir que esa asquerosa mitad bestia le hubiera tocado. Se remordía tan solo de pensar que ella hubiera podido sentido agrado con su contacto, lo martirizaba imaginarla con alguien más. Intolerable. Con voz profunda continuó.

- Mientras siga siendo mía, nadie tiene permitido olerle… – acarició el negro cabello al decir esto y se lo acercó a la fina nariz – …un inferior no tiene derecho a sentirla… – sus largas garras delinearon la blanca piel de sus hombros y siguieron el sinuoso recorrido hasta su cuello – …No tiene derecho a mirarla… - levantó su mentón en una suave caricia y sus ojos se encontraron – …y bajo ninguna excusa… tiene permitido… besarla… - acercó sus rostros y con un casto gestp selló sus bocas ante la atónita mirada de la altiva casta que lo rodeaba.

Definitivamente aquella humana era más que una simple esclava, era una pertenencia valiosa para el más temible Youkai que caminaba aún por el mundo. Era, en una palabra, "prohibida". Con igual calma Sesshomaru se separó de la humana y acarició suavemente los labios entreabiertos con el pulgar antes de soltar su cuello. El rubor golpeó fuerte las mejillas de la muchacha cuando el se hundió en esos profundos ojos noche. El corazón que parecía haberse detenido con el beso, repicó desesperado en su pecho y Rin giró el rostro con furia al saberse descubierta sintiendo debilidad por él. El demonio soltó la cadena que aún se abrazaba a las caderas de la humana e ignorando las miradas de reproche de todos siguió su camino hacia la salida. Sólo miro fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar, con satisfacción, que ese insignificante híbrido expelía odio por cada uno de sus poros.

– Neryomaru – llamó una vez hbo alcanzado el arco de luz - Un día es lo que te doy, hasta mañana al atardecer. Un día para que averigües donde esta Naraku o si no… – nuevamente la bestia asesina tomó posesión del Taiyoukai -… no querrás averiguarlo-

Diciendo esto ambos salieron en busca de un lugar donde aguardar que el Lord de Arabia hiciera su movida.

* * *

Será que Sesshomaru ha decidido luchar por Rin??? Aceptará ella que la hayan tratado como una "_esclava"???. _Que fue lo que pasó con Ayame y porque Sesshomaru se siente responsable de su muerte???. Si no está con su antiguo mecenas ¿Donde está Naraku y la pequeña Sakura???... y más importante aún ¿¿Que les pareció??? 

Si les gustó dejen un review… si no les gustó… tambien dejen un review y me dicen porqué… ya ven… soy adicta a esas cosa ajajaja

No se Uds pero yo me derretía mientras me imaginaba a Sesshomaru rayándole la cancha al híbrido ese. Sobre todo con la demostración explícita que hizo de lo que NO estaba permitido …. Uf… voy por un pañuelo para secar la baba de mi pc jjijij.… aunque me quedé con gusto a poco esta faceta posesiva y celosa de nuestro Taiyoukai así que vamos a hacer una encuesta¿Quieren que Sesshy sufra un poco más??? Jajaja… ya me puse psicótica y maquiavélica. En fin… vamos a ver que pasa en el proximo cap: en cuanto tenga una fecha de entrega del chap 14 la publico en mi perfil.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Byeeeeeee


	14. La Herida

Lamento haberme desaparecido tan largo tiempo, pero la inspiración se fue de paseo y no pude encontrarla hasta hoy. Espero que me perdonen por la larga ausencia y que este fragmento esté a la altura de las expectativas.

* * *

**LA HERIDA.**

Agazapada en la esquina de la oscura habitación contenía el aliento, los muros se cerraban sobre ella y donde estaba difícilmente podía ser distinguida desde el exterior

Agazapada en la esquina de la oscura habitación contenía el aliento, los muros se cerraban sobre ella, donde estaba difícilmente podía ser distinguida desde el exterior. En frente una puerta de mimbre se batía con el viento seco de la sabana y tras ella un sol ardiente exponía a ratos la sofocante claridad.

- Puede salir si gusta, ya le he dicho que Ud. de mí no debe tener miedo. – la silueta del mandril se recortó en los espacios entre las varillas. – Es una tarde cálida para desperdiciarla sumida en ese rincón -

- No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo – Replicó Sakura.

- ¿No? – el reflejo púrpura de una pupila brillo en la penumbra – me pareció que sí querías acompañarme la otra noche, cuando te recogí del castillo. Perdone mi presunción, pero tuve la clara impresión que accedías complaciente a mi oferta, cuando tu padre te rechazó. Cuando el príncipe a quien tanto amas prefirió salvar la vida de una asquerosa humana, como él mismo les llama, en vez de a su propia sangre -

Sakura se estremeció ante la idea de que ese hibrido mal nacido pudiera leer sus intenciones con tanta facilidad. Aunque más le acongojaba el pensar que tenía razón. Sabía bien que Rin-chan saldría a su encuentro si se escapaba de palacio, pero no pensó que aquello la dejaría vulnerable. Lo único que en ese minuto le interesaba era alejarla de él y poder ganar su corazón, necesitaba que al menos ella le amara. Por su culpa, por seguir un juego, que ahora le parecía tan tonto e infantil, había puesto a su Okaasan en peligro. Pensó que Sesshomaru sama había actuado bien en desconocerla como miembro de su clan y se sintió merecedora de ese rechazo. Pero en su corazón esperaba que, de alguna forma, se volviera digna del perdón, y que su padre viniera a buscarle.

- No vendrá por ti –

- Sí vendrá!! – en realidad no estaba segura, pero no lo admitiría frente a esa escoria.

- Puede ser señorita Sakura – Agregó Naraku complaciente – Pero no por los motivos que tu anhelas. Aún cuando pudiera perdonar que una híbrida pusiera en riesgo la vida de su nuevo juguete, dudo que pueda perdonar que uno de sus lacayos huyera de él.

- Yo no soy un sirviente!!, Ten cuidado como me hablas, yo soy una…-

- Si??, una qué??. No ibas a decir una Youkai verdad?, porque no lo eres. – Sakura se lanzó contra la bestia para desgarrarla por su insolencia pero ya no había nadie afuera de la habitación.

- Jamás serás un demonio de la estirpe Ino-youkai.- aún cuando no le veía Sakua podía oir esas palabras envenenándole el alma - Por mucho que pretendas serlo y te comportes como tal, el último Taiyoukai de la era dorada jamás podrá verte como algo más que una pobre y vergonzosa híbrida.-

La pequeña volvió a refugiarse en la solitaria choza donde lloró de rabia. Lo único que quería era volver con su señor y sentirse protegida en el regazo de Rin, pero no era bienvenida a su lado. Pensó en arriesgarse y presentarse en su palacio pidiendo perdón, pero tampoco sabía donde se encontraba. Afuera todos los olores y sonidos le eran completamente desconocidos, había sondeado todo lo que pudo a la redonda y no se detectaba ni un alma a quien acudir. Sola, sin ningún lugar a donde acudir, se abrazó a si misma e intentó consolarse.

& & & & & & & & & & & &

Rin permanecía sentada en la tienda, impaciente, a la espera que algo ocurriera, llevaban un buen rato en el campamento nómada pero Nereomaru no se pronunciaba en lo absoluto. La tarde languidecía fuera mientras la muchacha jugueteaba nerviosa con la comida que les habían traído. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso y la manera en que la había mirado, y se sentía culpable por pensar en algo tan frívolo dada la circuntancia. A su lado, el demonio aguardaba de pie junto a la entrada. Le desesperaba que permaneciera tan inmutable después de lo ocurrido, insensible a ella y al creciente riesgo que podría estar corriendo la pequeña.

- Deberíamos hacer algo en vez de estar solo aquí sin hacer nada. – dijo al fin.

- Silencio –

– No me hagas callar!!. – Estaba exasperada por la falta de interés que mostraba el demonio – Está claro que Naraku no se encuentra aquí, deberíamos ir tras él antes que se aleje más. Al menos mírame cuando te estoy hablando!!

– ¿Para qué? Sería imposible ignorar tu escándalo de todos modos. – Aguzó nuevamente el fino oído, atento al más mínimo movimiento en el campamento, y dio por terminada la conversación.

– Eres un idiota!! – Se levantó indignada – Tu hija pude estar allá afuera, y tu aquí muy tranquilo como si esto fuera un día de campo. Si quieres quedarte a esperar que te traigan su cadáver está muy bien, pero yo prefiero ir a buscarla, con o sin tu ayuda. –

Diciendo esto se encaminó a la salida cegada por la impotencia y la desesperación. Pasó furiosa junto al hombre que le sacaba más de una cabeza de ventaja ignorándolo olímpicamente. Cuando hubo alcanzado el umbral una garra la detuvo y de un tirón la volvió a meter en la carpa.

– No seas estúpida. ¿A dónde vas a ir a buscara?. ¿Piensas recorrer tu sola cada duna y cada quebrada?, y eso suponiendo que aún se encuentren aquí. Pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo y aunque lograras hallarlos te destrozarían en un segundo. Esto no es algo que tu puedas hacer así que no interfieras, yo me haré cargo. – Vio en sus ojos aquella fiera determinación que lo hipnotizaba pero que ahora le hacía perder el jucio - … y no se te ocurra salir. Puede que nadie se atreva a hacerle daño a mi esclava, pero lo que menos necesito ahora es perder el tiempo buscando a una cría de humano perdida en el desierto. – El taiyoukai cerró la manta que cubría la entrada y Rin se quedó sola refunfuñando en el interior.

-"_…seguramente él se va a hacer cargo. Lo único que hace es estar plácidamente contemplando como las horas se escapan. De que sirve que Neryomaru le diga donde esta Naraku si lo hace mañana. Estúpido demonio engreido, no todo se debe hacer a como el quiere porque el lo quiere…"_ –

Olvidaba de quien estaba hablando, olvidaba que ese no era el hombre del convertible negro sino que un monstruo capaz de asesinar sin remordimiento. Sólo quería una solución ahora, no soportaba permanecer sin hacer nada. Apretó los puños y sintió un papel doblado entre sus manos, al abrirlo reconoció la nota que le había traído la criada junto con la comida.

"_Si __quieres saber de la hanyou, ven al oasis al norte del campamento, sola"_

No sabía quien enviaba el mensaje, no tenía remitente, sólo le importaba lo que esa persona pudiera saber. No le había dicho nada a Sesshomaru, en parte porque así le indicó la joven, en parte porque ya sabía lo que opinaría al respecto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Dobló la nota y la guardó, pero pronto la desdobló para volver a leerla, dudando en salir a la cita. Quizás la persona ya no se encontrara allí, pero era una posibilidad, la única que tenía en ese minuto.

Cuando las sombras de la tarde cubrieron el desierto se asomó, ya todos se habían retirado a sus tiendas y el youkai de cabello plateado no se veía por ningún lado, era ahora o nunca. Envuelta en un manto escarlata dejó el lugar contraviniendo las expresas ordenes del demonio. La arena aún estaba tibia cuando se marchó pero la luz se extinguió antes que pudiera alcanzar el arrollo. Miró en todas direcciones pero sólo pudo distinguir las grandes piedras y la palmera solitaria donde había despertado esa mañana.

- Tardaste más de lo que imaginé en llegar -

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Rin se volvió asustada al reconocer la voz siseante de Tatsuki.

- ¿A quien pensabas encontrar? ¿A la mugrosa mediana que te dio el recado?. No seas ingenua, lo que tú quieres saber no es algo que cualquiera conozca.-

- Entonces es verdad, sabes donde está Sakura. Dímelo por favor, es imprescindible que la encuentre -

- Se donde ha ido el traidor ese que llaman Naraku, pero no creo que sea un lugar para ti. – poco a poco se acercó a la muchacha – Las tierras sin ley no son lugar para débiles, mucho menos para humanos. Están exentas de los códigos que rigen nuestra casta, allá no hay respeto entre los nuestros, ni señor que los gobierne, ni nada sacro que les infunda temor, es una carnicería constante, el mejor lugar para que se oculte alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

- Dime por favor, donde queda ese lugar -

- No sé si deba hacerlo – Tatsuki se acercó a la muchacha hasta que pudo sentir su olor – ¿Que ganaría yo a cambio?.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – preguntó recelosa al tiempo que buscaba una forma de escapar

- Eso ya lo sabes – le susurró al oído al tiempo la tomaba por la cintura – Si prometes no gritar, ni llamar a tu amo, yo prometo decirte donde queda ese lugar.

Antes de poder negarse sintió el pesado cuerpo del mitad-bestia sobre ella. Sus escamosas manos hurgando desesperadas bajo los pliegues de la túnica y la bífida lengua irrumpiendo en su boca. Intentó sacárselo de encima pero sólo conseguía que los bruscos movimientos desgarraran su vestido. En cuestión de segundos sintió el filo de la noche caer sobre su piel semidesnuda y a la asquerosa serpiente acomodarse entre sus piernas, sólo quería llorar pero le falta el aire incluso para eso.

De pronto la bestia se detuvo, y notó cómo sus huesos eran liberados de la opresión, expectante permaneció tensa en la arena a la espera de lo peor. Unas garras le tomaron del brazo y le pusieron de pie.

- Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida!! – Decía al tiempo que la arrastraba hacia las rocas.

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, tanto como la vez que conoció a Sakura, y temió que nuevamente intentara estrangularla. Sus ojos brillaban rojos como la sangre y ahora estaba segura que no era producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Acaso te gusta que te traten como una basura? – Se detuvo bajo la palma y le clavó la mirada – ¿Es eso acaso?, ¿esa imbécil necesidad de ser un pedazo de carne te parece interesante! - El agarre en su antebrazo comenzaba a ser excesivo - Responde Rin!! -

- NO!! – Las lagrimas brotaron profusas de sus ojos

Sin poder evitarlo se volcó en el llanto, presa del miedo, no de Tatsuki, sino de él. Nunca hasta ese minuto le había visto perder los estribos, ni siquiera cuando intentó asesinarla había abandonado su fría templanza, pero en ese minuto era una bestia de caza desenfrenada. Sesshomaru le soltó al tiempo que volvía lentamente en sí y el cuerpo de la muchacha se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

– No, no, no. – Negaba con desesperación

- Pues no me pareció escucharte decir "no". No te escuché decir no cuando te hizo su "ofrecimiento".-

La mordacidad en sus palabras era demasiado hiriente, es lo que pretendía, que ella se sintiera tan herida como lo estaba él. Desde hacía cinco siglos que había decido amarla, la había elegido de todas para pertenecerle. Ya nada podía hacer al respecto, pero ella era libre de empezar de nuevo en cada vida, un regalo con el cual nacían los humanos. Aún estaba a tiempo de elegir a otro, de alejarse del lazo que los condenaba, Sesshomaru lo sabía bien y estaba decidido a tolerarlo con tal de saberla feliz. Pero tomar a un mitad bestia para ocupar su lugar, simplemente no era capáz de soportarlo.

- Eso no es justo…no pude… todo fue tan…- las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma en su cabeza -… ¿ofrecimiento?,¿cómo sabes lo que él dijo?

La mirada de furia fue reemplazada por una de odio, tan gélida como el acero.

- Estabas ahí?… pero cómo? -

- Eres tan escandalosa como un tornado, te oí cuando salías de la tienda -

- ¿ cómo lo permitiste?, ¿por qué? – la voz se le quebró – estuviste ahí todo el tiempo, porqué no me detuviste cuando venía para acá, ... porque no lo detuviste a él cuando se me acercó… porqué tuviste que esperar a que…que…- cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le daba asco tan solo recordarlo. – Respóndeme tú ahora, por qué esperaste tanto!! – el agudo chillido quebró la quietud.

- Siete mensajeros partieron hoy, uno de ellos me llevará hasta Naraku pero no se cual. Sospechaba que estaba en tierras fuera de los límites pero tenía que comprobarlo. - La glacial indolencia brotó intacta, pese a los ardientes conflictos que se debatían en su interior

- Me usaste de carnada...Eres un cerdo!! – Rin se puso de pie para enfrentarlo – Eres un monstuo repugnante, No eres mejor que esa asquerosa serpiente, me das asco, eres incluso peor que el mismo Naraku!! - una garra voló a su cuello y la aprisionó contra el tronco.

- No te atrevas – con calculada lentitud soltó su piel y se alejó – ten cuidado de lo que dices – agregó antes de darle la espalda, no tenía estribos para escuchar una palabra más.

- Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme, porque sabes que es verdad. No estabas molesto porque desobedeciera tu orden, ya sabías que lo haría. Por eso desapareciste, para que yo saliera y le hiciera hablar. No, no era por eso. – poco a poco sus chillidos se transformaron en gritos - Lo que te molestó fue pensar que yo aceptara su oferta, que aceptara que el me tocara, eso es lo que te desquició. Pues para que sepas, no soy una cualquiera para cambiarme por tan poco - el Taiyoukai calló en cuenta de su error

- no soy una cualquiera que acepta que la pisoteen para conseguir lo que quiere!!. No me insultes pensando eso de mí - Sesshomaru podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras taladrarle los oídos - ¡Toda esa pantomima en la estancia de Nenryomaru era cierta!. ¿De verdad te crees que soy una esclava para ti?. Pues púdrete!!, jamás vuelvas a siquiera pensarlo. No soy un juguete tuyo que no quieras compartir, no tengo porqué acatar lo que digas y jamás!!., escucha bien!!, jamás te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo… ni tú ni ningún otro asqueroso monstruo ... nunca!! … me dan asco, todos Uds, asco!!-

Hubiera terminado de insultarlo y de pisotearlo pero un beso acalló sus labios. Presa entre el contra el tronco la gélida boca le llevó el aire. La acerada garra ascendió por su brazo hasta sostenerle la nuca y profundizar el gesto, atormentado por escucharla gritar de ese modo, impaciente por siglos de espera y destrozado por sentir su dolor.Los oscuros ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe confundiéndose con la noche, eso no podía estar pasando. Golpeó desesperada la negra armadura para detenerlo, pero las frágiles muñecas fueron fácil presa entre sus garras. Viéndose rendida, por segunda vez esa noche, las fuerzas le abandonaron, dejó de forcejear contra lo inevitable y la angustia se apoderó de ella. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las húmedas mejillas y trepidó de miedo entre sus brazos.

Lentamente el beso se volvió más sereno y las profundas caricias de su lengua borraron todo rastro de la serpiente. Con suaves mordiscos probó sus labios, mientras que la mano aflojó su nuca para acariciarle delicadamente el rostro con el pulgar. Era una piel tan tersa cómo la recordaba, pero ahora estaba mancillada por un olor nauseabundo que no le merecía. Se alejó unos centímetros para darle espacio y se deleitó con el rubor que asomaba tímidamente, esa escoria no era nada para que derramara su llanto por él, ni siquiera el Taiyoukai era digno de una sola lágrima suya. Soltó sus muñecas mientras probaba una vez más sus labios en un casto beso, dócilmente acarició su blanca piel hasta tomar su mano, la guió a su pecho y ahí la atesoró. Sin pedir permiso, Sesshomaru la abrazó, esperando borrar el recuerdo de Tatsuki, antes que este pudiera ensuciarle el alma. Los celos lo habían vuelto ciego y no se fue capaz de entender lo que realmene sucedía frente a sus ojos. Los reproches de Rin aún resonaban en sus oídos, pero no era ella quien decía todas esas cosas sino el dolor que le había ocacionado. Se odió a si mismo por desconfiar de ese cándido espíritu que conocía tan bien, por haber permitido que todo eso sucediera.

Sin comprender cómo, Rin se vio protegida en brazos del Demonio blanco y un profundo silencio la inundó. Se sintió vacía, sucia, frágil y sola, tan fragmentada por dentro que no imaginaba que pudiera recomponerse. Recordó entonces cada momento de esa noche, las imágenes que trataba de alejar, vinieron sobre ella. El olor azufrado del hibrido pegándose en cada poro, el metálico sabor de su legua bífida inundándole la boca y la garganta, las escamas arañando sobre su piel y más abajo aún, hasta llegarle a los mismo huesos, y esa sensación de ahogo y delgadez que aún no desaparecía. Se asió con fuerza de la blanca tela y escondió el rostro para escapar de todo, pero no podía huir de algo estaba dentro de ella. Lo tenía pegado en toda la piel, por más que se retorciera no podía quitárselo, necesitaba sacarlo de sí, como fuera. La impotencia creció con el desconsuelo y el llanto se transformó en un grito amargo que le desgarró la garganta, las fuerzas le abandonaron al punto que sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerle. Se hubiera esparcido por el mundo, hubiera querido desaparecer, pero él la contuvo y evito que se desvaneciera. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, esperando que llorara cuanto había en su alma, sin decir nada, porque de él no habría nunca palabras de consuelo, sin abandonarla tampoco, porque de ella era su vida. La acunó en su regazo acariciándole los cabellos con suavidad, en un secreto espacio que se creaba para los dos, hasta que finalmente su pecho se volvió ligero y libre de angustia la venció el sueño.

* * *

Se que es un poco triste esta parte, pero que puedo hacer, el muso se presentó así hoy.

De todos modos algo bueno sale de aquí, porque el lazo que aquí se ha reconstruido no se romperpa tan fácilmente.

un beso a todas a la distancia y nos estamos leyendo.

Byeeeee


	15. La Historia de Sakura

Me asomo para ver si queda alguien en la sala, pero bajo la capa de polvo no hay mas que unas cuantas sillas desvencijadas y algo que en un tiempo pudo haber sido una barra. El salón está vacío, no me merezco menos luego de tan extensa desaparición. Pero no importando eso me he decidido a terminar esta historia porque le tengo un cariño particular. Así que niñas, aquí les dejo un capitulo más de la historia con la esperanza que aún exista quien pueda interesarse en ella.

Saludos y que lo disfruten. (Las disculpan están de mas porque la tardanza es inexcusable a esta altura del partido)

* * *

Capítulo 15

**LA HISTORIA DE SAKURA**

En la quietud de la noche del desierto una tormenta se aprestaba a desatarse, pues contenidos en un demonio blanco un desfile de sentimientos humanos se despertaban. Ni todo el orgullo de su raza, ni todas sus armas o su poderío, aprendido y practicado durante siglos le habían preparado para enfrentarla a ella, a su humanidad y lo que significaba. Hacía tres siglos atrás, luego de perderla por tercera vez, Sesshomaru había decidido terminar con todo el asunto. Sabía que no debía acercarse a esa humana porque ante ella sus defensas y su fuerza se diluían, y ahora eso de lo que intentaba escapar lo había alcanzado.

Rin se removió en sus brazos, presa de un sueño intranquilo, y supo que debía sacarla de allí y ponerla a salvo. Sin embargo, sabía también que a kilómetros de distancia la convicción de su Hanyou se desmoronaba y el tiempo no era lo suficiente benévolo para ambas. Debia decidirse, de una vez y para siempre.

Lentamente se puso en pie y la mujer abrió sus ojos aturdida, vagó unos segundo por su rostro pero rehuyó rápidamente su mirada en cuanto recordó todo lo sucedido.

- Vamos es hora.

- ¿donde vamos? – Preguntó la joven poniéndose de pie.

- Nosotros a ninguna parte. Tú al aeropuerto.

- ¿Que? No, de ninguna manera – ¿estaba entendiendo bien? – después de todo lo que he pasado... Voy contigo.

El demonio la miró de soslayo cansado de sus objeciones, por esa vez, tan sólo por esa vez, debería hacerle caso sin reprochar. Sesshomaru comenzó a andar queriendo terminar el asunto, pero esta Rin no era exactamente la niña dócil que el había criado.

- Voy contigo – Reafirmó cortándole el paso – le prometí que nunca la dejaría y no pienso abandonarla.

- ¿Y crees que morir es la forma de cumplir esa promesa? – la miró duramente, venciendo a las emociones que intentaban dominarlo – Si piensas que lo que has vivido te hace merecedora de una medalla quiere decir que no has entendido nada de este mundo. A donde voy es una tierra inhóspita, incluso para un youkai, descubrirás que Tatsuki es un paseo por el campo comparado con las bestias que han hecho su hogar allí. No puedo llevarte conmigo y darme el lujo de entretenerme con el sin fin de alimañas que tu sangre atraería hacia nosotros. Además –agregó para asestar el golpe de gracia – este es una asunto de familia.

Rin dio un paso atrás y en sus ojos se perfiló el dolor que aquellas palabras le causaron, eso era lo mejor, mientras más lo odiara a él, más segura estaría. Y necesitaba saber que la mujer estaría fuera de peligro antes de ir a buscar a su hanyou, si es que no era demasiado tarde ya.

Sakura intentó olfatear el aire en busca de un camino que la llevase de regreso, pero lo único que el aire traía era tierra yerma.

- Que grato que hayas decidido acompañarme.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – escupió la pequeña.

- Sakura, no me trates de ese modo –pidió con fingida afectación el híbrido– no soy tu enemigo, sólo quiero tu bien, es más, he venido a advertirte: un grave peligro se acerca. – La niña aguardó en silencio y el Mandril lanzó el sebo – Sesshomaru viene en camino, pronto estará aquí.

- Ottoto San! – Sakura aguzó el oído busca de su presencia.

- No te emociones, el viene por ti, pero no está muy contento contigo. – la pequeña escondió levemente la cabeza entre sus hombros.

- ¿Aún está enfadado por lo de Rin-Chan?

- ¿Por la mujer? – Naraku recogió la línea - Sí, lo está. Pero no esta enojado sólo por eso. Los has deshonrado y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- No era mi intención – la desesperación en su voz lo regocijó– no quería hacerlo.

- ¡Oh!, pero lo has hecho, el mismo lo ha dicho, eres una vergüenza para él. Eres lo que Inuyasha fue para los Taisho, su carga y su tormento, pero al marcharte has develado el secreto y lo has dejado en vergüenza con todos los de nuestra clase. Pequeña, es mejor que huyas, porque si el hasta acá es para matarte, así como tú mataste lo que él más amaba.

La pequeña boca se abrió de golpe y Naraku supo entonces que los rumores del verdadero origen de la niña estaban en lo correcto.

- No es cierto. – Las lágrimas inundaron su garganta - Okaasan se calló.

- ¡Oh! yo te creo, pero ¿te creyó tu padre? – La niña negó con la cabeza - Ves, el piensa que tu la mataste.

- Eso no es verdad… – el monstruo guardó silencio, quería que la niña continuara para saber el resto de la historia – yo iba a decirle, ¡juro que quería decirle!, pero estaba muy cansada, tenía mucho sueño y me dormí. Cuando desperté habían pasado muchas muchas lunas y todo estaba distinto. Okaasan estaba de regreso, pero también ella era distinta,– la niña se sentó en la tierra mientras se abrazaba los tobillos – tenía el olor a fruta fresca de okaasan, pero él la llamaba Akari entonces y su ropa era extraña. Se había olvidado de todo, del accidente, de mi, de todo, así que no pude decirle nada.

El demonio ató los cabos finalmente. Sesshomaru había vuelto a encontrar a su humana, quizás décadas después de que la niña cayera dormida. Seguramente de ella era el retrato colgado sobre el piano, demasiado contemporáneo para ser la madre de Sakura, demasiado antiguo para ser de esta vida. La hanyou le estaba dando más información de la que nunca hubiera obtenido del demonio, y sabía perfectamente que hacer con ella.

- ¿Y Akari te perdonó? – La niña lo miró sin comprender – ¿Sesshomaru Sama dejó que te perdonara por haberla matado?

- No, ella no sabía.

- Eso es porque él nunca dejó que te le acercaras lo suficiente. Jamás las dejó a solas para que pudierais hablar. El nunca te perdonaría, y es porque nunca te ha querido realmente. No podía correr entonces el riesgo que te reconociera, no podía correr el riesgo de que ella te amara. El quiere que sufras, que estés sola, igual como él tuvo que estar cuando Ayame murió. Entonces él la acaparó para sí mismo, ganó su corazón sólo para él, para que si alguna vez te recordaba ya no hubiera espacio en él para ti.

- Pero los humos pueden amar a más de una persona, ¡Rin-chan me lo ha dicho!

- Es verdad, por eso cuando creyó que te estabas acercando demasiado la mató. Y mandó a pintar un cuadro para que sólo él pudiera verla.

- ¡Sesshomaru sama jamás haría eso! Fue un accidente, unos demonios les atacaron y el coche calló a un barranco.

- Otro accidente, que conveniente. Y por supuesto nunca atrapó al monstruo que los atacó. ¡El gran Taiyoukai! ¡Lord de las tierras del oeste! ¡Único Youkai de la Era Dorada que ha sobrevivido hasta hoy! pero incapaz de darle caza a un simple mediano– extendió la pausa para captar la atención de la niña – Un accidente muy conveniente.

La Hanyou se tensó al comprender lo que el monstruo insinuaba ¿Sería eso posible? Hacía trescientos años, antes que Sakura cayera en su largo sueño, Sesshomaru había vuelto a palacio sin que hubiera dado caza a los culpables. Pero ¿Era su padre realmente capaz de acabar con la humana para hacerla sufrir? ¿Lo era?

- ¿y que sucedió luego? – Naraku insistió. Sabía que la tenía, que su confianza en el demonio blanco flaqueaba.

- Nada, desperté con Rin- Chan.

- ¿Nada? Es decir que luego de eso, ¿nunca más la encontró?

Sakura sabía que Rin había vuelto a la vida una y otra vez. Lo sabía cada vez que la veía en sueños, la veía llegar y la veía irse, sin que su padre la buscara. Y ahora que Rin había regresado, había intentado mantenerla alejadas. ¿Naraku tendría razón? ¿Quería llevársela esta vez también?

- Rin-chan.

- Oh, ella no vendrá. La ha enviado lejos, lejos de ti. Si no me crees puedes esperarle, no tardará en llegar, mis espías me han dicho que estará aquí antes que el sol se oculte y podrás preguntarle tu misma dónde está la mujer. Verás que tengo razón.

- Estaré cerca si me necesitas. – le dijo antes de partir, sabiendo que su pez ya había mordido el anzuelo.

* * *

Y bien, supongo que ya entendieron de donde viene la pequeña... falta averiguar cómo es que murió su madre...será posible que este pequeño demonio le haya dado muerte realmente? será que Rin podrá perdonarla?, que pasará cuando Sakura y Sesshomaru se encuentren finalmente?... chan chaaaan!... chan chaaaan chan! XD XD

Ya lo sabrán, y no se preocupen que sólo quedan unos tres chap más y terminamos. La historia esta completa en mi cabeza y sólo falta escribirla.

Saludos!


	16. Al otro lado del filo

Levantando las sillas y acomodando las mesas espero a mis contertulias, el cafe se ha abierto nuevamente y he colgado cortinuas nuevas.

Agradezco profundamente a andy joselyn, Slenya y -Athena Taisho, espero que este capítulo cumpla con las expectativas. Y sobretodo gracias Lalix por tu post, me ha sorprendido que sigas por estos lados... así que vamos mejor a lo nuestro a ver si terminamos pronto esta historia.

* * *

CAPITULO16

**AL OTRO LADO DEL FILO**

Rin pegaba su nariz al pequeño vidrio del avión con la esperanza de distinguir algo allá abajo, pero el borrón gris se extendía inalterable, cómo si nada cambiara en el mundo, cómo si todo lo mutable se encontrara en esa cabina y más allá la vida se hubiese desvanecido. Sin embargo, ella sabía que muy por debajo de aquellas nubes un funesto encuentro se apresuraba a desarrollarse y su desenlace la alcanzaría sin importar cuan lejos huyera. En algún lugar de la sabana, Sesshomaru corría tras Naraku con la mente enceguecida por recuperar a su Hanyou. En un escenario donde las leyes se doblaban hasta romperse, la lealtad es sólo para con uno y la verdad se escribe con la espada del más fuerte, el final era incierto. Una terrible angustia germinó en su pecho al despedirse de él y crecía cuanto más se alejaba.

Le había dejado en el aeropuerto a las afueras de la ciudad, sin más expectativas que una larga espera sumida en la incertidumbre.

- Tu ticket estará aguardando en el mesón. Está a nombre de Taisho corp. – le había dicho a modo de despedida antes de volver sobre el camino de las montañas.

A cada paso que lo alejaba, algo comenzaba a enfriarse en su pecho. El frío se instalaba en su garganta dejando un temblor hueco a su paso y una familiar sensación regresaba. Esa conocida ausencia que había sido su compañera durante años volvía inundándola hasta las lágrimas. ¿Cuándo se había marchado? No estaba segura, sólo sabía que no quería volver a deambular en el limbo, extrañando cada día un tiempo sin nombre que no se puede recuperar. La desolación la estranguló cuando ya no pudo distinguir su figura y fue entonces que lo supo. En algún momento en esa última semana lo había encontrado, en algún punto entre su sus arrebatos de furia y sus caricias se había enamorado de él, del único ser que no podía amar, de un demonio.

Sus pies echaron a correr antes que ella se diera cuenta que lo seguía y las lágrimas mojaron su pelo sin que pudiera detenerlas. Sesshomaru aguardó que le diera alcance sin volverse a mirarla y permaneció incólume cuando eso delgados dedos se aferraron desesperados a su pecho. Podía sentir la agitada respiración derramándose en su espalda, el corazón latiendo desesperado y el rostro húmedo acunado por sus propios cabellos. Ella lloraba.

- Prométeme que volverás. – pidió en un susurró. Él no contestó.

Una humana exigiendo promesas al Taiyoukai, definitivamente un atrevimiento que en ella se volvía costumbre conforme pasaban los siglos. Jamás había podido negarse, pero esta vez no sabía si podría cumplir con su deseo. ¿Era capaz realmente de regresar a ella? ¿De aferrarse a su frágil existencia otra vez sólo para perderla nuevamente? La urgencia del abrazo se volvió apremiante y su necesidad fue más que todos sus miedos.

- No pretendo ser derrotado – le tranquilizó.

La muchacha soltó con alivio el aire contenido. No era lo que había preguntado, pero le bastaba saber que estaría a salvo.

- Sesshomaru – llamó con cautela - dime que la traerás de regreso.

- No se lo negaré si así lo quiere. – la mujer aferrada a él tembló. La voz fue trémula cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿y si no lo desea?

Su pregunta hizo eco en las dudas del demonio. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no quería regresar? ¿Era posible que hubiera elegido ir con la bestia?. No lo había considerado realmente porque la verdad era que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Sakura pertenecía al Taiyoukai y su lugar era junto al él. Todo lo demás quedaba fuera de discusión y estaba decidido a dejarle a Naraku ese punto en claro de una buena vez.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – Rin insistió, pero la mente del demonio ya se hallaba muy lejos de allí, al otro lado de las montañas.

El demonio blanco se soltó de su abrazo y esta vez ella no le siguió, permaneció observando cómo se alejaba a gran velocidad y continuó viendo el horizonte mucho tiempo después que él hubiera desaparecido.

- Estamos a punto de aterrizar – La aeromoza llamó su atención – por favor abroche su cinturón.

Rin obedeció mecánicamente, apenas comprendiente de que iba todo aquello. Al cabo de unos minutos pisó suelo firme nuevamente y el aire de fines de verano se sintió demasiado fresco comparado con los abrasadores parajes del desierto. Salió del aeropuerto con rumbo incierto y las calles abarrotadas de automóviles y vendedores de revistas se le antojaron absurdas. Parecía una eternidad desde aquel día que derrapó su bicicleta frente a las ruedas del convertible negro y, sin embargo, sólo estaba a una semana de distancia. Una semana, que por más que quisiera no podía recuperar. Deambuló descalza por la ciudad, perdida y olvidada, cómo las sandalias que había dejado en el desierto. La noche se cerró antes que Rin hubiera regresado por completo, pues mientras su cuerpo intentaba volver a su casa, su mente seguía sin saber cuál era su hogar realmente.

A las cuatro de la madrugada la señora de la pensión la descubrió sentada en los escalones de la entrada, completamente entumecida y abrazada a si misma. Por más que le preguntó dónde había estado no encontró respuestas por parte de Rin, ella no estaba allí. Luego de la tercera tazas de café desistió del interrogatorio, no obtendría que una triste sonrisa y la rotunda negativa de la muchacha.

Rin subió las escaleras para acostarse, sorprendiéndose de lo ajeno que todo le parecía ahora. Se vistió con su camisón y se arropó bajo las mantas, pero por más que lo intentó no logró conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos el rostro de Sesshomaru se le venía a la mente y unas terribles ganas de llorar le oprimían el pecho. Contenía los sollozos abrazada a la almohada y el grito ahogado desgarraba el agujero que crecía en su estómago. Dio vueltas en la cama hasta la salida del sol intentando no pensar, pero los recuerdos del demonio y de la niña la persiguieron hasta el borde mismo del agotamiento. Finalmente a eso de las tres de la tarde su cuerpo se dio por vencido y se sumergió en una interminable pesadilla, dónde imágenes de Sakura la atormentaron hasta las lágrimas.

La mañana siguiente la descubrió con los ojos clavados en los pliegues de las cortinas y los dedos agarrotados de tanto retorcer el dobladillo de las sábanas. La señora Takiama abrió la puerta despacio y asomó su entrecana cabeza

- Rin – dijo suavemente – te he traído sopa. Deberías comer algo.

La muchacha se incorporó, le dolía hasta el último músculo del cuerpo y aún cuando hubiese querido no podía tomar bocado porque un nudo le cerraba el estómago.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó completamente desorientada.

- Jueves, llevas dos días aquí encerrada y ya me estás empezando a espantar. – confesó la mujer, pero Rin volvió a sumergirse en sus cavilaciones.

El no saber que había sido del demonio y la pequeña le estaba taladrando la cabeza y amenazaba con llevarse la razón si no hacía algo pronto. Se vistió torpemente sin prestar atención a lo mal que lucía y tomando su bicicleta se dirigió a la torre Taisho con la absurda idea de encontrarlo sentado tras su escritorio.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor una mujer de las profundas ojeras y extrema palidez en su lánguido rostro apareció, Yume difícilmente habría reconoció a la secretaria de presidencia en ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- ¿Sesshomaru ha venido por aquí? -

- ¿Rin? ¡Qué te pasó! Cuando no apareciste el lunes pensamos lo peor. Te vimos marcharte con el señor Taisho el viernes y bueno, tu sabes lo que dicen de esos tipos de hombres.

- ¿Está o no? Necesito verlo– zanjó la muchacha. No tenía ánimo para escuchar esas tonterías. Lo que no agradó para nada a la mujer.

- No está – respondió secamente – prueba en su casa. Tú debes de conocerla bien.

Rin se marchó arrastrando los pies sin prestar atención a la malicia que encerraban sus palabras. Después de todo lo sucedido poco importaba lo que ella pensara sobre donde había pasado esos días, y aún si se lo contara tampoco lo creería.

- ¿Rin? – Una voz familiar la detuvo cuando salía del ascensor en la planta baja.

- ¿Hai? – sabía que conocía a ese hombre, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

- No me recuerdas – ella negó avergonzada – pero supongo que habrás recordado conseguirme esa entrevista.

La muchacha lo reconoció, era el reportero que había intentado desacreditar a Sesshomaru en su primer día. Su afán de protegerlo era tan necio ahora, pero recordar el día en que lo había conocido le arrancó una amarga sonrisa.

- Lo siento –respondió pesarosa- el señor Taisho no se encuentra, y dudo sobremanera que haya leído tu artículo.

- ¿Mi artículo?. ¡Ah! Eso. Es cosa del pasado ya, ahora estoy tras una nueva historia, cortesía de una pista anónima – dijo guiñándole cómplicemente el ojo - Tenías razón, Onigumo está tras algo muy grande. Se ha reunido con varios de sus antiguos amigos en el extranjero y ha regresado al país engrosando la lista con otros tantos nombres no muy queridos por la justicia.

El corazón de Rin se detuvo, Naraku había regresado, ¿Acaso Sesshomaru había sido derrotado?

- Naraku está aquí –Repitió mecánicamente –, ¿está solo? Hay una niña. Es pequeña, de unos cinco años. Dime, ¿ha venido con él? – los ojos apremiantes de Rin lo asustaron

- Sí. Al parecer tenía una hija y la ha traído al país. Obviamente con un pasaporte falso.

- Está viva – suspiró aliviada – Gracias a Kami.

- Tienes que decirme quien es tu fuente. Yo apenas me he enterado esta mañana.

- No quieres saberlo – Rin sonrió – Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Y diciendo esto corrió rumbo a la calle con una nueva esperanza jalándola del pecho. Sakura estaba viva, pero… ¿y él?. La urgencia le hizo olvidar todo el cansancio y en menos de una hora ya estaba montada en el tren número cinco. El camino hasta la última estación fue interminable mientras el miedo hacía nido en su interior.

- Por favor Kami, no permitas que esté muerto. Por favor, no me lo arrebates ahora que le he encontrado – las lágrimas se escaparon por sus ojos y el temblor se apoderó de sus manos.

Qué sería de ella si él no estaba, y qué sería de Sakura en manos de Naraku si había sido derrotado. No, no podía estar muerto, se lo había prometido y tenía que cumplir su palabra, aún si eso significaba doblarle la mano a la misma muerte. Tomó un taxi que la dejó en las puertas de hierro al pie de la colina y ascendió a la carrera por el sinuoso camino. Su corazón se aceleró al ver aparecer el techo de madera por entre los árboles y conforme se acercaba un terrible presentimiento la asaltó. Se detuvo en las puertas principales, pero nada parecía vivir dentro de palacio. Recorrió lentamente el gran salón. La vitrina donde solía descansar su armadura permanecía vacía y todo se hallaba en las mismas condiciones en que lo dejara. Cruzó el corredor hasta su despacho y las espadas tampoco habían vuelto al soporte de madera. Recorrió una a una todas las habitaciones buscando alguna señal que le indicara que había regresado, una a una parecían burlarse de su afán. Finalmente subió las escaleras y con el ultimo resplandor de esperanza descorrió la puerta de la que sabía era la alcoba de Sesshomaru, pero la vacía habitación terminó por apagar la flama y sumirla en la realidad. Se abrazó a si misma y las rodillas flaquearon antes su propio peso. Llorando amargamente calló en cuenta de la realidad, él no estaba allí.

- ¡Maldito Nakaku!, – chilló llena de rabia e impotencia -¡y maldito también tú por ir a su encuentro!.¿Porqué tuviste que ir tu solo? Estúpido arrogante ¿Que será de Sakura ahora?

- Vivirá – respondió severo – por ahora…

Rin se volvió en el acto y parado en el marco de la puerta lo descubrió: la espada desenvainada en la mano, los ojos inyectados de sangre y una profunda herida en el hombro. Sesshomaru había al fin regresado. Hubiera corrido a sus brazos, pero la ferocidad en su mirada le asustó. Lo que había ahí no era preocupación, ni dolor, ni angustia, sino el más puro y profundo odio. Nunca hasta ese minuto había vislumbrado la maldad que podía albergar su corazón, nunca hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo temible que podía llegar a se, ni de lo perdida que estaba de quedarse a su lado.

El taiyoukai cruzó la habitación esquivando a la mujer y se asomó por el balcón sopesando sus posibilidades. No muy lejos de allí estaba el híbrido, podía oler su hedor a la distancia. Lo había seguido en su larga huída hasta aquel mugroso agujero, y ahora aguardaría paciente su venida, si es que se atrevía a dar la cara.

- Sesshomaru – Rin le llamó incorporándose a prudente distancia - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aguardó expectante por respuestas, pero Sesshomaru no mostraba intenciones de querer compartir con ella nada de lo sucedido. Su hermético silencio se volvió exasperante y finalmente tomó el valor de interrogarlo pues prefería mil veces ser blanco de su furia que continuar presa de aquella incertidumbre.

- ¿Porqué has regresado sólo? ¿Acaso Naraku ha vencido?

- ¡No te equivoques mujer! – le amenazó el demonio – un híbrido maltrecho como ése jamás podrá derrotarme.

- Pero entonces, quien te ha herido.

- Sakura. – pronunció con un dejo de orgullo

Rin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos llena de espanto y negó instintivamente.

- Qué es lo que te parece tan imposible que me ves con esos ojos – le recriminó volviéndose hacia ella – ¿acaso no crees que ese monstruo haya sido capaz?.

- No es verdad – suplicó en un susurró.

Sesshomaru avanzó crispado, recortando lentamente la distancia que los separaba

- Sí lo es. Se ha vuelto en mi contra y ha decido huir con esa asquerosa alimaña, creen que pueden hacerse de mis dominios y todo lo que me pertenece. Están muy equivocados. No contenta con ello, la que se decía mi hija, ha intentado matarme atacándome a traición mientras le daba la espalda. Por eso he venido sólo, porque esas dos bestias han huido antes de que pudiera acabar con ellos. Sakura no es la indefensa criatura que deseas que sea, Sangre youkai corre por sus venas, y es momento de que te hagas a la idea.

- Pero… es tu hija.

Sus pasos la hicieron retroceder a medida que su voz le hipnotizaba. El dominio que intentaba ejercer sobre ella podía verse en el aire pero poco le importaba. La pared sorprendió a Rin de pronto cortando la huída que su cuerpo había iniciado por instinto. Sesshomaru continuó acercándose aún más, con la amenaza dibujada en el semblante, mientras afuera la tarde comenzaba a declinar.

- Lo era. Desenfundamos las espadas y eligió su lado del filo, sólo que no ha resultado ser el mismo que el mío – Aclaró al tiempo que la alcanzaba.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru la aprisionó contra la pared pesadamente, amoldándose perfectamente contra ella. Su garra ascendió lentamente hasta acomodarse en su nuca y levantó el delicado mentón para dejar aquellos labios a su alcance. Rin podía sentir la fría respiración sobre su rostro mientras el demonio soltaba la espada para atraes contra si la curva de su cintura. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo sin prisa, directamente sobre su boca para que pudiera saborear el vaho de sus palabras.

- Te advierto Rin – dijo en un susurró profundo- no pretendas interponerte, porque terminaras atravesada por la hoja de una espada. Esto es a un lado o al otro.

- ¿ Y qué pasa… - cerró los ojos para desembriagarse de su voz - .. que pasa si no quiero elegir? – Sesshomaru sonrió con sorna.

- ¿Quien dijo que podías elegir? - Rin quiso replicar, pero Sesshomaru se apoderó de su boca con un beso hambriento que se llevó consigo lo que le quedaba de razón.

Esa humana le pertenecía. Era suya desde que la regresara de entre los muertos hacía cinco siglos y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella ahora. Si Sakura la quería, tendría que venir a arrebatársela de sus propias manos, ya una vez había acabado con su frágil vida y no dejaría que sucediera de nuevo.

* * *

Siiiii... esto es guerra declarada! por un lado el poderos Taiyoukai que ha tomado por asalto el terreno en disputa (osea Rin), del otro, el titiritero y la pobre de Sakura que hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar el amor de su madre... (porque a esta altura ya está claro que Rin, o una de sus almas, fue su madre)... así que está todo tendido para la batalla definitiva... quien ganará? Si quieren saberlo no dejen de leer el proximo capítulo!

Ahora, lo que me muero de intenciones de saber: les ha gustado? he logrado comenzar a reivindicarme por la grosera tardanza?... se que no estoy ni cerca de ser perdonada...pero espero realmente que lo disfruten...


End file.
